Algo Mas Que Vecinos
by Serenity P
Summary: Darien Chiba, un rico hombre de negocios inglés de familia aristocrática, serio y obsesionado por el trabajo, conoce una noche en la terraza de su casa a la que, en un principio, toma por la amante de su viejo vecino. Serena Tsukino, la nueva habitante del piso de al lado, es una joven extrovertida y generosa que disfruta ayudando al prójimo.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN ESPERO LES GUSTE. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, Y LA HISTORIA TAMPOCO ES MIA, ES UNA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO ALGO MAS QUE VECINOS DE ISABEL KEATS**

**GRACIAS.**

La noche de finales de octubre era fresca pero agradable. A esas alturas del otoño, el cielo londinense, cuajado de brillantes estrellas, resultaba poco corriente. Recostado sobre una tumbona en la oscuridad, Darien intentaba desconectar su mente de su último negocio sin conseguirlo. Estaba agotado, pero reconocía que había valido la pena; tras casi un mes sin parar de viajar de costa a costa de los Estados Unidos, había conseguido cerrar la operación de forma muy satisfactoria para su empresa. El hombre suspiró; era consciente de que esa noche le costaría conciliar el sueño, la adrenalina aún fluía por sus venas a toda velocidad.

De pronto, escuchó cómo se abría la puerta corredera de cristal del piso de al lado y vio salir a una mujer apenas envuelta por una toalla de baño. La sugerente figura, ajena por completo a su presencia, se apoyó sobre la baranda de acero y cristal y permaneció inmóvil, mientras contemplaba la vista espectacular de los rascacielos de Canary Wharf y los muelles a sus pies.

A pesar de la oscuridad, Darien admiró las largas piernas, esbeltas y bien torneadas, que asomaban bajo la toalla blanca que apenas le llegaba a medio muslo; era evidente que acababa de salir de una ducha caliente y, a pesar de la ligera brisa que subía desde el río, la posibilidad de coger un resfriado no parecía preocuparle lo más mínimo. La chica —tampoco podía estar seguro de su edad, pero algo le decía que era joven— llevaba el cabello recogido en un improvisado moño del que escapaban varios mechones de pelo, pero a la escasa luz de la terraza él no pudo distinguir su color.

A Darien le picó la curiosidad. Le sorprendía que su vecino Soichi Tomoe, que ya debía de haber cumplido los sesenta y cinco años, se hubiera echado una joven amante. En realidad no era un hecho extraordinario, simplemente, nunca le había parecido ese tipo de hombre. Aunque estaba de espaldas, había algo en la figura femenina, tan quieta y relajada, que lo atraía con fuerza y, de pronto, sintió un intenso deseo de ver su rostro.

—Es una noche preciosa, ¿no es cierto?

La chica se volvió hacia él, visiblemente sobresaltada, y un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace ahí escondido?

A pesar de la desazón que detectó en su tono, la voz femenina, dulce y picante como un buen coñac, hizo que a Darien se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca. Seguía sin poder distinguir bien sus rasgos, pero percibió que era bonita y que sus ojos eran muy grandes, aunque tampoco fue capaz de adivinar su color esta vez.

—No me escondo —respondió con tranquilidad —. Soy su vecino y me limitaba a disfrutar de esta noche tan agradable.

La joven trató de atravesar las tinieblas con sus pupilas, pero lo único que distinguía entre las sombras era el brillo de los cabellos masculinos y una silueta poderosa.

—No sabía que tenía un vecino. Llevo viviendo aquí casi un mes y nunca he visto ninguna luz en su piso —comentó ella al fin.

—Acabo de regresar de Estados Unidos por motivos de trabajo —explicó Darien.

—¿Viaja mucho? —preguntó, curiosa, sin que el hecho de estar medio desnuda pareciera importarle demasiado.

—Bastante, sí. —Pero Darien no se dejó distraer y volvió al tema que le interesaba—. Así que ha venido a vivir con Soichi...

—¿Soichi? —Por un segundo, la joven pareció confundida. —¡Ah, claro, Soichi! Verá, yo siempre lo he llamado tío Chi.

Su interlocutora esbozó una sonrisa divertida y a Darien le chocó la desvergonzada actitud de que hacía gala al revelarle a un extraño, con semejante desparpajo, los apelativos cariñosos que utilizaba con su añoso amante.

Él mismo estaba sorprendido de lo escandalizado que se sentía. ¡Por Dios, ya era mayorcito y sabía de sobra cómo funcionaba el mundo! Sin embargo, estaba claro que la joven no sufría ningún tipo de incomodidad ante la situación. A pesar de todo, la chica no le había dado en ningún momento la impresión de ser una persona vulgar; más bien al contrario, su entonación era correcta y refinada. Además, tenía la sensación de que era una mujer preciosa y, no sabía por qué, eso le hacía sentirse aún más molesto.

—Sí —continuó diciendo ella sin percatarse de su incomodidad—. Me he trasladado a vivir a este piso, aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo. Todo depende de tío Chi.

«Si ella está cómoda con la situación, yo no voy a ser menos», se dijo Darien, decidido a mantener la calma.

—Como va a ser mi nueva vecina, será mejor que nos presentemos. Soy Darien Chiba— declaró y le tendió una mano por encima de la ligera barandilla de cristal que separaba ambas terrazas.

—Serena Tsukino. —Serena quiso estrechar su mano, pero el movimiento provocó que se le aflojara la toalla y si no hubiera sido por los rápidos reflejos de su vecino, que agarró la tela en el último momento, el paño habría caído al suelo.

—¡Caramba, gracias! —exclamó la chica, al tiempo que soltaba una alegre una carcajada—. Si no llega a ser por usted, señor Chiba, habría dado todo un espectáculo.

El hombre volvió a colocar el pico de la toalla en su sitio sin poder evitar que el dorso de su mano rozara uno de los firmes pechos femeninos y una fuerte descarga de deseo lo atravesó de improviso. A Darien le sorprendió notar su grado de excitación; no recordaba una respuesta tan rápida ante los encantos de una mujer, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta lo cansado que estaba y que apenas había entrevisto su rostro. Sin embargo, ella seguía tan fresca como si, en vez de un hombre hecho y derecho, hubiera sido su abuela centenaria la que acabara de tocarla. Darien procuró tranquilizarse y dio un paso atrás, estaba claro que la tensión de los últimos días le había afectado más de lo que pensaba.

—Serena... es un nombre curioso —comentó tratando de disimular su ardor.

—Soy medio Japonesa. Mi madre vino a trabajar a Inglaterra cuando tenía veinte años y aquí conoció a mi padre y se casó con él. — Serena se frotó los brazos con las manos—. Vaya, empiezo a tener frío, será mejor que vuelva adentro. Me alegro de conocerlo señor Chiba, imagino que nos veremos de vez en cuando por

aquí. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —respondió él, sin quitarle la vista de encima mientras la joven entraba en su piso y cerraba la puerta de cristal.

«Creo que va siendo hora de que yo también vuelva adentro», se dijo.

A pesar de la fatiga y del desfase horario, a Darien no le costó mucho dormirse, aunque sus sueños se vieron invadidos por una tentadora y misteriosa presencia femenina cuyo rostro permanecía oculto entre las sombras.

Al día siguiente era sábado y Darien, que se había despertado bastante tarde, decidió —cosa extraña en él— no ir a la oficina. Se dijo que se lo tomaría con calma, así que recogió el periódico que el conserje le había dejado sobre el felpudo de la puerta de entrada y se dirigió con él en la mano a la luminosa cocina, donde se preparó un abundante desayuno. Por fortuna Zirconia, su ama de llaves, se ocupaba de que hubiera siempre alimentos frescos en la nevera y, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, Darien se dio el lujo de desayunar tranquilamente hojeando el periódico y disfrutar de una larga ducha, sin tener que salir corriendo a ninguna reunión.

«Bajaré el ritmo», se prometió a sí mismo, aunque sabía bien que no lo haría.

Darien encendió su portátil y estuvo trabajando durante unas cuantas horas. Más tarde, salió a la calle y, aprovechando que el sol lucía con fuerza, se sentó en la terraza de uno de los pintorescos restaurantes que poblaban la zona, cerca de una estufa de gas. Mientras contemplaba el relajante balanceo de los barcos en el pequeño puerto deportivo, decidió que al día siguiente saldría a dar una vuelta en su velero; hacía demasiado tiempo que no disfrutaba del placer de navegar.

Dudó si llamar a su amigo Andrew para que lo acompañara pero, finalmente, decidió que prefería estar solo. Pasaba tanto tiempo rodeado de gente, que pensó que un poco de soledad resultaría muy agradable, para variar.

—¡Hola, señor Chiba! —Darien reconoció sin problemas la voz femenina que sonó a su derecha y se levantó en el acto, mirando a la mujer que se acercaba con curiosidad.

—¡Buenos días, señorita Tsukino! ¡Hola Milo! —saludó, mientras se inclinaba para acariciar al enorme dogo blanco con manchas negras que tiraba con fuerza de la correa sin parar de mover el rabo, excitado.

Darien había imaginado que la joven sería bonita, pero no hasta ese punto. Su melena ondulada caía a su espalda en una gama de colores dorados; los ojos azules, enmarcados por largas y espesas pestañas, eran inmensos y ligeramente rasgados. Serena Tsukino era alta y vestía de manera muy informal con unos desgastados vaqueros que se ajustaban a la perfección a sus esbeltas caderas, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y un viejo jersey azul claro, de cuello de barco, bastante deformado.

—¿Cómo me ha reconocido? —preguntó Darien—. Yo apenas pude verla en la oscuridad.

La chica le lanzó una alegre sonrisa que mostró unos dientes pequeños y muy blancos. Una de sus paletas se montaba ligeramente sobre la otra y eso, aunque le restaba perfección a su gesto, le añadía todavía más encanto.

—Confieso que no estaba segura del todo. Anoche en la terraza me pareció que tenía el pelo negro y, cuando lo he visto aquí sentado, he decidido arriesgarme. Además, me da la sensación de que Milo, aquí presente, también lo conoce a usted muy bien —declaró, divertida, acariciando al animal detrás de las orejas.

En efecto, Serena había pensado que Darien Chiba sería de cabello negro, su pelo, que llevaba no muy corto, resplandecía con brillo y ese hombre no debía tener más de cuarenta años. Sus ojos también eran de un gélido tono zafiro y resaltaban en el rostro blanco, impenetrables.

Llevaba una elegante americana sobre su camisa azul y unos bien planchados pantalones beige, y el conjunto ponía de relieve su espléndida figura. Aunque reconocía que el señor Chiba era muy atractivo, Sere no estaba segura de que aquel hombre le agradara. Parecía un elegante aristócrata recién salido de una revista de sociedad, todo afabilidad y buena educación, pero había algo en él que resultaba frío y extremadamente distante.

—¿Le apetece sentarse y tomar algo conmigo? ¿Una cerveza, una coca-cola? —preguntó Darien con cortesía, aunque no estaba seguro de querer pasar la mañana con la amante veinteañera de su vecino.

—Oh, no, muchas gracias. —Serena sacudió la cabeza en una negativa, de forma que Darien pudo aspirar el agradable aroma de su pelo recién lavado—. Tengo que ir a comprar un montón de cosas. Esta noche he invitado a unos cuantos amigos a casa, espero no molestarlo. Si lo desea puede pasarse a tomar una copa, será algo muy informal...

—Gracias por la invitación, señorita Tsukino, pero lo más seguro es que me acueste temprano. Mañana quiero salir a navegar.

—¿Tiene barco? —preguntó Sere, curiosa.

—Es ese de ahí. —Indicó Darien señalando con el dedo un pequeño velero que se balanceaba con suavidad, mecido por las ligeras olas que levantaba la brisa en el río.

—¡Siempre he deseado navegar por el Támesis! —afirmó Serena con entusiasmo.

Molesto ante su nada disimulada indirecta, Darien se vio obligado a invitarla a regañadientes:

—Si lo desea puede venir conmigo...

La joven se quedó mirando los rasgos severos de su vecino y no pudo evitar lanzar una nueva y contagiosa carcajada, que consiguió irritar aún más al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

—Me imagino cómo ha sonado lo que acabo de decir —comentó Serena sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera cálida y afectuosa que a Darien le ponía a la defensiva—. Si me hubiera oído mi madre habría dicho que no tengo ningún tacto. Pero no se preocupe, señor Chiba, no me aprovecharé de su buena educación. —Le lanzó una mirada burlona y, diciéndole adiós con la mano, siguió su camino.

Darien volvió a sentarse y permaneció con la vista clavada en la grácil figura que se alejaba con rapidez, llevando al inmenso dogo de la correa. Debía reconocer que la señorita Tsukino le desconcertaba; le parecía increíble que una joven como ella fuera la amante de un hombre que podría ser su padre. Darien esbozó una mueca cínica y se regañó a sí mismo por ser tan ingenuo.

Hasta la persona más inocente sabía que el dinero era un poderoso afrodisíaco, se dijo, y había cientos de miles de Serenas Tsukino en el mundo. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué, pero le disgustaba pensar en la señorita Tsukino como la amante de un hombre mayor.

«Tonterías». Irritado, Darien trató de cortar en seco la corriente de sus pensamientos. «Reconozco que es una mujer bonita y agradable, pero hay algo en ella que me resulta exasperante».

Con un movimiento algo brusco, Darien cogió el ejemplar de The Times que había dejado sobre la mesa y lo abrió por la sección de economía, decidido a no pensar más en su misteriosa vecina.


	2. Chapter 2

Hacia las diez y media de la noche, Darien subió andando los catorce tramos de escalera que llevaban hasta su piso. Había salido a correr unos cuantos kilómetros antes de la cena y volvía sudoroso, pensando tan solo en tomar una ducha.

Al detenerse ante la puerta de su casa, escuchó risas y música que venían de la vivienda contigua. Era evidente que la fiesta había comenzado.

«Espero que la cosa no vaya a más», se dijo, molesto.

Desde que conocía a Tomoe, hacía ya bastantes años, nunca supo que diera ni siquiera una cena. Aunque Soichi y él no se llevaban mal, y alguna vez, incluso, se dejaba caer por su casa para echar una partida de ajedrez, siempre lo había considerado un hombre más bien solitario y algo huraño; estaba claro que convivir con una jovencita iba a repercutir en sus costumbres más queridas. Darien, se encogió de hombros, al fin y al cabo, lo que hiciera su vecino no era asunto suyo.

Ya en el cuarto de baño, se quitó la camiseta empapada y los pantalones cortos y los arrojó al suelo de cualquier manera. Luego se metió bajo el chorro caliente y sintió cómo sus músculos se relajaban. Le gustaba hacer ejercicio de manera habitual y, como no tenía tiempo para ir al gimnasio, procuraba correr al menos media hora todas las noches.

Al salir de la ducha, se secó bien, enrolló una toalla alrededor de sus caderas y se dirigió a la cocina. Preparó un sándwich de varios pisos, lo colocó junto a un vaso de agua y una copa de vino en una bandeja y lo llevó todo al salón. Encendió el televisor para ver las noticias mientras cenaba, sin embargo, aunque subió varias veces el volumen, tuvo que rendirse y apagarlo.

Después trató de leer un rato, pero escuchar a Bruce Springsteen gritando en su oreja que había nacido en los Estados Unidos no contribuyó a su concentración, precisamente, así que decidió ir a acostarse.

El abrumador nivel de decibelios que lo recibió al entrar en su dormitorio no tenía nada que envidiar al de cualquier discoteca de moda. Si su vecina no bajaba el volumen, no iba a poder pegar el ojo. Maldijo en silencio; tendría que vestirse e ir a decirle que bajara la música. Irritado, se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa y, sin molestarse en remeterla por dentro del pantalón, se dirigió al piso de al lado. Tuvo que llamar varias veces al timbre antes de que una muchacha bajita y con el pelo rojizo le abriera la puerta.

—¡Hola, soy Molly! —La pelirroja lo miró de arriba a abajo con evidente apreciación y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia—. Pasa, pasa, la fiesta acaba de empezar.

—Soy Darien Chiba, el vecino de Serena, quería hablar con ella, por favor.

—Ven, vamos a buscarla —propuso la chica colgándose de su brazo, desenfadada.

La casa estaba atestada de gente y todos parecían estar ya bastante achispados. En uno de los sofás, que al menos la señorita Tsukino había tenido la previsión de tapar con unas sábanas viejas, una pareja se besaba con tanta pasión que en breve se verían obligados a ir a buscar la cama más próxima. El humo del tabaco y de la

marihuana flotaba en el ambiente como un aromático hongo nuclear y, en un rincón, Darien descubrió a tres tipos haciendo malabares con unos huevos de piedra a los que su vecino tenía mucho aprecio. Una vez más, se preguntó qué opinaría Soichi del asunto, pero cuando la tal Molly le condujo hasta Serena, se dio cuenta de que Tomoe no estaba allí.

Su vecina llevaba un sencillo vestido de algodón que enfatizaba su esbelta figura y sus bonitas piernas. Unos grandes aretes de oro colgaban de sus orejas dándole un ligero aire de zíngara y su pelo, brillante como el oro,

enmarcaba el rostro sonrojado, mientras discutía acaloradamente con un melenudo que parecía ejercer de pinchadiscos. A Darien no le quedó más remedio que reconocer que estaba muy guapa.

—¡Te he dicho veinte veces que bajes la música de una vez, Taiki! —gritó Serena con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido.

—Pero, preciosa, ya la he bajado. —La vibración del agua de un jarrón de cristal colocado sobre una mesa cercana parecía desmentirlo.

—Señorita Tsukino —Darien alzó la voz, tratando de hacerse oír por encima del estruendo de la música, pero ella no lo oyó y siguió discutiendo con el gigante del pelo largo.

Entretanto, un joven alto y blanco, de unos treinta y cinco años —Darien supuso que debía resultar bastante atractivo para las mujeres o al menos el tipo parecía creerlo así—, se acercó a Serena por detrás, apartó su melena a un lado y la besó en el cuello con manifiesta lujuria. Al verlo, Darien apretó las mandíbulas y se vio obligado a contener el impulso de apartarlo de la chica con violencia y derribarlo de un golpe; le parecía el colmo de la desfachatez que la joven se dejara besar por otro hombre en la misma casa de su viejo amante. Sin embargo, Sere se revolvió con la velocidad de un tornado y se apartó de esos labios ávidos, al tiempo que apoyaba las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho masculino y lo empujaba lejos de ella.

—¡Seiya, no vuelvas a besarme! Te recuerdo que ya no salimos juntos —exclamó, furiosa.

—Pero Sere, es que sigo loco por ti.

—Haberlo pensado antes de intentar liarte con mi mejor amiga cuando todavía estabas conmigo —lo interrumpió Serena sin piedad, aunque a Darien no le pareció que el tema la entristeciera mucho. Claro que, ahora, ella tenía un nuevo novio mucho más rico, lo cual quizá calmaba un poco su orgullo herido.

—¡Sere! —gritó la pelirroja que llevaba colgando del brazo, que a punto estuvo de dejarlo sordo—. ¡Te traigo a tu guapísimo vecino!

Esta vez, Serena la oyó y se volvió hacia ellos.

—¡Señor Chiba! —exclamó con expresión avergonzada, mientras se mordía el labio inferior —. Siento muchísimo este jaleo—. Hizo un gesto abrumado con una mano que abarcó todo lo que la rodeaba y Darien tuvo la sensación de que se sentía superada por los acontecimientos.

—Me temo que algunos vecinos se han quejado y como, en estos momentos, yo soy el presidente de la comunidad, me veo obligado a comunicarle que la fiesta debe terminar o, si no, me veré obligado a llamar a la policía. —Improvisó Darien en respuesta a la muda petición de auxilio de esos grandes ojos color azul.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Serena le lanzó una sonrisa radiante como si fueran las mejores noticias que hubiera recibido en su vida.

—Ya habéis oído, chicos. La fiesta se acabó por hoy.

El melenudo empezó a protestar. Era evidente que su tasa de alcohol debía de ser de, al menos, un par de kilos por litro de sangre, así que Darien decidió echar mano de toda su diplomacia. Lo último que le apetecía era que un individuo de semejante envergadura se pusiera violento.

—Tú eres Taiki, ¿no?

El tipo trató de fijar en él sus pupilas vidriosas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó con voz pastosa.

—Tío, he oído hablar mucho de ti. Es impresionante cómo pinchas, no había oído nunca nada igual. David Guetta no te llega a la suela del zapato. —Darien no permanecía ocioso mientras hablaba. Con desenvoltura, apagó la música y empezó a desenchufar los cables y comentó con fingida admiración:

—Este pedazo de equipo es tuyo, ¿no? Es una auténtica pasada.

—Joder, tronco, tú sí que entiendes —respondió el hombretón, halagado, sin dejar de tambalearse de atrás hacia adelante en un equilibrio inestable.

Con disimulo, Darien le guiñó un ojo a Serena que lo observaba, divertida, con esa deliciosa sonrisa suya prendida en los labios.

—¡Atención a todos, se acabó la fiesta! —La voz profunda de Darien vibró por encima de las conversaciones y, aunque se oyeron algunas protestas, finalmente todos, incluida la pareja medio desnuda del sofá, abandonaron la vivienda.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —exclamó Serena en cuanto salió el último invitado, apoyándose contra la puerta y cerrando un momento los ojos. Enseguida los abrió de nuevo y añadió—: Y gracias sobre todo a usted, señor Chiba. No podía haber llegado en un momento más oportuno.

—Y... ¿puede saberse qué opina Tomoe de todo esto?

—Oh, tío Chi estará fuera mucho tiempo y espero que no se entere —declaró ella con una despreocupación que hizo que a Darien le rechinaran los dientes —. Mañana lo recogeré todo y ojalá que no haya nada roto. Menos mal que retiré los objetos más valiosos antes de que llegaran mis amigos. ¡Uy, casi me olvido! Voy a

sacar a Milo de la habitación, lo he dejado encerrado y debe estar a punto de echar la puerta abajo.

Su vecino la acompañó y tuvo que soportar que el perrazo, feliz al verse al fin libre de su encierro, se abalanzara alegre sobre él y apoyara sus enormes patas delanteras sobre su pecho.

—No me parece bien que se dedique a organizar fiestas en ausencia del dueño del piso — comentó Darien en tono severo, mientras se sacudía a Milo de encima.

—Un poco de diversión no hace mal a nadie ¿no cree? —preguntó Sere con una mirada maliciosa—. Aunque debo reconocer que la cosa se ha desmadrado un poco. Verá, se ha corrido la voz y al final todo el mundo ha llegado con algún conocido que a su vez conocía a alguien, que a su vez...

—Ya me hago una idea —la interrumpió Darien, irritado por su frivolidad—. Espero que cuando vuelva Soichi recupere sus posesiones intactas —dijo resaltando las palabras, mientras la miraba de forma significativa.

Serena le devolvió la mirada, extrañada.

—Me imagino que no hay nada que una buena limpieza no pueda remediar —comentó Sere encogiéndose de hombros.

Incapaz de soportar su expresión inocente ni un minuto más, Darien respondió con sarcasmo:

—¿Cree usted que a Soichi no le importará compartir lo que le pertenece con esos amigotes suyos? Es curioso, soy incapaz de entender estas relaciones tan liberales, debo estar más chapado a la antigua de lo que creía.

—No entiendo a qué se refiere —respondió ella, perpleja.

—Es usted una gran actriz, señorita Tsukino, esa mirada ingenua bien podría valerle un óscar. Pero no se preocupe, no es asunto mío el tipo de acuerdos a los que mi vecino llega con sus queridas.

A pesar de su enojo, según salían estas palabras de su boca Darien se arrepintió de haberlas pronunciado. En realidad, no tenía derecho a mostrarse grosero con la muchacha; nadie le había invitado a convertirse en el campeón de su cornudo vecino. Sin embargo, la reacción de Serena le sorprendió y le enervó aún más. No solo no parecía en absoluto ofendida, sino que empezó a reírse con unas carcajadas tan intensas que se vio obligada a sentarse en el sofá, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Su extraño comportamiento consiguió sacar a Darien de sus casillas. Muy enfadado, se inclinó sobre ella, la agarró de los brazos con fuerza y la obligó a ponerse en pie.

—¿Puede saberse qué es lo que le parece tan divertido?

Serena trató de contener su hilaridad, pero la expresión disgustada en ese semblante adusto era demasiado para ella. Luchando por dominarse, se enjugó los ojos con el dorso de las manos y le contestó:

—Lo siento, señor Chiba, pero resulta tan gracioso...

—¿Usted cree? —Darien, enfurecido, le dio una ligera sacudida.

—¡Ay, suélteme, me está haciendo daño! —se quejó ella, calmándose por fin.

Estupefacto ante semejante pérdida de control, Darien la soltó en el acto.

—Perdóneme, señorita Tsukino, su relación con Soichi no es de mi incumbencia. — Avergonzado, el hombre se pasó una mano nerviosa por sus cabellos.

Sere se frotó los brazos doloridos, en un intento de que la sangre volviera a circular con normalidad. Debería estar enfadada, pero la situación se le antojaba tremendamente cómica; estaba claro que había ofendido el delicado sentido de la propiedad de su vecino. Al ver su rostro ceñudo, con las fuertes mandíbulas apretadas, se apiadó de él y le lanzó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

—No se preocupe, no es nada. Simplemente, me ha hecho gracia que usted pensara que soy la amante de tío Chi. —Ahora fue el turno de Darien de mirarla asombrado.

—¿No es su amante? Entonces, ¿qué hace viviendo aquí?

—No sé por qué tengo que darle explicaciones —respondió Serena haciendo un mohín.

—En efecto, no es asunto mío —asintió el hombre con rigidez.

Sere se lo quedó mirando con burla, mientras las chispas azules de sus ojos resplandecían, traviesas.

—Por favor, no se enfade señor Chiba, pero es que resulta tan divertido cuando se enoja y me mira con tanta desaprobación, que la tentación de provocarlo resulta irresistible.

—Me alegro de que se lo pase tan bien a mi costa, señorita Tsukino —contestó Darien muy tieso. No estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se rieran de él, más bien todo lo contrario, hasta la fecha se habían dedicado a perseguirlo sin tregua.

Definitivamente, la señorita Tsukino no le gustaba un pelo.

Pero en un instante todo cambió, Serena alzó su rostro contrito hacia él y Darien notó que sus ojos ya no eran burlones, sino amables y afectuosos. En realidad, toda ella parecía iluminada por un fulgor interior que la convertía en la persona más vital que Darien hubiera conocido jamás. De pronto, algo se revolvió en su interior y lo achacó a que Serena Tsukino le resultaba una mujer terriblemente irritante.

—Llámeme Sere, por favor, tanta formalidad me abruma. ¿Puedo llamarlo Dar?

Darien asintió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Nunca había consentido, ni siquiera a sus mejores amigos, que lo llamaran por la abreviatura de su nombre, ¿por qué entonces hacía una excepción con esta muchacha descarada? Mentalmente, se encogió de hombros y volvió a prestar atención a lo que la chica le decía.

—Verás, Dar, no te importa que te tutee, ¿verdad? —continuó su explicación sin esperar su respuesta—. Tío Chi es realmente mi tío. Un día anunció que estaba harto del clima inglés y decidió pasar una temporada en Italia para disfrutar del arte y la historia que se respira en cualquier rincón de ese país y, por supuesto, del sol y de la comida italiana. Me deja vivir en su piso a condición de que cuide de él y de Milo.

—Pues ya veo como los cuidas... —respondió Darien, sarcástico.

—Eso es un golpe bajo —contestó Sere sin enfadarse lo más mínimo—, pero reconozco que tienes razón; si no hubiera sido por ti, la cosa podría haberse puesto un poco fea. Te prometo que no daré más fiestas.

—Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer no es de mi incumbencia —declaró Darien, cortante; de repente, se sentía completamente estúpido.

—Lo sé. —Al hombre le sorprendió que Serena soportara sus desaires sin inmutarse y que, además, le respondiera con insolencia; estaba acostumbrado a que la mayoría de la gente lo tratase con un respeto rayano en el temor—. Bueno, es tarde. Será mejor que te vayas a tu casa. Todavía tengo que recoger todo esto.

De nuevo, le desconcertó que lo despidiera con semejante indiferencia; solía ser él el que se marchaba sin atender a los ruegos de las mujeres para que se quedase un rato más. Su buena educación le impulsó a ofrecerse para ayudarla, a pesar de que era lo último que le apetecía.

—Eres un encanto, Dar —contestó Serena al tiempo que apretaba su brazo, cariñosa, causándole un ligero sobresalto—, pero no, gracias.

Siguiendo un impulso del que se arrepintió al instante, Darien le propuso:

—Mañana saldré a navegar a eso de las doce, si quieres puedes venir. Me llevaré la comida y pasaré el día en el barco, pero no pretendo volver muy tarde.

Por qué la había invitado era algo a lo que, aunque estuvo dándole vueltas más tarde, no encontró respuesta. Serena Tsukino le perturbaba de una manera extraña. Era una mujer imprevisible; la encontraba tremendamente descarada y no estaba seguro de que le gustase la forma que tenía de mirarle con esos ojos burlones, así que lo más lógico hubiera sido evitar todo contacto con ella y, sin embargo, ahí estaba él invitándola a pasar el día a su lado. Ajena por completo a sus pensamientos, Sere lo miró agradablemente sorprendida.

—¿Me llevarás? —preguntó con un entusiasmo desbordante—. Es curioso...

—¿Qué es lo que te resulta curioso? —preguntó él, cuando pareció que ella no continuaría con lo que estaba diciendo.

Serena clavó su expresiva mirada en las pupilas masculinas y respondió con franqueza:

—Tengo la impresión de que no te gusto en absoluto. —Pero antes de que Darien pudiera negarlo cortésmente, la joven volvió a soltar una de sus inesperadas carcajadas—. No te molestes en negarlo, además, no importa. Estaré encantada de salir a navegar contigo y no te preocupes por la comida, yo me encargaré.

—No es necesario... —Serena lo interrumpió, al tiempo que lo empujaba con suavidad hacia la puerta.

—Relájate un poquito, Dar, te noto tenso. Mañana a las doce llamaré al timbre de tu puerta con una enorme bolsa llena de cosas ricas; a cambio, te dejo que te ocupes tú de las bebidas. Buenas noches. —Y sin permitirle replicar, abrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar casi en sus narices.

Darien se quedó parado sobre el felpudo apretando los puños con fuerza.

«Esta muchacha impertinente, va a recibir una lección», se prometió.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de recoger, Serena se fue por fin a la cama, agotada. Por fortuna, no necesitaba dormir muchas horas, así que puso el despertador temprano para que le diera tiempo a prepararlo todo al día siguiente.

Cuando se levantó, se sentía como nueva. Se dio una ducha, se lavó el pelo y lo dejó secarse al aire mientras se enfundaba sus viejos vaqueros y una abrigada cazadora. Abrió la nevera y vio que dentro de ella reinaba el vacío más absoluto pero, sin perder el entusiasmo, cogió la correa de Milo y se fue con él de compras. Unas calles más abajo, un pequeño supermercado regentado por una pareja de indios mantenía sus puertas abiertas a cualquier hora del día.

Mientras preparaba unos sándwiches rellenos de delicias secretas que eran su especialidad, Serena empezó a pensar en Darien Chiba. Desde el principio, su vecino le había parecido un tipo frío y distante. La rigidez de su figura y de sus gestos indicaban que procuraba mantenerse al margen de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sin

embargo, era un hombre demasiado educado para dejar traslucir el desdén que a veces sentía por sus semejantes, y esa misma educación era una coraza con la que se protegía de ellos. Se notaba que no le gustaba que nadie se acercase a él más de lo necesario, pero Serena no era el tipo de persona que se arredraba ante las dificultades, así que decidió convertir a su vecino en su nueva misión.

Serena Tsukino poseía una gran empatía. Desde muy pequeña, cuando no recogía de la cuneta a un perro atropellado al que le faltaba una pata, era un gatito sarnoso y medio tuerto que había encontrado en un cubo de basura. En el colegio, cualquier niño que sufriera el acoso de sus compañeros sabía que podía contar con el apoyo de la pequeña de los Tsukino, capaz de enfrentarse a chicos de tres veces su tamaño sin parpadear. Sus hermanos mayores se burlaban de ella llamándola Santa Serena de Asís y se reían en cuanto la veían llegar con cualquier lamentable criatura trotando detrás de ella con adoración.

«Lo haré», se prometió, resuelta. «Enseñaré a este pobre hombre a disfrutar un poco de la vida. Es muy triste ver lo infeliz que es y darse cuenta de que ni siquiera es consciente de ello». Satisfecha, recogió la cocina mientras tarareaba una alegre melodía, puso agua limpia en el cuenco de Milo, cogió la bolsa con la comida y fue a llamar al timbre de la casa de su vecino.

Enseguida se abrió la puerta y Darien, impecablemente vestido con unas bermudas claras y un grueso jersey azul marino de cuello alto, la invitó a pasar. Sere miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. La casa estaba decorada con elegancia y saltaba a la vista que un buen interiorista se había encargado de todos los detalles. No había ni un libro fuera de su sitio y todo relucía impoluto.

En opinión de Serena, era tan acogedora como la fría habitación de un hotel.

—Qué casa tan maravillosa —dijo poco sincera.

Darien se la quedó mirando un rato con sus inescrutables ojos zafiros y en su tono más educado contestó:

—No es necesario que mientas. —Serena se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró, mitad turbada, mitad risueña.

—La decoración es preciosa, de verdad. Simplemente, resulta un poco impersonal, no sé… no parece un hogar.

Aunque no lo dejó traslucir, su comentario irritó a Darien. No era que hubiese traído a su casa a muchas mujeres; en general, prefería ir a casa de ellas o a algún hotel, pero las pocas que habían pasado por allí le habían felicitado por la elegante decoración de su piso. La cruda sinceridad de la señorita Serena Tsukino era un caso único de malos modales, decidió, y él, Darien Chiba, creía firmemente en la buena educación como un

pilar indispensable para impedir el desmoronamiento de la sociedad.

—Lamento que no sea de tu agrado —respondió con un velado sarcasmo que a Sere no le pasó desapercibido.

—Perdóname, Dar —suplicó ella juntando las manos en un teatral ademán de plegaria—. Como diría mi madre: el exceso de sinceridad es una imperdonable falta de educación. Te prometo que no diré nada más que pueda molestarte.

Al ver su expresión contrita, Darien sintió un impulso casi irrefrenable de extender la mano y acariciar la suave piel de su mejilla. A duras penas logró reprimirlo y se preguntó cómo era posible que esa imprevisible criatura le hiciera pasar en menos de un segundo del enojo a la ternura, siendo esta, además, una emoción con la

que no estaba muy familiarizado.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ya o perderemos la marea —declaró en un tono que no delataba las confusas emociones que se agitaban en su pecho.

Darien le ofreció unos zapatos de goma y un salvavidas y le ordenó que se sentase en la popa, asegurando que él se ocuparía del resto. Serena obedeció en el acto, tratando de molestar lo menos posible. A bordo de un barco no se encontraba en su elemento y le daba pavor resbalar y caer a las aguas sucias y revueltas del río Támesis. La chica observó a su vecino con interés; él también se había calzado unos zapatos más adecuados y se movía con soltura por la cubierta, atando y desatando nudos y enrollando cabos con unas manivelas metálicas. No tardó mucho en encender el motor y soltar amarras, y pocos minutos después la embarcación abandonaba el pantalán con lentitud.

Navegaron a motor hasta que llegaron a una zona más tranquila del río. Allí Darien desplegó las velas, le indicó que se sentara a su lado y comenzaron a deslizarse silenciosamente sobre las turbias aguas, en dirección a Greenwich. A pesar de que vivía en Londres desde sus tiempos de estudiante, Serena nunca se había subido ni siquiera a uno de esos barcos rebosantes de turistas que recorrían el río; era la primera vez que veía la ciudad desde el Támesis y el espectáculo le pareció maravilloso.

Al principio, Sere se asustó bastante cuando la embarcación se inclinó hacia un lado debido a la fuerte brisa que hinchaba las velas y, aunque no dijo nada, se aferró con tanta fuerza a la barandilla metálica que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—No tengas miedo, no vamos a volcar —le aseguró Dar mirándola divertido, mientras movía la caña del timón con pericia para no perder ni una gota de viento.

—No tengo miedo —negó Serena, sin caer en la cuenta de que sus ojos eran de lo más expresivo.

—Ya lo veo, Serena —declaró él, burlón.

—Llámame Sere, nadie me llama Serena; solo mi madre cuando se enfada.

—Entonces estamos en paz. A mí nadie me llama Dar.

La joven se encogió de hombros y al ver que, a pesar de que el velero iba bastante escorado, no volcaban consiguió relajarse y empezó a disfrutar del placer de sentir el aire frío acariciando su cara y su pelo. Poco después, los altos edificios se hicieron cada vez más escasos y dieron paso a la pintoresca campiña inglesa.

—¿Quieres llevar un rato el timón?

Sere lo miró con cierto sobresalto.

—Creo que no me atrevo —confesó, temerosa.

—No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré.

Serena cogió la caña con precaución y Darien colocó su mano, grande y cálida, sobre la suya.

—¿Ves? Muévelo con suavidad en dirección contraria a la que quieras tomar. Si mueves la caña hacia babor, el lado izquierdo, la proa irá hacia la derecha y viceversa.

—Menudo lío. —Sin saber por qué, Serena se sentía un poco incómoda por la cercanía masculina; estaba tan cerca de él, que incluso podía oler el sutil y agradable aroma de su aftershave.

Por fin, Darien soltó su mano y dejó a Sere llevar el timón en solitario. Al sentir cómo la pequeña embarcación respondía al más mínimo de sus movimientos, la embargó una sensación de poder y libertad que le hizo soltar una carcajada de contento.

—¡Es maravilloso!

El hombre observó su rostro ligeramente enrojecido por la brisa y el entusiasmo, el cabello revuelto y los ojos centelleantes y, una vez más, pensó que la señorita Tsukino era la persona más llena de vida que había visto jamás. Serena desbordaba pasión por todos los poros de su piel, lo cual resultaba un fenómeno fascinante e inquietante a la vez y Darien era aún incapaz de decidir si la burbujeante señorita Tsukino le agradaba o no.

Después de un par de horas navegando, Darien decidió echar el ancla en un bucólico tramo del río desde el que se divisaba una antigua iglesia de piedra, rodeada de verdes prados en los que pastaba tranquila alguna que otra vaca, ajena por completo a la inmensa urbe que se erigía a pocos kilómetros. Estaban teniendo mucha suerte con el tiempo. A pesar de que el cielo estaba cubierto de amenazadoras nubes grises, de vez en

cuando salía el sol y, por el momento, la lluvia parecía que iba a respetarlos. Mientras Sere sacaba de la bolsa las provisiones que había traído, Darien hizo aparecer, como un mago de la chistera, un par de copas y una botella de vino español.

—Espero que te guste el vino, Serena. En tu honor he traído un vino español, un Ribera de Duero —anunció, mientras descorchaba la botella con habilidad.

—Sí, me encanta, pero te advierto que no puedo tomar más de una copa —le advirtió Serena muy seria.

—¿Solo una copa? ¿Tienes algún tipo de alergia? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—Se trata más bien de una pequeña enfermedad...

—¡No me asustes!

—Bueno —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros —, no es nada grave. Simplemente, no tolero el alcohol. Si tomo un poco más de la cuenta pierdo los papeles de manera lamentable.

—Parece un fenómeno interesante —afirmó Darien, al tiempo que le tendía una de las copas.

—Créeme, no lo es —Serena suspiró y luego, con expresión pensativa, bebió un poco de vino y añadió—: Está buenísimo.

—Y, si no es indiscreción, ¿a qué le llamas perder los papeles, exactamente? ¿Te da por irte a la cama con extraños? ¿Por ponerte desnuda cabeza abajo? —insistió Darien, zumbón.

—No te rías. No tiene ninguna gracia. Por lo que me han contado, aún no he llegado a esos extremos —comentó muy seria y le tendió uno de los sándwiches que había preparado.

Darien le dio un buen mordisco y exclamó:

—¡Hmm, delicioso!

—¿Verdad? —El rostro de Sere se animó de nuevo—. Estos sándwiches son mi especialidad. Mi única especialidad, en realidad. Confieso que en la cocina soy un cero a la izquierda.

—Son los mejores sándwiches que he tomado jamás, pero volviendo a nuestra conversación, ¿qué efectos tiene el alcohol sobre ti? —Serena observó los ojos zafiro de su vecino que ahora no parecían tan fríos; era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír y tenía que reconocer que resultaba un hombre muy atractivo.

«Bueno», se dijo, «quizá el pobre tenga solución después de todo».

Sere dio otro sorbo de vino y prosiguió:

—Verás, al día siguiente no recuerdo nada de lo que he dicho ni de lo que he hecho. Los que me han visto en ese estado dicen que me pongo enormemente cariñosa.

—Eso está bien —afirmó, irónico.

—No lo creas. Solo me ha ocurrido dos veces en mi vida. La primera fue cuando tenía dieciséis años; una compañera de clase me invitó a una fiesta y, por primera vez, bebí bastante alcohol. Hasta ese momento solo le había dado algún que otro sorbo a una cerveza. Lo único que recuerdo fue que, cuando me desperté en mi cama, me dolía la cabeza como si tuviera un millar de alfileres clavados en el cerebro y otros tantos en los globos oculares. Había vomitado dos veces en el suelo del baño y una en la alfombra del salón, y mi madre estaba tan furiosa que pensé que le estallaría una vena del cuello. Mi amiga Molly me contó más tarde que no había parado de abrazar a todo el mundo, chicos, chicas, una vagabunda que dormía en la plaza y que por lo visto empezó a gritar llamando a la policía, un perro callejero lleno de pulgas...

Al ver su expresión desolada ante aquellos recuerdos, Darien no pudo contenerse más y soltó una carcajada.

Sere alzó los ojos hacia él y lo miró indignada.

—Perdona, Serena, sigue contando, por favor —rogó tratando de recuperar la seriedad.

—En resumen, cuando volví el lunes al colegio había dos chicos y una chica, que decían ser mis novios, a los que había jurado amor eterno. — Darien empezó a reírse de nuevo y, a pesar de que le irritaba que se tomara a broma su triste historia, Serena pensó que estaba guapísimo.

—¡Menos mal que también se me ocurrió meter algunas latas de coca-cola en la nevera! — exclamó él algo más calmado, mientras le pedía otro sándwich—. Cuéntame qué pasó la segunda vez que bebiste.

—Creo que no lo haré. Son historias muy íntimas y no pretendo resultar graciosa —replicó Serena con el ceño fruncido.

—Por favor, por favor —suplicó su vecino, con los iris zafiro chispeando de diversión.

—Está bien —asintió la chica, resignada—, pero prométeme que no te reirás.

—Palabra de boy scout —respondió él con expresión solemne, al tiempo que alzaba la palma de la mano.

Serena lo miró con desconfianza, pero a pesar de ello continuó con su historia:

—La segunda vez que bebí fue hace unos cuatro años. También fue en una fiesta. Estaba un poco triste porque mi novio me había dejado.

—¿Te dejó él a ti? —preguntó Darien, extrañado.

—Pues sí, me dejó él, no sé por qué te sorprendes tanto. Aunque, si te soy sincera, en realidad no me sentía triste porque me hubiera dejado. Lo que en realidad me angustiaba era que, después de haber estado más de dos años juntos, notaba que no estaba excesivamente apenada por el hecho en sí. No sé si me entiendes...

—Vamos, que tú tampoco estabas muy enamorada de él —afirmó Dar tratando de aclarar la cuestión mientras alargaba el brazo y cogía el tercer sandwich.

—En efecto, pero me daba rabia sentirme así porque, justo antes de darme la patada, Diamante me había acusado de eso mismo y de ser una bruja sin corazón, y yo lo había negado indignada. Y al final resultó que él tenía razón y... volviendo a lo que te estaba contando, pues eso, que me sentía triste y un poco deprimida y decidí tomarme unas copas para animarme. Pensé que quizá lo que me ocurrió cuando tenía dieciséis años no tenía por qué volver a repetirse.

—Pero se repitió.

—Así es. No dejé que Molly me contara todos los detalles, pero me dijo que dos hombres se habían peleado por mí y que otro tipo, bastante bebido, había amenazado con tirarse por el balcón si no le prometía en ese mismo instante que me casaría con él. —Cuando Dar al fin consiguió dejar de reír se dio cuenta de que Serena lo observaba irritada.

—Creo que debiste ser un boy scout lamentable —declaró la joven con rencor.

—Reconozco que nunca me aceptaron entre sus filas, pero... —Dar se interrumpió y examinó con recelo la copa casi vacía de la chica. Con un rápido movimiento se la arrebató de la mano y la dejó a un lado, luego rebuscó en la nevera portátil y sacó una lata de coca-cola.

—Será mejor que no bebas más.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Sere lanzándole una mirada malévola—. No te veo perdiendo la cabeza con facilidad.

—No, pero tampoco me gusta correr riesgos innecesarios —contestó Darien muy serio, sin dejar de masticar.

—Bueno y ahora que has devorado todos mis sándwiches —comentó ella al ver cómo se tragaba el último pedazo del cuarto emparedado—, solo puedo ofrecerte esta humilde tableta de chocolate como postre.

—Perfecto, me encanta el chocolate —afirmó su vecino, satisfecho.

—Vaya, por fin hemos descubierto que tenemos algo en común…


	4. Chapter 4

Permanecieron un buen rato fondeados frente a la antigua iglesia de piedra, mecidos por el suave balanceo del barco y charlando amigablemente.

—Dime, Dar, ¿por qué trabajas tanto? — preguntó Serena en un momento dado, mientras dejaba resbalar una mirada soñadora por el pintoresco paisaje.

—No trabajo tanto —contestó Darien, tumbado perezosamente sobre el banco de plástico de la bañera, mientras estudiaba a Sere con disimulo por entre sus párpados entornados.

—Una persona que está más de un mes sin pasar por su casa, tiene pinta de trabajar un montón, ¿no? —comentó la joven, al tiempo que alzaba su cara hacia el único rayo de sol que había logrado traspasar la espesa capa de nubes.

—Era una operación especial que me llevó más tiempo de lo que pensaba. Normalmente, aunque viajo mucho, no suelo pasar más de dos o tres días fuera. Y tú, Serena, ¿a qué te dedicas? — interrogó a su vez, deseoso de conocer algo más de su desconcertante vecina.

Al oír su pregunta, Serena abrió los ojos, volvió el rostro hacia él y contestó:

—Soy profesora de dibujo. Trabajo con personas discapacitadas. —Darien se la quedó mirando con fijeza; era lo último que esperaba oír —. ¿No te lo crees? —preguntó ella adivinando sus pensamientos—. Seguro que pensabas que soy una chica superficial, a la que lo único que le interesa es ir a fiestas y divertirse lo más posible.

—Reconozco que me has sorprendido.

—En cambio tú a mi no —respondió ella con las pupilas chispeando, traviesas—. Sé con exactitud la imagen que tienes de mí, eres un tipo tan predecible como el tiempo en Inglaterra.

Serena cerró los párpados dispuesta a gozar una vez más de los débiles rayos de sol que de vez en cuando conseguían atravesar las nubes, cada vez más densas. De nuevo, a Dar le irritó que se burlara de él. Predecible, ¿eh? Se iba a enterar esa pequeña bruja de lo predecible que era.

—¿De verdad crees que lo soy? —Con lentitud, bajó sus largas piernas del banco.

—Ajá —respondió ella sin abrir los ojos—, eres el tipo de hombre que mi amiga Molly y yo siempre hemos clasificado como TOP.

—¿TOP? —preguntó acercándose a ella con sigilo.

—Trabajador obsesivo y prejuicioso.

De repente, unos brazos poderosos la aferraron con fuerza y la obligaron a ponerse en pie. Sin saber muy bien cómo, Serena se encontró atrapada contra un pecho duro como el hormigón.

—¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber qué haces?— preguntó Sere, abriendo los ojos, sobresaltada.

—Solo quiero demostrarte que no soy tan predecible —respondió él en un tono sosegado, a pesar de que sus ojos zafiro despedían destellos malignos.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó la cara de la joven al ver su expresión y, divertida, le preguntó:

—¿Qué vas a hacer? No creo que puedas violarme en este pequeño cascarón, la verdad, resultaría terriblemente incómodo y, además, podríamos volcar. —Por un instante, Darien se quedó desconcertado; al menos había esperado asustarla un poco.

—Creo que no llegaré a tanto —Darien sujetó la barbilla femenina entre el índice y el pulgar y la obligó a alzar su rostro hacia él, mientras su cabeza empezaba a descender con lentitud.

—Será mejor que no lo hagas —advirtió Serena muy seria.

—¿Por qué?, no creo que sea la primera vez que te besan. —Su rostro se detuvo a menos de cinco centímetros del de la chica.

—Tengo que hacerte una advertencia.

Curioso, Darien se quedó mirando esos iris azules, brillantes, que despedían destellos cegadores desmintiendo su aparente gravedad.

—Me estás asustando. ¿Qué es lo que debo saber?

—Todo aquel que me besa, se enamora irremediablemente de mí... —anunció Sere con voz tonante sin que su rostro perdiera ni un ápice de su seriedad, pero su vecino alzó una ceja, escéptico, se acercó un poco más a ella y declaró muy decidido:

—Me arriesgaré.

Con suavidad, Darien posó sus labios sobre la tentadora boca femenina dispuesto a darle, de una vez por todas, una lección a esa mujer irritante.

Los labios de Serena estaban fríos y sabían ligeramente a chocolate. Dar utilizó su técnica más depurada; quería que ella se diera cuenta de que no era el tipo aburrido y predecible que pensaba, pero no estaba en absoluto preparado para la explosiva secreción de hormonas que provocaron los suaves labios femeninos al moverse contra los suyos. ¡Por Dios!, se dijo, aturdido. ¡Esa chica debía haber hecho un cursillo avanzado de «cómo volverle la cabeza del revés a un hombre con un solo beso»!

—Está bien, Dar. —Darien no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que sintió las palmas femeninas apoyadas contra su pecho, en un infructuoso intento de apartarlo, mientras escuchaba la voz de Serena que parecía llegarle desde una distancia de cientos de kilómetros—. Reconozco que besas muy bien y espero que aceptarás que yo tampoco lo hago del todo mal...

—No me quejo, no. —Le alegró de que el tono de su voz, aunque algo más ronco, se aproximase al suyo habitual.

—Pero no debemos aficionarnos. Lo último que me apetece es enredarme con un tipo como tú — afirmó Sere, tranquila, aunque su aparente tranquilidad quedaba desmentida por la velocidad a la que su pecho subía y bajaba debajo de su jersey.

—Te devuelvo el cumplido —respondió él, bastante picado, al tiempo que daba un paso atrás para alejarse un poco de ella.

—No te enfades, anda, admito que eres un hombre guapísimo y que hoy lo he pasado muy bien contigo, Dar, pero reconocerás que no podemos ser más distintos.

—No te estaba pidiendo que te casaras conmigo —replicó Darien, cortante.

—Lástima —suspiró Serena, mirándolo con fingida tristeza—. Ya me parecía a mí que eras uno de esos hombres con alergia al compromiso.

Con algo parecido a un gruñido, Darien la soltó por fin y anunció:

—Será mejor que regresemos, el cielo se está poniendo muy negro. —A Sere se le borró de golpe la sonrisa de la cara.

—¿No habrá peligro, verdad? Solo de pensar en caerme en estas aguas se me pone la carne de gallina declaró la joven frotándose los brazos.

La mirada de Darien se suavizó al posarse sobre su cara asustada y trató de calmarla.

—Soy un buen marino. Confía en mí. —Con sorprendente agilidad teniendo en cuenta su gran envergadura, el hombre saltó al interior del pequeño camarote y, segundos después, reapareció con un par de impermeables amarillos—. Ponte esto. Lo vas a necesitar.

Serena se lo puso en el acto y, obediente, se colocó donde Darien le indicó. El velero se deslizaba a toda velocidad cabeceando sobre las agitadas aguas del Támesis, pero apenas llevaban media hora navegando cuando comenzó a diluviar.

Sin dejar de sujetar el timón con mano firme, Darien lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Sere que, sentada a su lado, le ayudaba a hacer contrapeso y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. A pesar de la capucha, el pelo de la joven chorreaba y el impermeable le quedaba tan enorme, que parecía una niña disfrazada. De pronto, le asaltó una súbita oleada de ternura y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, tratando de

reconfortarla.

—¡Tranquila, no hay por qué asustarse! —gritó.

—¡No estoy asustada! —contestó ella, tratando de hacerse oír por encima del estruendo de la lluvia y el viento. A juzgar por el resplandor de sus pupilas, Serena decía la verdad y Darien sintió una súbita admiración por esa chica a la que nada parecía amedrentar.

Hora y media después, Sere le devolvía a Darien su empapado chubasquero frente a la puerta de su casa.

—Mil gracias por tu invitación, Dar. No pensé que navegar fuera tan emocionante. ¡He disfrutado muchísimo!

Darien examinó ese rostro alborozado alzado hacia él y de nuevo sonrió; estaba claro que no mentía, Serena no podía ocultar su entusiasmo.

—Será mejor que te des un baño caliente si no quieres coger una pulmonía.

—Sí, papá. Buenas noches —se burló la chica.

«Definitivamente, es una mujer de lo más exasperante», concluyó Darien, mirando cómo Serena desaparecía con rapidez detrás la puerta.

A pesar de todo, reconocía que lo había pasado muy bien. La señorita Tsukino era un fenómeno de la naturaleza digno de estudio, se dijo. Por supuesto, no era en absoluto el tipo de mujer que a él le atraía; era demasiado franca, con una tendencia irritante a tomarlo todo a broma y nada sofisticada. Bueno, reconocía que tenía una cara encantadora, pero su cuerpo no era lo suficientemente voluptuoso para su gusto. Como si su mente quisiera desmentir esa afirmación, recordó el subidón de testosterona que experimentó al besarla.

«Es la novedad, unida al hecho de que hace tiempo que no estoy con una mujer. La semana que viene llamaré a Beryl», se prometió.

Beryl y él estaban inmersos en una relación intermitente que duraba casi dos años. Ella trabajaba en un bufete de abogados que en el pasado había llevado varios asuntos de Chiba & Asociados, y solía ser su pareja en los bailes y eventos sociales a los que a menudo le invitaban.

Beryl era una mujer que había triunfado en su carrera; entendía a la perfección lo importante que era para él su trabajo y no trataba de agobiarle con demandas imposibles. También era mundana y hermosa y tenía muy claro lo que quería. Hacía tiempo que Darien sospechaba que ella deseaba casarse con él y él mismo llevaba un tiempo sopesándolo, al fin y al cabo, tenía cuarenta y dos años. Ya iba siendo hora de sentar la cabeza y tener una familia.

Su madre no cesaba de recordarle cuál era su deber. Desde 1789 había habido un Chiba en Hallcourt Abbey y, como ella le repetía tan a menudo, no estaba dispuesta a que esa tradición muriera con él. Aunque sus caracteres siempre habían chocado, Darien no podía negar que en esa cuestión su madre tenía razón; ¿qué sentido tenía dejarse la piel en la empresa familiar si no había hijos a quienes legársela? Bajo el chorro ardiente de la ducha, el encantador rostro de su vecina se coló en sus pensamientos sin ser invitado.

Completamente previsible. Eso era lo que Serena pensaba de él y no entendía por qué le molestaba tanto; como ella misma dijo, no podían ser más diferentes. Con un suspiro, Darien salió al fin de la ducha, se envolvió en una toalla y fue a prepararse algo de cenar.

Mientras tanto, tumbada en la enorme bañera del cuarto de baño de su tío, con la espuma rebosando por el borde y unas cuantas velas aromáticas encendidas por toda iluminación, Catalina también pensaba en su vecino. Su beso había caído sobre ella como la bomba atómica sobre Hiroshima en una cálida mañana de agosto y, aunque se felicitaba por haber salido bastante airosa de la situación, prefería que no volviera a repetirse. A pesar de su aspecto estirado y distante, no sabía por qué, pero Darien le caía bien y sentía una preocupación casi maternal por su bienestar.

«Bueno, reconozco que las emociones que me provocó su beso no fueron muy maternales que digamos», se confesó a sí misma. Sin embargo, seguía pensando que el atractivo y exitoso Darien Chiba no era un hombre feliz.

Permaneció en la bañera, sintiéndose en la gloria, hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse y se vio obligada a salir. Después se puso el pijama y decidió preparar una cena ligera y acostarse temprano. Al día siguiente tenía mucho trabajo.

Debía ultimar los detalles de la exposición que tendría lugar en la galería de arte de un amigo suyo; el sábado era la inauguración y se le estaba echando el tiempo encima. De nuevo, sin saber por qué, pensó en Darien y una suave sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

Quizá invitara a su arisco vecino...

Durante el resto de la semana, Darien y Serena tan solo se cruzaron en una ocasión. Sere salía a dar su cotidiano paseo nocturno con Milo cuando, al abrir la puerta del edificio, casi chocó contra una pelirroja despampanante que justo entraba en ese momento.

—Debería mirar por dónde va —le espetó la recién llegada en un tono gélido, mientras miraba el cabello revuelto de Catalina y sus vaqueros rotos con desdén.

—Disculpe, iba distraída —contestó Sere, sofocada, tratando de sujetar al gigantesco perrazo, empeñado en saltar sobre Darien, lo que provocó que la correa se liara en torno a las esculturales piernas de la enfurecida mujer, que perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

—¡Quieto, Milo! —ordenó Darien con firmeza mientras sujetaba a Beryl por el codo, justo a tiempo. Por fin, Milo pareció reaccionar ante el tono autoritario del hombre y los tres consiguieron desenredarse de lo que parecía una trampa mortal.

—Perdone, por favor —repitió Sere, abochornada, al tiempo que le lanzaba una sonrisa de disculpa a la enojada pelirroja.

La mujer no respondió, sino que se quedó mirando a Serena como si fuera el bicharraco más despreciable con el que había tenido la desgracia de cruzarse jamás.

—Buenas noches, Serena —saludó Darien, flemático.

—¿Os conocéis? —preguntó la pelirroja observándolos a ambos con repentino interés.

—Dar es mi vecino —informó Sere alegremente.

—¿Dar? —interrogó la otra alzando las cejas en una muda pregunta, pero Darien se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Mira Beryl, esta es Serena Tsukino, mi vecina. Serena, te presento a Beryl Kuin.

—Encantada de conocerte —le dijo Sere tendiéndole la mano con entusiasmo, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que la tal Beryl estaba deseando perderla de vista—. Voy a aprovechar este agradable encuentro para invitaros a los dos a la inauguración de la exposición de mis chicos. —Serena rebuscó en el inmenso y desgastado bolso de cuero marrón que llevaba colgado en bandolera y, después de un buen rato, sacó un par de invitaciones bastante arrugadas y le tendió una a cada uno. —Si el sábado no tenéis otro plan, por favor, no dudéis en pasaros por la galería. Estarán allí todos mis alumnos, orgullosos como padres primerizos. Habrá un cóctel, bastante sencillo eso sí, pero os prometo que lo pasaremos bien. Todo el dinero que se recaude irá destinado a acondicionar el edificio en el que impartimos los talleres y... bueno, será mejor que me vaya o Milo me arrancará el brazo a tirones. ¡Buenas noches! ¡Que os divirtáis!

Como un torbellino, la caótica joven desapareció en la noche medio arrastrada por el enorme dogo. Darien se quedó un rato en silencio, tratando de recuperarse del encontronazo con su apabullante vecina; algo le decía que a Beryl no le había hecho muy feliz conocerla.

—¿Dar? Nunca había oído que nadie te llamase así.

—Como habrás observado, esa chica es algo así como un espíritu libre. A veces resulta tremendamente impertinente, pero no merece la pena enfadarse. Gracias a Dios no nos vemos mucho —dijo en un tono que procuró que fuera lo más indiferente posible.

Algo más tranquila por su explicación, Beryl se colgó de nuevo del brazo de su acompañante.

—Vamos, querido, estoy deseando tomar una copa.

Una vez en su piso, Darien la condujo al salón, tocó un botón en una pequeña pantalla táctil que había en una de las paredes y, al instante, una suave melodía los envolvió. Mientras él traía las bebidas, Beryl se acomodó en uno de los inmensos sofás de líneas rectangulares y miró a su alrededor con aires de propietaria. Dar regresó al rato con dos gintonics servidos en vasos altos llenos de hielo y con una rodaja de limón, y se sentó a su lado.

A pesar del ambiente íntimo y relajante del salón, Darien se sentía un tanto inquieto. Beryl se había empeñado en ir a su casa y ahora él se estaba arrepintiendo de haber cedido a sus ruegos. La observó con detenimiento mientras daba un sorbo a su copa. No podía negarse que Beryl Kuin era una mujer muy hermosa; su pelo era de ese tono rojo irlandés tan poco corriente, y los ojos, avellanas casi rojizos , tenían una mirada felina y sensual. Sobre su cuerpo incitante, lleno de curvas rotundas, lucía un breve vestido de un conocido diseñador que se ajustaba a él como una segunda piel. Sin embargo, a pesar de su aspecto voluptuoso y tentador, de repente la encontró tan fría como una diosa esculpida en mármol.

—¿Quieres que vayamos el próximo sábado a la exposición? —preguntó Darien, procurando alejar de su mente esos pensamientos.

—¿Estás de broma, cariño? Nada me apetecería menos que ir al antro al que, a juzgar por su forma de vestir, seguramente nos está invitando tu querida vecina. Por lo que nos ha contado, sus chicos —resaltó la palabra sarcástica— parecen ser meros principiantes.

—No solo son principiantes, sino que también son discapacitados. Desde luego no creo que se trate de un evento social de primera magnitud, pero es un plan diferente. —El tono de Darien era tranquilo, a pesar de que las palabras de Beryl le resultaron irritantes.

—Sin duda, sería diferente; solo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos. Además, recuerda que el sábado es la cena de gala de la Royal Opera House. Pero no hablemos más de tu molesta vecinita; no he venido aquí para eso —declaró en un tono sensual, al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada insinuante bajo sus largas pestañas cargadas de rímel.

De nuevo, Darien pensó que, a veces, Beryl resultaba un tanto insensible. Sin embargo, aceptó la invitación de sus bellos ojos y bajó la cabeza, atrapando con los suyos los labios de ella. La boca femenina se abrió ansiosa bajo su contacto y, de pronto, Dar se sorprendió pensando en otro beso y en otros labios. Maldijo por dentro y trató de apartar esa inoportuna comparación de su cabeza, pero era consciente de que esa noche los expertos besos de Beryl, que hasta entonces siempre habían sabido pulsar la tecla adecuada, no estaban produciendo ningún efecto. A pesar de todo, siguió besándola hasta que notó que las manos femeninas se introducían bajo la tela de su camisa.

Sin saber por qué, de pronto Darien sintió que no tenía ninguna gana de continuar con aquello, así que paró en seco y, con suavidad, se apartó de ella.

—Perdona, Beryl. Debo estar más cansado de lo que pensaba, pero creo que no ha sido una buena idea invitarte. —Un relámpago de furia llameó por un instante en los ojos rojizos pero, casi de inmediato, la mujer se dominó y Darien admiró, una vez más, el control que Beryl ejercía sobre sus emociones.

—En ese caso será mejor que me marche — declaró en tono comedido. Decidida, se levantó del sillón y cogió su bolso y el abrigo que había arrojado sobre el otro sofá.

—Lo siento, te llevaré a tu casa.

—No hace falta, Darien, será suficiente con que me pidas un taxi.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él sintiéndose algo culpable; después de todo, la situación no resultaba agradable para ninguno de los dos.

—No te preocupes, querido, tampoco a mí me vendrá mal dormir un poco. La verdad es que con la operación Fleetwork, últimamente el ritmo de trabajo resulta agobiante.

—Me alegro de que seas una mujer capaz de comprender estas cosas —declaró Darien complacido, mientras se inclinaba sobre su mano y la besaba con galantería.

Halagada por su comentario, Beryl olvidó un poco lo humillada que se había sentido unos minutos antes.

Darien llamó al taxi, que llegó enseguida, y la acompañó al portal para despedirla. Justo cuando el vehículo se alejaba, apareció Serena con Milo o, quizá sería más correcto decir, Milo arrastrando a Serena de vuelta a casa.

—Caramba, ¿ya se va? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Os habéis peleado? —preguntó la joven, curiosa.

—No sé si eres consciente, Serena, de lo indiscreta que resultas muchas veces —respondió Darien, molesto por su falta de delicadeza.

—Tienes razón, mi madre me lo dice a menudo —suspiró como si se le partiera el corazón, pero enseguida repitió—: Vamos, dímelo, anda, ¿os habéis peleado?

Darien contestó muy enojado:

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Creo que a tu despampanante novia no le ha hecho mucha gracia conocerme. ¿Aún no le has dicho que me consideras una chica irritante y entrometida? —le preguntó con una mirada maliciosa.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, el hombre la interrumpió:

—Estás equivocada —respondió en un tono poco amistoso.

—¿Sobre lo que piensas de mí? —Serena siguió provocándolo.

—No, sobre que Beryl te considere un peligro —respondió, agresivo, perdiendo al fin los estribos.

Sin embargo, en cuanto pronunció esas palabras se arrepintió. A él le horrorizaba la mala educación y acababa de ser terriblemente grosero con esa chica. Confundido por su extraño comportamiento, observó como Sere se agachaba para acariciar a Milo con el rostro oculto por su larga melena.

—Disculpa —se excusó con rigidez, notando que su enfado con ella aumentaba de forma paralela a lo mal que le estaba haciendo sentir.

Serena siguió acariciando a Milo como si no le hubiera oído y Darien percibió que sus hombros temblaban. Horrorizado, se acuclilló junto a ella y, con suavidad, posó la mano sobre su espalda—. Serena, perdóname, por favor. Siento haber insinuado que me parecías irritante y entrometida, te prometo que no es así.

Sere apartó la larga melena de su cara con mano temblorosa y volvió hacia él su rostro congestionado por la risa.

—Te perdono, Dar —afirmó soltando una carcajada—. Pero no sé por qué, no te creo…

Darien no podía soportar que una joven insignificante como Serena Tsukino se burlara de él y, de repente, toda la ira acumulada en su interior estalló por fin.

—¡Te comportas como una mocosa insoportable! Haces bien en no creerme, en realidad, pienso que eres la chica más irritante, entrometida, mal educada y...

Sere alzó una mano y la apoyó con delicadeza contra su áspera mejilla, y ese leve contacto hizo que el hombre se callara en el acto.

—Perdóname, Dar. Pero no puedo resistir las ganas de hacerte rabiar, es superior a mis fuerzas. Siempre aparentas tenerlo todo tan controlado que da gusto cuando te saco de tus casillas; de alguna manera te hace parecer más humano —confesó la joven sonriéndole con simpatía.

El hombre apartó la cara como si el ligero roce de los dedos de la muchacha le hubiera quemado y, reprimiendo un fuerte deseo de zarandearla, se puso en pie despacio intentando tranquilizarse.

—Cómo me alegra resultarte tan divertido. Será mejor que vuelva a mi casa. Buenas noches, Serena. —Con mucha dignidad, entró en el portal y, sin dejarse llevar por las enormes ganas que tenía de dar un portazo, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con suavidad.


	5. Chapter 5

Sere vio desaparecer la alta y elegante figura masculina tras la puerta de cristal y suspiró. No le extrañaba que Dar la odiase; era consciente de que su táctica para bajar los humos a los hombres a veces levantaba ampollas, pero estaba convencida de que Darien Chiba necesitaba doble ración.

Nunca había visto a un hombre tan serio, tan comedido, tan odiosamente educado. Todavía no era capaz de entender cómo un tipo así había podido besarla con tanta pasión en el barco; parecía más frío que un congelador industrial. Y luego estaba su fabulosa, maravillosa y hermosa novia. A Sere le bastó una ojeada para saber a qué tipo de mujer se enfrentaba y no le cupo duda de que era de esas que se dedicarían a potenciar los rasgos más desagradables de la personalidad de su desgraciado novio.

«Bueno, Dar Chiba no tiene un aspecto muy desgraciado, la verdad», admitió para sí, «pero no sé por qué, no me cabe duda de que no es un hombre feliz y, lo que es más, estoy convencida de que estará mucho mejor sin esa tipeja fría y calculadora, por muy guapa que sea».

Convencida de la bondad de sus propósitos para ayudar a su pobre vecino, Sere comenzó a silbar una alegre melodía y subió de dos en dos los escalones de granito de la entrada del imponente edificio de acero y cristal, seguida de cerca por Milo.

La inauguración estaba siendo un éxito. A esas horas ya se habían vendido muchos cuadros y los alumnos de Serena estaban eufóricos por la emoción. La mayoría de los asistentes eran familiares de los chicos y todos ellos le había trasmitido a la joven su inmensa gratitud por el placer que les daba ver a sus hijos o hermanos

felices de sentirse, al menos por un día, como cualquier otra persona. Neflyte, el dueño de la galería de arte, rodeó la cintura de Sere con uno de sus brazos y le susurró al oído:

—Parece que la cosa funciona, ángel mío. Serena se volvió hacia él, sonriente, y le

contestó:

—Está siendo todo un éxito. Ya casi hemos recaudado la mitad de lo que necesitamos para reparar el edificio. Muchas gracias, Neflyte, no sé qué habríamos hecho sin tu ayuda. —Su amiga Molly se acercó a ellos en ese momento.

—Caramba, Sere, algunos de estos alumnos tuyos tienen las manos muy largas —se quejó intentando sacudirse a un muchacho bajito, de grandes ojos y sonrisa perpetua.

—Kelvin, cielo, deja a Molly tranquila, ahora no quiere jugar contigo.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y, sin perder su sonrisa, se alejó en dirección a otra chica que andaba por

allí.

—A Kelvin le encantan las chicas guapas y creo que tu pelo le ha deslumbrado —comentó Sere admirando los rojos rizos de su amiga.

—No te quejes, Molly, para una vez que un hombre te presta atención... —Como de costumbre, Neflyte no dejó pasar la ocasión de pincharla.

—Ja, ja, Neflyte, eres muy gracioso —respondió Molly, lanzándole una mirada asesina al dueño de la galería.

Molly y Neflyte habían mantenido una tormentosa relación durante casi tres años, hasta que ella lo dejó por uno de los jóvenes artistas que exponían en su galería. Desde entonces, no podían verse sin intercambiar alguna que otra pulla.

—Paz, queridos, no empecéis —rogó Sere, conciliadora.

—Buenas noches, Serena.

Sorprendida, la joven se volvió y descubrió a Darien a su espalda vestido con un elegante esmoquin negro y una camisa de un blanco cegador que resaltaba el tono bronceado de su piel.

—¡Caramba, Dar, esta noche ya te había dado por perdido! Vienes muy elegante —declaró Sere contenta de verlo allí, mientras recorría de arriba a abajo su poderosa figura con admiración.

A pesar de sí mismo, a Darien le complació sentir los ojos de Serena sobre su cuerpo. Ella se había quitado sus eternos vaqueros rotos y ahora llevaba unos pantalones y una sencilla camisa de color negro, solo aliviado por el pañuelo de gasa en tonos vivos que lucía en torno a su cuello. En contraste, su melena brillaba con reflejos más dorados y Darien no pudo evitar pensar, como siempre le ocurría, que aunque no llevara prendas elegantes o de marca, Serena se las arreglaba para estar siempre preciosa.

—Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Te conocí el otro día en la fiesta. Sere, deberías presentarme como Dios manda —intervino Molly, lanzándole una provocativa mirada al recién llegado por debajo de sus pestañas.

—Cuidado todo el mundo: la devoradora de hombres local, afila sus garras... —El sarcasmo, apenas velado, de las palabras de Neflyte hizo que a Molly le entraran ganas de estrangularlo.

—¡No empecéis otra vez, vosotros dos! — ordenó Sere, cansada de sus eternas disputas—. Mira, Dar, te presento a Neflyte Sanjoin, el dueño de esta galería, que amablemente nos ha cedido su local para esta exposición y a Molly Osaka, aunque ya os conocéis, amiga mía desde hace no sé cuántos años. Chicos, este es Darien Chiba.

—¿De Chiba & Asociados? —preguntó Neflyte, impresionado.

—En efecto —respondió Dar y le tendió la mano, tras haber hecho lo mismo con Molly.

—Qué formalito eres —declaró Molly, haciendo un mohín.

—No lo sabes tú bien —recalcó Sere con cierto retintín que fastidió a su vecino.

—¿De dónde vienes tan guapo, Darien? — interrogó Molly con curiosidad, devorándolo con los ojos.

—Acabo de llegar de una cena de gala en la Royal Opera House. Al terminar de comer, mi pareja se sintió indispuesta y me vine para acá. Tengo mucha curiosidad por ver el trabajo de tus alumnos, Serena.

En ese momento, una chica de no más de veinte años con síndrome de Down se acercó a Sere y la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura.

—¡Sere, Sere, he vendido mi cuadro! ¡Por veinte libras! —declaró, emocionada, mientras sus ojos rasgados despedían destellos de alegría detrás de las gafas.

Darien observó la ternura dibujada en el rostro de su vecina al inclinarse sobre la chica para devolverle el abrazo y besarla en la frente.

—Mi querida Ann. No tenía la menor duda de que algún entendido se enamoraría de una de tus obras nada más verla y la compraría, ¿no te digo siempre que utilizas unos colores preciosos?

—Quería que lo supieras la primera, ahora se lo voy a contar a mamá. —La muchacha soltó a Serena y se alejó corriendo con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad iluminando su cara.

La mirada alegre y afectuosa de Sere se posó sobre Darien, que lo observaba todo muy serio.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe los cuadros? —Se ofreció Serena con amabilidad.

—Me encantaría.

—Chicos, voy a enseñarle a Dar la exposición. Me gustaría que no os sacarais los ojos el uno al otro durante mi ausencia. —Y dirigiéndoles aambos una mirada de advertencia, condujo a Dar hasta uno de los muros de ladrillo visto en el que colgaban varios cuadros.

En la muestra había de todo. Algunas pinturas eran poco más que los garabatos de un niño y otras estaban realizadas con sorprendente habilidad. En general, a Darien le sorprendió la calidad de la mayoría, pues no sabía qué había esperado.

—Debes ser una buena profesora, Serena, hay algunos cuadros que están francamente bien — declaró su vecino, admirado.

—Muchas gracias, Dar, me halagas; pero el mérito es solo de mis chicos. No puedes imaginar el interés que han mostrado durante todo este tiempo y lo perseverantes que son. —El rostro de Serena se iluminaba cuando hablaba de sus alumnos y Darien se sintió vagamente conmovido.

—¿Y este? —Darien se detuvo frente a un retrato femenino de aire cubista, atraído por los trazos angulosos y los colores fríos que había empleado el artista que, sin embargo, transmitían una intensa fuerza y una gran vitalidad—. ¡Eres tú!

La joven lo miró impresionada por su agudeza.

—Me sorprendes, Dar, eres el único que se ha dado cuenta.

—No sé, tiene algo... —Darien se interrumpió sin saber bien lo que quería decir.

—No pensaba que fueras tan receptivo. —Por primera vez desde que la conocía, la vio mirarlo con una expresión muy seria—. Lo ha hecho mi mejor alumno, Steven Alpha. Es un muchacho con cierto grado de autismo que, sin embargo, pose una sensibilidad para el arte fuera de lo normal. Estoy intentando conseguirle una beca para que estudie en Saint Martins, aunque no es fácil. El pobre tiene serios problemas para relacionarse con los demás, pero sé de sobra que necesita más de lo que yo puedo ofrecerle.

—¿Es tu alumno favorito? —Los ojos zafiros la miraron con curiosidad.

Serena negó con la cabeza al tiempo que esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

—Una buena profesora nunca confesará que tiene favoritos, digamos que es un chico muy especial. Mira, aquí está. Te lo voy a presentar. ¡Alan, ven!

Un chico como de unos veinte años, alto y de piel blanca, se acercó a ella enseguida.

—Ángel mío —dijo tan solo, agarrando a Sere de la cintura y apoyando la mejilla en su hombro.

La joven alzó su mano y le acarició el cabello marrón con suavidad.

—Steven, te presento a mi amigo Dar, le ha gustado mucho tu cuadro y quería conocerte. —El chico se lo quedó mirando con semblante hosco.

—Es mi ángel —dijo, posesivo, apretando más la cintura de Sere.

Darien se quedó un poco descolocado al oírlo, pero acertó a decir muy serio:

—Me alegro, eres un chico afortunado.

El muchacho pareció tranquilizarse y, mirando a Sere con adoración, preguntó:

—¿Vienes a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

—Por supuesto, querido, no me la perdería por nada del mundo —contestó Serena desordenándole el pelo una vez más. Satisfecho, Steven miró en dirección a donde una mujer, morena, le hacía señas desde una esquina de la galería.

—Mamá me llama. —El chico se alejó unos pasos pero, repentinamente, se dio la vuelta y se acerco de nuevo a Sere—. Ángel, él no está invitado —dijo y señaló con el índice a Darien.

Sin más, se fue corriendo hacia donde lo esperaba su madre.

—Lo siento, Dar, ya lo has oído. Tú no estás invitado a la fiesta —anunció Sere con un destello de malicia en sus grandes ojos azules.

—Trataré de superar este nuevo golpe para mi autoestima —declaró Darien muy serio y a continuación añadió enarcando una ceja—: ¿Ángel mío?

—Steven oyó a Neflyte una vez y, desde entonces, siempre me llama así.

Darien se la quedó mirando con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos y luego preguntó:

—Y tú, ¿solo das clases? ¿No pintas?

—Sí, claro que pinto, aunque no tengo mucho tiempo para ello, la verdad. Tengo alguna tela acabada... contestó de forma vaga.

—¿Has tratado de venderlos?

—En realidad, creo que todavía no estoy preparada para exponer. —Serena esperó que su breve explicación terminara con el interrogatorio

pero, a pesar de que Darien se dio cuenta de que a ella no le gustaba hablar del tema, eso no lo detuvo.

—¿Por qué no expones? ¿Te asustan las críticas? —insistió.

La joven se quedó pensativa, mientras enrollaba uno de sus brillantes mechones de pelo en su dedo índice.

—No creo que sea eso exactamente —contestó por fin, resignada—. Creo que es más bien un tema de intimidad.

—¿Intimidad? —No sabía por qué, pero Darien se sentía muy interesado por la respuesta.

—Caramba, Dar, pareces un sabueso siguiendo un rastro —comentó la chica con fastidio.

—¡Guau! Venga, Serena, no trates de cambiar de tema. ¿Intimidad?— repitió sus palabras.

—No sé, es solo una sensación que tengo. Exponer mis obras sería para mí algo así como desnudarme en público. —Sere hablaba despacio, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Curioso. Nunca me has parecido una persona tímida.

Ahora Serena lo miró visiblemente irritada.

—Y no lo soy, pero... —Se encogió de hombros; era incapaz de expresar con claridad sus sentimientos.

—¿Le has enseñado tus cuadros a alguien alguna vez? —Darien no estaba dispuesto a terminar con el interrogatorio hasta que consiguiera respuestas satisfactorias.

—Solo a Neflyte.

—¿Y...?

—Me anima a exponer.

—Pero tú no te sientes preparada. Entiendo — dijo Darien mirando su rostro sonrojado y su expresión de incomodidad. — Y a mí, ¿me los enseñarás?

—Si me lo hubieras preguntado ayer, me habría negado en redondo —confesó la joven con sinceridad—. Pensaba que tu sensibilidad para los temas artísticos era tan grande como la de Terminator, pero hoy ya no estoy tan segura. — Una vez más, Sere recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo con una mirada especulativa y con los ojos chispeantes declaró—: La verdad es que estás guapísimo con ese esmoquin, Dar. No entiendo que la bella Beryl te haya dejado escapar esta noche.

—Querida Serena, no conseguirás distraerme. —Darien puso un dedo bajo la barbilla femenina, obligándola a mirarlo y repitió—: ¿Me los enseñarás?

Sere alzó los ojos al cielo y respondió:

—Ya veremos.

Un grupo de personas, en su mayoría padres de sus alumnos, se aproximaron en ese momento para felicitar a Serena por el éxito de la exposición y despedirse de ella. Darien aprovechó para alejarse discretamente, se refugió en un rincón y llamó a su amigo Andrew.

—Hola, Andrew, ¿te he despertado? Entonces lo siento aún más, amigo. Dile a Reika que intentaré compensarla de alguna manera. Necesito que me hagas un favor...

En cuanto colgó, Darien Chiba se acercó de nuevo al corrillo de gente que rodeaba a Sere.

—Yo también me voy.

—Buenas noches, Dar. Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido —le dijo ella con una de esas dulces sonrisas que le provocaban un extraño revoltijo en el estómago.

—Y yo me alegro de haberlo hecho. Buenas noches, Serena.


	6. Chapter 6

Dar abrió la puerta de su piso, encendió la luz y echó una ojeada a su alrededor; todo estaba como de costumbre, reluciente y sin nada fuera de su sitio, y por primera vez desde que vivía allí, pensó que su hogar resultaba algo frío. Molesto por ese absurdo pensamiento, sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrarlo. Le gustaba su casa, había contratado a uno de los mejores arquitectos de interiores de Londres para decorarla y se sentía satisfecho con el resultado. No entendía a qué venía ese repentino descontento.

«Un par de comentarios de tu excéntrica vecina, Darien, y cambias de opinión como Berlusconi de amante veinteañera», se reprochó, disgustado consigo mismo.

No entendía qué le pasaba últimamente; Darien se consideraba un hombre razonablemente feliz, tenía unas metas muy claras y había encaminado su vida hacia ellas, sin desviarse ni un milímetro. Sin embargo, de un

tiempo a esta parte notaba como si le faltara algo, una ligera insatisfacción lo acompañaba con frecuencia.

«Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con Serena Tsukino», se dijo. «Todo esto no es más que la reacción ante un shock. El shock que supone para mí haberme dado cuenta de que no solo no amo a Beryl, con la que hasta hace unas pocas semanas barajaba la idea de casarme, sino que ni siquiera me cae bien».

Darien siempre se había preciado de conocer hasta el último pliegue de su alma y no entendía cómo había podido engañarse a sí mismo durante los dos últimos años; esa noche sintió como si se le hubiera caído la proverbial venda de los ojos.

De repente, sentado a su lado en la elegante mesa que les habían asignado, rodeado de lo más granado de la sociedad inglesa, se dio cuenta de que Beryl tenía una risa estridente que le ponía de los nervios. Después, la escuchó realizar un par de comentarios que a Darien le hicieron ponerse aún más recto de lo que estaba en el asiento. Los demás rieron divertidos, pero, por vez primera, él fue consciente de que el sentido del humor de

Beryl era ofensivo y cruel. Reconocía que era una mujer muy bella y que muchos hombres lo envidaban por tenerla como pareja. Quizá por eso había estado ciego hasta ese momento, le resultaba halagador saber que otros codiciaban lo que él poseía. Durante toda su vida había estado muy orgulloso de sus éxitos, tanto en el terreno laboral como en el personal; sin embargo, esa noche, de pronto, le pareció todo absurdo y sintió unas ganas terribles de escaparse de allí cuanto antes.

Beryl se enfadó mucho cuando le dijo que deseaba marcharse. Por primera vez, no pudo ocultar sus sentimientos y su rabia se desbordó de una manera que hizo que Darien se pusiera aún más rígido de lo que ya estaba. Tuvo que echar mano de toda su buena educación para mantenerse impasible ante los comentarios de Beryl y le anunció en un tono muy cortés que él se iba y que ella tenía dos opciones: quedarse allí o permitir que la acompañara hasta su casa.

Beryl decidió quedarse y enseguida se puso a coquetear con uno de los mayores rivales de Darien que llevaba

meses detrás de ella. Incrédulo, Darien se dio cuenta de que no le importaba lo más mínimo y, sintiendo un profundo alivio, se fue de la fiesta y condujo hasta la galería de arte.

En cuanto llegó, descubrió a Serena en un rincón hablando con Diego. Al ver el brazo del galerista rodeando su cintura, se detuvo en seco y permaneció observándolos un buen rato sin que se dieran cuenta. No pudo descubrir en la actitud de Sere ni el más ligero asomo de coquetería; simplemente, era una mujer de la que emanaba tal calidez que los demás revoloteaban a su alrededor como polillas deslumbradas por las llamas.

Reparó en lo afectuosa que era con cualquiera que se le acercara, padres, alumnos... para todos tenía una palabra amable o un gesto cariñoso. No era que Serena Tsukino le gustase.

En absoluto.

Solo que había algo en su actitud que, en cierto modo, resultaba refrescante. A pesar de lo mucho que a veces le irritaba su conducta, cuando estaba a su lado el leve descontento que parecía perseguirlo de un tiempo a esta parte desaparecía en el acto.

«Tonterías», se dijo, al tiempo que se quitaba el esmoquin y se ponía el pijama.

Darien se estaba lavando lo dientes en el cuarto de baño cuando, sin saber por qué, se quedó muy quieto con la mirada clavada el espejo. Por primera vez, reparó en las comisuras de sus ojos y, de repente, se sintió viejo a pesar de su edad. Alarmado, se preguntó si Serena también pensaba que lo era, al fin y al cabo, debía llevarle más de diez años, quizá pensaba en él como en un anciano venerable. Al darse cuenta de a donde le llevaban sus cavilaciones, sacudió la cabeza irritado consigo mismo; ¿qué más le daba lo que esa chica pensara? Serena Tsukino no significaba nada para él, así que sería mejor dejarse de tonterías; ya era tarde y al día siguiente tenía que coger un avión a primera hora.

Terminó de aclararse la boca y se metió en la cama, pero su mente seguía divagando, ingobernable, y aún tardó un rato en dormirse.

Durante el mes siguiente, Sere y él se encontraron en contadas ocasiones y apenas intercambiaron más que algún escueto saludo. Darien había decidido que no era conveniente acercarse a su vecina más de la cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, no le gustaba que nadie —y menos una insignificante muchacha que no tenía dónde caerse muerta—, le hiciera sentir incómodo.

Hubieran seguido así eternamente si una de las veces en las que él llegaba de correr, sudado y jadeante, Serena, que en ese momento salía del portal, no se hubiera parado allí mismo resuelta a hablar con él.

—Hola, Dar, hace siglos que no charlamos — saludó, alegre.

—Hola, Serena. Sí, la verdad es que últimamente estoy muy ocupado. Ahora mismo iba a darme una ducha, estoy agotado.

El hombre se volvió para marcharse, pero Sere se interpuso en su camino con decisión, alargó la mano y lo sujetó por el brazo sudoroso. Su gesto, tan efectivo como si acabara de dispararle una descarga paralizante con una pistola eléctrica, lo detuvo en seco.

—Trabajar tanto no puede ser bueno —comentó Serena clavando sus aterciopeladas pupilas azules en los duros ojos masculinos.

—Tonterías —descartó Darien con severidad.

La mano femenina seguía posada en su brazo produciéndole un extraño cosquilleo que le hizo envararse aún más pero, a pesar de que le hubiera gustado, era incapaz de apartarse de ella.

—No son tonterías, Dar —Su forma de dirigirse a él, como si estuviera hablando con un chiquillo cabezota, hizo que a Darien le entraran ganas de sacudirla—. La vida no puede ser solo trabajar y trabajar.

—¿Por qué no? A mí es lo que más me gusta — respondió, desafiante.

—Pobre... —La compasión que detectó en los ojos femeninos no le pareció fingida y su enojo subió un par de grados.

—Para tu información, Serena Tsukino, soy yo el que debería sentir lástima de ti —anunció su vecino.

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó ella lanzándole una de esas sonrisas que parecían iluminarla por completo.

—Sí —respondió él parpadeando un par de veces, deslumbrado—. Una mujer de unos veintitantos años...

—Treinta y tres —precisó ella muy seria, aunque el cálido chisporroteo de sus ojos desmentía su aparente gravedad.

—... que vive de prestado en casa de su tío — continuó él como si no la hubiera oído—. Con un trabajo que no debe reportarle más de unas mil libras al mes...

—Novecientas cincuenta, para ser exactos. Definitivamente, esa joven resultaba exasperante.

—¿Qué futuro te espera? ¿Qué ocurriría si por cualquier cosa perdieras la salud? ¿Tienes algún tipo de seguro, un plan de jubilación, un...?

—¡Para por Dios, Dar, me estás deprimiendo!

—Quería que llegaras por ti misma a la conclusión de quién de nosotros es más digno de lástima. Está claro ¿no? —afirmó Darien, triunfante.

—Pero hay algo que marca toda la diferencia.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, sarcástico, para él estaba muy claro que la joven no quería dar su brazo a torcer por pura cabezonería.

—Yo estoy disfrutando del presente. Mi trabajo me encanta, lo mismo que a ti, pero no se traduce solo en cifras; trata de personas, con las que mantengo el contacto día a día, que me transmiten emociones y calor humano. Tú tienes una gran empresa, cada día más grande, pero todo ese esfuerzo ¿para qué? ¿Quién reclamará los frutos de toda una vida de sacrificio?

—Eso no son más que tonterías sentimentales. Yo también trabajo con personas. Gracias a mi sacrificio, como tú lo llamas, miles de ellas gozan de un empleo que, a su vez, les permite disfrutar de la vida. Y respecto a cuando yo no esté, espero que para entonces habré creado una familia y tendré hijos a los que poder entregar el resultado de tantos años de trabajo.

—¿Familia, hijos? ¿Tienes pensado casarte con la inefable Beryl? —preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

—Mi vida sentimental no es de tu incumbencia—Darien respondió con frialdad, a pesar de que sus ojos zafiro lanzaban furiosas esquirlas de hielo, pero Sere no se amilanó.

—Y dime, querido vecino, ¿cuándo encontrarás tiempo para casarte y no digamos para tener hijos? ¿Está la fascinante Beryl dispuesta a traer al mundo lo que no serán más que serios obstáculos en su carrera?

—¡Hablas de lo que no sabes! —A Darien le enfureció no poder controlar el tono de su voz, que sonó más alto de lo que deseaba.

—¿Ah, no? —La joven alzó una ceja, burlona.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no perder los papeles por completo, Dar cogió la mano que lo sujetaba y la apartó con suavidad, respiró profundamente y contestó en un tono más calmado:

—No quiero seguir hablando contigo de este tema. Me voy a duchar. Buenas noches. —Muy tieso, giró sobre sí mismo y se dirigió hacia el portal, pero no pudo evitar oír la voz de su insufrible vecina a sus espaldas.

—¡Dar, Dar, lo siento! ¡Te prometo que no volveré a meterme contigo! —A pesar de sus excusas, el hombre creyó detectar una nota de regocijo en sus palabras y, furioso, apretó los puños con fuerza—. Si vuelves a tiempo el viernes, te invito a cenar y a una partida de ajedrez —le gritó Serena antes de que él cerrara la

puerta sin volverse a mirarla.

«Esa mujer está loca si cree que voy a pasarme el viernes por su piso para que siga insultándome», se dijo Darien apretando los labios.

Durante el resto del paseo, Serena siguió pensando en Darien Chiba. Había intentado por todos los medios a su alcance sacarlo de sus casillas pero, a pesar de que estuvo cerca, no lo había conseguido. Ese estirado vecino suyo era duro de pelar, se dijo. Su coraza de buena educación era casi inexpugnable, pero Sere se prometió a sí misma que la atravesaría, aunque para ello se viera obligada a utilizar juego sucio.

—Milo, te pongo por testigo de que el orgulloso Darien Chiba no tendrá más remedio que empezar a disfrutar un poco de la vida, le guste o no— juró Sere, alzando el puño contra el cielo oscuro como una moderna Scarlett O'Hara. El perro la miró con adoración y se limitó a mover el rabo, entusiasmado.

El viernes Darien llegó a su piso hacia las ocho de la tarde, acababa de llegar de Nueva York y, a pesar del cansancio acumulado, sabía que no podría pegar el ojo. Al abrir la puerta, vio una nota que alguien había deslizado por debajo de la rendija, se agachó y descubrió una letra desconocida y bastante caótica.

«Como su dueña», pensó mirando la firma que figuraba al final.

_Querido Dar, espero que recordarás la partida que tenemos pendiente._

_Sere_

Nada más. Estuvo a punto de rasgar la nota y tirarla al cubo de la basura, pero en ese momento su móvil emitió un sonido y vio que su amigo Andrew le había dejado un mensaje.

«Darien», escuchó, «si llegas a tiempo, tengo una mesa reservada en Mason's a las ocho y media. Estaremos nosotros, los Mizuno y una chica que está deseando conocerte».

«Demonios», se dijo a sí mismo, «no debería haberle comentado a Andrew que lo he dejado con Beryl».

Lo último que le apetecía esa noche era acudir a una cita a ciegas. Otra posibilidad era quedarse en casa zapeando delante del televisor hasta que le entrara el sueño, pero esa opción tampoco le seducía. Quizá lo mejor, al fin y al cabo, sería ir a casa de su vecina. Así aprovecharía para cenar un poco, echar la famosa partida de ajedrez —que liquidaría en cinco minutos—, y regresaría a su casa temprano.

Sí, haría eso exactamente.

En la nota no ponía hora, así que Darien se duchó con calma, se puso unos desgastados vaqueros y una camisa blanca y se calzó unos cómodos mocasines de ante. Buscó en su pequeña vinoteca y cogió una botella de vino blanco, con ella en la mano llamó al timbre y esperó varios minutos. Molesto, oprimió de nuevo el botón durante un buen rato, hasta que la puerta se abrió por fin.

—Hola Dar, perdona, no te oía con la música —saludó, Serena sin aliento. Luego miró el reloj y al ver la hora exclamó, agobiada—: ¡Dios mío, no pensé que fuera tan tarde!

Darien contempló el pelo revuelto de su vecina, la cara roja y su expresión angustiada. Sus habituales vaqueros rotos y su camiseta de algodón, a pesar de estar protegidos por un delantal, lucían numerosas manchas de lo que podía ser sangre o, lo más probable, salsa de tomate.

—Parece que te ha pasado un tanque de tres toneladas por encima —fue el veredicto de su vecino.

Serena le sonrió sin ofenderse y retiró el enmarañado cabello de su rostro con una mano no muy limpia.

—Gracias, Dar, tú en cambio estás impecable, como siempre.

Darien agradeció el cumplido con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y entró en la vivienda mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. No había estado allí desde la noche de la fiesta y observó que todo estaba mucho más ordenado; a pesar de ello, un libro en la mesa y algunas revistas abiertas aquí y allá, un jarrón lleno de flores, el perro dormitando frente a la chimenea encendida y el leve olor a comida que salía de la cocina, le

daba a la vivienda el ambiente hogareño del que la suya carecía.

—¿Cuál es la emergencia? —preguntó muy tranquilo.

—Quería lucirme —confesó la chica—, así que le pedí a Molly su libro de Venti deliziose ricette italiane pensando que sería fácil, pero la vitrocerámica me odia y conspira contra mí. A pesar de que he seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra, en vez de deliziose, todo me sale más bien «asquerosi».

Divertido, Darien observó su aspecto desesperado.

—Vamos a la cocina —ordenó y, obediente, Sere lo condujo hasta allí arrastrando los pies.

La cocina parecía un campo de batalla; la salsa de tomate salpicaba incluso las paredes, algunos trozos de verdura habían caído al suelo y, por todas partes, había utensilios y platos usados de distintos tamaños y colores.

—Dios mío, ¿esto lo has hecho tú sola?

Serena suspiró, avergonzada, mientras Darien echaba una ojeada a la receta y a los ingredientes que estaban esparcidos alrededor.

—Creo que podré hacer algo con todo esto.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto ella, animándose de repente. A Dar le pareció como si el sol acabara de salir en medio de la desordenada cocina.

—Anda, ve a ducharte. Yo me haré cargo de este código rojo.

Sere protestó:

—Ni hablar, Dar. No puedo dejarte solo con este follón. Yo he sido la que te invitado, no puedo permitir que con lo cansado que debes estar te ocupes de todo. Llamaré a pedir una pizza.

—Serena —dijo Dar en un tono de voz de no admitía objeciones, al tiempo que colocaba las palmas de sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica—. Vete a duchar ahora mismo y, ya sabes, no hace falta que te des prisa.

Diciendo eso la giró y con una leve palmada en el trasero, la envió en dirección a la puerta. La chica volvió la cabeza, indignada, pero no se atrevió a protestar. Al fin y al cabo, sentía un alivio tremendo al ver que otro se hacía cargo del desastre.

Siguiendo los consejos de Darien, aprovechó para lavarse el pelo donde también habían ido a parar restos de salsa de tomate, lo secó con el secador y se puso uno de sus sencillos vestidos.

Lamento la demora

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios en especial a:

lita kino

CONEJA

La Dama Oculta Mistress9

ma-usa

Milena Shields


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando entró en la cocina, apenas podía dar crédito a sus ojos y, por un instante, pensó que se había equivocado de casa. Todo estaba recogido, el suelo relucía recién fregado y de un par de cacerolas, que borboteaban con alegría encima del fuego, salía un olor delicioso. Darien se había remangado la camisa, se había puesto alrededor de la cintura un delantal limpio que había encontrado en un cajón y con una cuchara de madera removía a la comida. A Serena le pareció uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto en su vida.

—¡Es un milagro! —exclamó, maravillada.

Darien se la quedó mirando sin decir nada. A pesar de lo cansado que se sentía unas horas antes, pensó que haber ido a casa de su vecina había resultado un acierto. Resultaba casi increíble, pero limpiar el desastre que había organizado Serena y hacer la cena le había relajado; le encantaba cocinar y resultaba mucho más agradable hacerlo para alguien más que él mismo. Como de costumbre, su vecina se había puesto un vestido de ese estilo algo hippie que tanto le favorecía, su pelo brillaba como la miel al sol y la alegría asomaba de nuevo en su cara. Darien se sintió extrañamente reconfortado con solo mirarla.

—Huele fantástico. ¿Qué has preparado? — preguntó acercándose tanto a los fogones, que a su vecino también le llegó el delicioso aroma que la envolvía a ella.

El hombre se aferró más fuerte a la cuchara y contestó, procurando mantener su tono habitual:

—He seguido la receta del libro de manera aproximada para aprovechar las verduras que habías cortado. A este plato lo he rebautizado: «Pasta especial después del tsunami», ¿qué opinas?

Serena empezó a reír de forma contagiosa y Darien se vio obligado a esbozar una sonrisa.

—Eres una joya Dar. Beryl va a tener suerte al fin y al cabo.

—No empecemos... —advirtió con severidad.

—Por supuesto que no, querido vecino, ¿crees que después de todo lo que has trabajado me voy a permitir el lujo de meterme contigo? Te estaré eternamente agradecida por lo de hoy, Dar, y ya sabes, si algún día necesitas mi ayuda, cuenta con ella— Sere se alzó de puntillas, depositó un suave beso en su mejilla y se apartó enseguida. Luego abrió la nevera y sacó la botella que había llevado Darien, la descorchó, sirvió dos copas, y le entregó una a él.

—A la salud de este magnífico cocinero — brindó con una afectuosa sonrisa en los labios.

—A la salud de esta atolondrada vecina — respondió él chocando su copa con la de la chica, mientras percibía aún un ligero hormigueo en su mejilla.

—Voy a poner la mesa. Al menos eso se me da bien —afirmó Serena y salió de la cocina a toda prisa.

Cuando llevó la fuente de pasta al salón, Dar entendió lo que Sere había querido decir. La habitación estaba en penumbra, el dorado resplandor de las llamas y unas cuantas velas colocadas estratégicamente eran la única

iluminación de la estancia. En vez de disponerlo todo en la enorme mesa del comedor, Sere había colocado una más pequeña cerca del fuego, pero no tanto como para que el calor resultara molesto.

Uno de los mejores manteles de Soichi Tomoe cubría la mesa y había utilizado su vajilla y su cristalería más lujosas; los cubiertos de plata relucían y un par de diminutos jarrones de cristal, con una flor solitaria cada uno, decoraban la mesa.

De repente, parecía como si fueran a cenar en un lugar encantado.

—Una puesta en escena preciosa —afirmó con su voz grave.

—¿Verdad que sí? —asintió la joven, complacida, examinando su obra con satisfacción.

—De las más bonitas que he visto jamás, podrías dedicarte a ello profesionalmente.

—Al principio pensé que quizá estaba rizando un poco el rizo. No quería que creyeras que planeaba una velada romántica con ánimo de seducirte a los postres —comentó guiñándole un ojo con expresión traviesa—, pero luego he decidido que, después de lo que has trabajado esta noche, te mereces lo mejor de lo mejor.

—Muchas gracias, mademoiselle —contestó Darien haciendo una elegante reverencia, a pesar de que todavía sujetaba la fuente de pasta entre sus manos.

—Traeré el agua y el pan —dijo Sere y al volver aprovechó para rellenar la copa de vino de su vecino—. Siéntate. A partir de ahora yo me encargo de todo —La joven se sentó frente a él, se sirvió una buena ración de pasta y, expectante, se llevó un tenedor a la boca.

—Hmm. Delicioso —declaró Serena paladeando la mezcla de sabores con los ojos cerrados, lo que provocó que Darien se sintiera absurdamente orgulloso por su comentario.

A pesar de los temores de Darien, la cena resultó un éxito; charlaron de diversos temas y, aunque en muchos de ellos sus opiniones no coincidían en absoluto, la conversación resultó muy animada. Darien disfrutó de la experiencia de hablar con una mujer sin preocuparse por tener que deslumbrarla y pensó que Serena, cuando no pretendía resultar irritante, era una persona divertida y encantadora. De pronto, la idea de ser amigo suyo lo atraía; nunca había tenido una amiga del sexo femenino.

—Tengo una gran noticia... —anunció Sere de repente.

—Cuenta —Darien se vio obligado a parpadear para resistir el fulgor azul de sus ojos.

—Una persona anónima ha comprado el cuadro de Steven. ¿Sabes cuánto ha pagado por él? — preguntó con la boca llena, al tiempo que gesticulaba con los cubiertos.

—Ni idea —contestó Darien, pensando en el lienzo que colgaba ahora de una de las paredes de su dormitorio.

—Lo suficiente para que podamos reformar el edificio y todavía nos sobre un poco para nuevos proyectos. —El hombre casi podía palpar el entusiasmo de su vecina.

—Vaya, me alegro.

—Es increíble. Da la sensación de que vivimos en un mundo espantoso y egoísta en el que todos estamos tan ocupados que no tenemos tiempo para a pensar en nadie más que en nosotros mismos, pero cuando las cosas se ponen realmente mal, siempre surge un alma generosa para echar un cable.

—Eres una romántica —afirmó Darien revolviéndose incómodo en su silla.

—Y tú un cínico —replicó Sere con indignación.

—Llevo mucho tiempo viviendo en el mundo real y sé que las cosas no son tan bonitas como tú las pintas —respondió, flemático, llevándose la copa a los labios.

—Pues estás equivocado y ahí tienes la prueba.—Serena lo miró, triunfante.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Sere no le dejó recoger ni un tenedor; lo llevó todo a la cocina y le dijo que ya lo lavaría más tarde. Enseguida quitó el mantel y sacó un tablero de ajedrez en el que colocó las antiguas piezas de marfil de su tío Soichi.

—No sé si mi cabeza está muy despejada después de la comilona y la copa de vino.

—Excusas —respondió él—. Yo acabo de llegar de Nueva York y he comido y bebido más que tú.

«Aunque no mucho más», pensó para sí, pues su vecina había repetido dos veces.

La verdad era que cocinar para una mujer como ella, que disfrutaba con la comida —no como Beryl que se limitaba a hacer montoncitos con el tenedor—, era un auténtico placer.

—¿Blancas o negras? —preguntó Sere.

—Elige tú.

Serena eligió las blancas y empezó la partida. A la joven le divirtió la expresión reconcentrada que lucía Darien en su rostro, de pronto, le dieron ganas de extender la mano y alisar con los dedos su ceño fruncido. Le parecía estar viendo la cara de su tío Soichi cuando la enseñó a jugar; estaba claro que ambos se tomaban el ajedrez muy en serio.

Suspiró. A ella le hubiera gustado dedicarse a otro tipo de juegos con su atractivo vecino, pero no le gustaba interponerse entre las parejas. Además, había decidido hacer con Dar un trabajo altruista y si se liaba con él, su desinteresada misión perdería el sentido. Suspiró de nuevo y trató de concentrarse en la partida.

Darien la escuchó suspirar y pensó que la tenía contra las cuerdas. La joven permanecía estudiando el tablero con los codos hincados en la mesa y las palmas de las manos sujetando su afilada barbilla. Una vez más, pensó que era muy hermosa; quizá debería portarse como un caballero y dejarla ganar sin que se notara mucho.

En ese instante, Serena extendió una mano de largos y esbeltos dedos en los que no brillaba ningún anillo, cogió una de las piezas como con desgana y la movió unas casillas más allá, al tiempo que decía:

—Jaque.

Sin poder creer lo que oía, Darien miró el tablero y vio que, en efecto, estaba a punto de perder la partida. De repente, olvidó sus caballerosos propósitos y se puso a jugar como si en ello le fuera la vida; tuvo que echar mano de toda su habilidad para conseguir ganar. Casi había pasado una hora cuando se escuchó a sí mismo

decir en voz alta, a punto de estallar de emoción:

—¡Jaque mate!

—Bien hecho, Dar.

El hombre la miró desconfiado y, de súbito, vino a su mente un pensamiento terrible.

—No te habrás dejado ganar ¿verdad?

Serena abrió mucho los ojos con una mirada tan inocente que a Darien le hizo desconfiar aún más.

—¡Darien Chiba, no digas tonterías!

Dar trató de recordar las últimas jugadas, pero Sere aprovechó para recoger con rapidez el tablero y las piezas.

—Querido Dar, debes estar cansado después de tu viaje. Será mejor que te vayas a dormir.

Darien no podía creerlo, por segunda vez desde que la conocía, su vecina trababa de librarse de él; si eso seguía así, su autoestima iba a caer en picado y más ahora que estaba convencido de que la muy bruja se había dejado ganar para acabar de una vez.

—Está bien, me iré. Pero que conste que esto no va a quedar así. Tendremos que jugar otra vez.

—Cuando quieras —contestó Sere casi arrastrándolo hasta la puerta.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa por librarte de mí? —preguntó el hombre, desconcertado.

—Es que, de repente, me han asaltado malos pensamientos. —Serena esbozó una sonrisa burlona y, sin darle tiempo para preguntar qué quería decir, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Darien se quedó quieto, mirando la puerta de madera con fijeza, mientras trataba de descifrar sus crípticas palabras. Su respiración se aceleró al entenderlas al fin, pero él lo achacó a la exasperación y se prometió que su perversa vecina se las pagaría: no solo volvería a ganarla al ajedrez de forma que no quedara ninguna duda

acerca de su superioridad, sino que haría que se arrastrara ante él, suplicando su perdón por haber osado echar dos veces de su casa nada menos que a Darien John Saint Clair Chiba de Hallcourt Abbey.

Con esos buenos propósitos en mente regresó a su casa, se puso los pantalones del pijama, se lavó los dientes y se metió en la cama, quedándose dormido en el acto.

Al otro lado del tabique, su vecina recogía los restos de la cena. Mientras metía los platos sucios en el lavaplatos, Sere se preguntó qué mosca le había picado. Entendía la confusión de Darien; ella misma estaba sorprendida de su comportamiento.

En un momento dado, había alzado la mirada del tablero y lo había visto ahí sentado, muy serio, pasándose las manos una y otra vez por su cabello negro, hasta que cada uno de sus mechones apuntó en una dirección diferente. Los ojos zafiro brillaban de excitación al pensar en la jugada que estaba a punto de realizar y lo encontró tan atractivo, que tuvo que sujetarse a los brazos de la silla para no alzarse por encima de la mesa y

depositar un beso sobre esos labios firmes, ni muy gruesos ni muy delgados, que parecían llamarla.

Igual debería dejar de ver a su estirado vecino que, cuando perdía algo de su estiramiento, se convertía en un tipo adorable, se dijo. Ahora mismo no estaba preparada para tener un lío con ningún hombre, adorable o no, así que tal vez sería mejor no jugar con fuego. Tampoco era que le disgustase jugar con lo que fuera; le habría

encantado coquetear un poco con él, intercambiar algún beso por aquí, un abrazo por allá... Pero tenía claro que Darien no era el tipo de hombre que se dejaba manejar y sabía que luego vendrían los problemas. Además, por lo poco que le había contado, estaba a punto de casarse con la bella Beryl.

Serena cerró la puerta del lavavajillas con decisión y se prometió a sí misma que, entre ella y el severo señor Chiba, no ocurriría nada que no fuera completamente inocente. Orgullosa de su resolución, puso en marcha el electrodoméstico y se fue a acostar.

Las semanas siguientes transcurrieron en una agradable rutina: Sere hacía su vida normal, pero su camino se cruzaba a menudo con el de su vecino. De vez en cuando, Darien aparecía sin avisar con unos bombones o una botella de champán y la retaba a una partida y, si la joven estaba dispuesta, jugaban al ajedrez durante horas, hasta que uno de ellos perdía. Para sorpresa de Darien, Serena había resultado ser una experimentada jugadora y se veía obligado a utilizar toda su habilidad para ganarla, aunque la mitad de las veces no lo conseguía. En una de esas ocasiones en las que ella se había alzado con el triunfo, Sere vio la expresión desolada con la que Darien contemplaba el tablero y no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada.

—No es muy elegante celebrar una victoria riéndose del vencido —manifestó, severo, mientras mantenía la espalda tiesa como un palo.

—Deberías verte la cara. Entonces entenderías de qué me río —Los ojos azules de la joven chispeaban, maliciosos.

Darien la miró con rencor, pero prefirió cambiar de tema.

—El miércoles pasado llamé al timbre para echar una partida. No estabas.

—Ah, ¿no? —respondió Sere sin inmutarse.

—Serían las ocho...

La joven se limitó a mirarlo risueña.

—Luego volví a pasarme a las nueve. Tampoco estabas.

—¡Cielos!

Darien no soportaba la forma en que Serena se burlaba de él pero, muy a su pesar, fue incapaz de dejar la conversación en ese punto.

—También me pasé a las diez...

—¡A ver si lo adivino! —le interrumpió Serena con descaro, sujetándose el puente de la nariz entre el índice y el pulgar—. ¡No estaba!

—Ni a las once.

—Vamos, Dar, déjalo. No voy a permitir que te comportes como un solterón frustrado porque tu rival al ajedrez no se encuentra en casa cuando se te antoja jugar una partida.

¡Solterón frustrado, esa maldita bruja sabía tocarle la fibra sensible!

—No soy ningún solterón y menos frustrado — respondió de forma patética.

—Claro que no, Dar. No quería ofenderte, solo era un comentario inocente —confirmó ella como si estuviera hablando con un retrasado mental.

Enfadado, Darien echó la silla para atrás y se puso en pie.

—Me estás sacando de mis casillas —avisó muy serio.

—¡Uhh, qué miedo! —Serena empezó a recoger el ajedrez.

—Deberías tenerlo —contestó él y con un rápido movimiento la agarró de uno de sus brazos y la giró hacia él.

—Está bien. Estoy aterrorizada. —Sere lo miró con fingido pavor.

—No sabes cuándo callarte, ¿no es cierto, Serena?

—En realidad... —empezó la joven, pero Darien no la dejó acabar.

Con los ojos despidiendo chispas, rodeó su cintura con un brazo, le alzó la barbilla con dedos imperiosos y comenzó a besarla con pasión. Al principio, la tomó tan de sorpresa que Serena no se resistió y permitió el contacto de su boca sin protestar, hasta que, de pronto, empezó a sentirse como si le hubieran transfundido lava ardiente en las venas. Incapaz de rebelarse, Sere se rindió sin ni siquiera luchar; sus labios se entreabrieron y el beso se hizo más íntimo.

Después de un buen rato, Darien, tras una intensa lucha consigo mismo, se detuvo y, jadeante, dio un paso atrás. Serena agradeció que siguiera sujetándola pues, si no lo hubiera hecho, estaba segura que sus piernas hubieran cedido y habría caído al suelo como una damisela victoriana víctima de un vahído.

—Perdóname, Serena, sé que es de muy mala educación perder los estribos. —Darien hacía lo posible por tratar de controlar su respiración.

Sere escuchó esas palabras bastante atontada todavía.

—Desde luego, no denota muy buenos modales —contestó muy seria, intentando a su vez que su corazón rebajara la intensidad de sus latidos.

—Lo siento. No volverá a repetirse —se disculpó de nuevo Darien, apretando los labios.

—Me alegra oírlo —respondió Serena, a pesar de no saber muy bien si lo decía en serio o no.

¡Dios, hacía mucho tiempo que un beso no la afectaba tanto!

—Me iré ahora mismo.

—Bien.

Cuando Darien estaba junto a la puerta, Sere dijo:

—Darien Chiba, has osado desafiar al destino por segunda vez. —El hombre la miró confuso y ella prosiguió en un tono cavernoso, como si fuera la mismísima Madame Cassandra y se dedicara a adivinar del porvenir—: Ya te dije que todo aquel que me besa se enamora de mí.

—Bueno, la otra vez no pasó nada... —Darien hizo un gesto evasivo con la mano.

—Luego no quiero que digas que no te avisé — advirtió la joven, mirándolo con solemnidad.

—Está bien, no lo diré. Buenas noches, Serena, espero que esto no signifique que no volverás a jugar conmigo al ajedrez...

—No lo sé, Dar, quizá sería mejor que dejemos pasar un poco de tiempo antes de la siguiente partida. Ahora tenemos una especie de amistad y no me gustaría echarla a perder.

—Entiendo. —Darien trató de disimular su desilusión—. Buenas noches, Serena.

—Buenas noches, Dar.

Al llegar a su casa, Darien decidió darse una ducha, aún sentía la excitación que le había provocado besar a su vecina. No entendía qué demonios le había pasado, lo había estropeado todo. Estaba convencido que Serena tan solo era una amiga, le gustaba saber que cuando regresaba a casa podía pasarse por la suya a echar una

partida de ajedrez. A veces, durante sus viajes de negocios, se encontraba deseando llegar y poder charlar un rato con ella. Nunca había mantenido una relación similar con ninguna mujer; era un poco como hablar con Andrew, aunque reconocía que no sentía el mismo placer al mirar la cara de su amigo que cuando miraba los delicados rasgos de Serena.

Recordó, sorprendido, el trabajo que le había costado separarse de ella. Durante unos minutos muy, muy largos, solo había sido capaz de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría cogerla entre sus brazos y llevarla a la cama más cercana; acariciar sus largas piernas, la piel sedosa de su cuello, enredar sus dedos entre sus brillantes cabellos...

sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos, al tiempo que bajaba un poco más la temperatura del agua. No es que le atrajera su vecina. ¡Por Dios, qué absurdo! Reconocía que era una chica agradable y amena con la que se podía charlar, pero nada más. Lo único que ocurría es que llevaba bastante tiempo sin acostarse con una mujer; desde que lo dejó con Beryl no había vuelto a salir con ninguna y, claro, la naturaleza humana era la naturaleza humana.

Contento con esa explicación, Darien cerró el grifo y empezó a secarse con una toalla. Haría lo que Serena había dicho: espaciaría sus visitas. Sería una lástima, pero era mejor renunciar al ajedrez por un tiempo que liarse con una persona que le sacaba de sus casillas tan a menudo.

Algo más tranquilo con la determinación que acababa de tomar, se tumbó en la cama y trató de dormir, pero aún le parecía sentir el roce de los suaves labios femeninos, apretados contra los suyos, respondiendo a sus caricias apasionadamente. Darien lanzó un gemido de frustración, se abrazó a la almohada y hundió su rostro en ella; en cuanto pudiera, le diría a Andrew que le presentara a esa chica de la que le había hablado.


	8. Chapter 8

A mediados de diciembre las temperaturas eran tan bajas que cuando Sere sacaba a pasear a Milo tenía que ponerse varias capas de ropa, además de un abrigado gorro, una bufanda de lana y gruesos guantes de esquiar.

Darien no había vuelto a pasarse por su casa desde la noche en que la besó. Sin embargo, Sere le había visto salir un par de veces del portal, muy elegante, por lo que dedujo que había retomado su vida social. Ella tampoco podía quejarse, llevaba acudiendo a almuerzos y cenas de Navidad desde finales de noviembre y empezaba a estar saturada de tanta comida; además, estaba muy ocupada con la obra de teatro que sus alumnos iban a poner en escena antes de las vacaciones. Como era la profesora de arte, le había tocado encargarse del vestuario y los decorados, y aunque se estaba divirtiendo mucho, apenas le sobraba tiempo para nada.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando un viernes que había decidido quedarse en casa para dar los últimos toques a uno de los decorados escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Con cuidado, dejó el pincel encima de la paleta y salió a abrir, limpiándose las manos en la bata que utilizaba para pintar.

—Hola, Dar, me alegro de volver a verte — saludó Serena sin que se le escapara el aspecto macilento de su vecino. Parecía agotado; tenía el cabello revuelto, sus ojos estaban irritados y muy brillantes y, a pesar de su piel blanca, a su rostro asomaba una ligera palidez—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, preocupada, y se

hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—La verdad es que no. Disculpa que te moleste, Serena, pero venía a pedirte paracetamol o algo similar. No he encontrado nada en casa.

—¿Acabas de llegar?

—Sí, esta vez vengo de Sydney. Estoy un poco cansado —confesó, al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por la frente, en un claro gesto de agotamiento.

—No hace falta que lo jures, tienes un aspecto horrible.

—Vaya, muchas gracias —respondió él haciendo una mueca.

—Pasa y siéntate antes de que te desmayes. Si te caes, no seré capaz de levantarte del suelo.

Darien estaba tan exhausto que obedeció sin rechistar; se derrumbó sobre uno de los confortables sillones del salón y cerró los ojos.

Los abrió de nuevo al notar una mano fresca posada sobre su frente, a su lado Sere lo observaba frunciendo el ceño.

—Estás ardiendo de fiebre.

—Bueno, no será para tanto, dame una pastilla y no te molestaré más —respondió Darien tratando de hacerse el fuerte, a pesar de que se sentía como una bayeta estrujada.

—No entiendo cómo puedes descuidarte tanto, Dar, ¿sabes que, en cualquier momento, estas cosas pueden degenerar en una pulmonía? ¡Calla, no digas nada! —ordenó viendo que él abría la boca para contestar a su rapapolvo—. Te traeré algo.

Corrió a la cocina, calentó una taza de leche en el microondas, le añadió una cucharada de miel y de un armario sacó una caja de paracetamol. Lo puso todo en una bandeja y volvió al salón.

Darien se había aflojado la corbata y permanecía recostado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados. Cuando la oyó depositar la bandeja sobre la mesa, los volvió a abrir haciendo un esfuerzo.

—No quiero... —empezó, señalando el vaso de leche.

—¡Bébetelo o te obligaré! —Darien percibió su mirada amenazadora y no intentó discutir.

—Está bien. Eres peor que una madrastra — gruñó sin querer admitir que, en el fondo, le agradaba que alguien se preocupase un poco por él para variar.

Se bebió la leche y se tomó un par de pastillas que Sere le colocó en la palma de la mano. Casi al instante empezó a sentirse mejor; estaba tan a gusto, que solo de pensar en ponerse en pie y volver a la soledad de su piso, le entraban escalofríos.

—Estás tiritando —afirmó ella como si leyera su mente—. No puedes pasar la noche solo en tu casa, será mejor que te quedes aquí.

—Tonterías —replicó él, a pesar de que le castañeteaban los dientes.

—Te quedarás en el sillón. —El tono de Sere no admitía discusión no admitía discusión.

Una vez más, Darien se sintió incapaz de contradecirla.

—Te echaré una mano con la ropa —anunció Serena, resuelta.

Empezó quitándole los brillantes zapatos negros y los calcetines, luego le ayudó a desprenderse de la chaqueta y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Dar intentó impedírselo sujetándole las manos débilmente, pero la joven se desasió y siguió con su tarea de una forma que a él le pareció completamente impersonal. Después le soltó el cinturón, pero cuando notó esos dedos hábiles tratando de desabrochar el botón de su pantalón, la protesta del hombre se hizo más enérgica.

—Tranquilo, tengo tres hermanos mayores. He ayudado a mi madre en innumerables ocasiones a desvestirlos cuando llegaban borrachos a casa.

Darien observó su rostro, sereno y delicado, enmarcado por las sedosas ondas doradas.

—Yo me los quitaré. No soy un inválido.

—Como quieras —Serena se alejó con discreción, mientras él terminaba de desabrochárselos y se los quitaba con cierta dificultad.

Darien tomó una suave manta escocesa que descansaba sobre uno de los brazos del sillón y se la echó por encima cubriendo su semidesnudez.

Sere trajo una almohada, la acomodó bajo su cabeza y lo tapó un poco más con la manta.

—Será mejor que descanses, creo que es lo que más falta te hace en este momento —comentó arrodillada al lado del sillón, mientras le apartaba con suavidad el pelo de la frente.

La delicada caricia le hizo sumergirse en un agradable bienestar, así que cerró los ojos y, al poco tiempo, dormía como un recién nacido. Más o menos al amanecer, Darien oyó una suave voz en su oído y unos brazos lo ayudaron a incorporarse un poco, mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre un pecho femenino.

—Abre la boca.

Dar obedeció en el acto y alguien colocó una pastilla en su lengua y le acercó un vaso de agua del que el hombre bebió con avidez. Después lo ayudó a recostarse de nuevo sobre la almohada, lo tapó bien con la manta y se alejó. Darienvolvió a dormirse en el acto y cuando despertó, bastante más tarde a juzgar por la luz que entraba por el ventanal, se encontraba muchísimo mejor.

—Parece que ya no tienes fiebre.

Sere estaba arrodillada a su lado con la mano sobre su frente. Dar se incorporó y la examinó con atención. La joven llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, lucía una mancha de pintura en el rostro y unos viejos vaqueros asomaban bajo una bata que alguna vez fue blanca. A pesar de todo, pensó que era una de las visiones más agradables que había tenido en su vida al despertar. El hombre se pasó una mano por la barbilla, notando, incómodo, la aspereza de su barba matutina y se dijo que debía tener un aspecto lamentable.

—Tengo que ir a casa a ducharme.

—No tan deprisa. Primero tienes que desayunar.

—¡Como te gusta dar órdenes! —protestó Darien.

—Se nota que vuelves a ser tú mismo — comentó Serena mirándolo, divertida—. Anoche me obedecías como un tierno corderito.

A Darien la comparación le pareció un poco humillante, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Voy a prepararte un buen desayuno —anunció la joven sin prestarle más atención.

Mientras ella trajinaba en la cocina, Dar aprovechó para ponerse de nuevo los pantalones y la camisa, aunque solo se ató unos pocos botones. Cuando Sere regresó con la inmensa bandeja que le había preparado, pensó que su vecino resultaba muy seductor recién levantado. Con su pelo revuelto, el amplio pecho apenas tapado por la camisa y la barba un poco crecida, parecía recién salido de las páginas de un ejemplar del Tatler más sexy de lo habitual; en definitiva, Darien Chiba era uno de los tipos más seductores que había visto jamás.

«Lástima que ya tenga dueña», se dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Muchas gracias, Serena, reconozco que tengo tanta hambre que me comería un buey y no dejaría ni las pezuñas.

En la bandeja había huevos revueltos, salchichas, tostadas, mermelada y mantequilla y un café bastante cargado que a Darien le pareció delicioso.

—¿Tú no tomas nada? —preguntó algo avergonzado, viendo que Sere se limitaba a contemplarlo, complacida, mientras él lo devoraba todo con ansia.

—Yo hace varias horas que desayuné. Luego salí a pasear a Milo y aproveché para comprar unas cuantas cosas —contestó la joven.

Cuando en la bandeja ya no quedaban más que unas cuantas migas, Darien la miró satisfecho y le dio las gracias.

—De nada, Dar —respondió Serena sonriéndole con dulzura—. Para eso están los amigos.

Sus palabras le molestaron sin saber por qué, pero lo disimuló.

—Me alegro de que seamos amigos. ¿Me enseñarás lo que estás pintando ahora?

—Estoy terminando unos paneles para el decorado de la obra de teatro que estamos preparando para la fiesta de Navidad —explicó Sere y lo condujo a un cuarto en el que Darien nunca había entrado; estaba casi vacío y el suelo se encontraba cubierto con grandes plásticos, manchados de pintura. Un gran chorro de luz indirecta entraba por los ventanales desnudos de cortinas o visillos, y un caballete de madera se alzaba junto a una vieja mesa llena de tubos de pintura, pinceles y tarros de cristal.

—Así que este es tu estudio —dijo Darien mirando a su alrededor con interés.

—Sí, reconozco que soy una privilegiada por tener un lugar como este para pintar. La luz es magnífica.

Dar se acercó a uno de los grandes paneles que en ese momento estaba apoyado contra el caballete. Representaba un bosque y daba la sensación de que, de un momento a otro, una bandada de pájaros cantarines surgiría del lienzo y saldría volando en todas las direcciones.

—¡Eres una artista estupenda! —exclamó Darien con admiración.

Serena se sintió halagada y dijo con fingida modestia.

—No es más que un sencillo decorado para una pequeña obra de aficionados.

El hombre permaneció al lado del panel mirándolo fascinado.

—¿Me enseñarás alguno de tus cuadros? —rogó una vez más.

Sere lo miró divertida, mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Ahora entiendo por qué te va tan bien en los negocios, Dar, eres como un bulldog que no suelta la presa que tiene entre los dientes. Cuando a ti se te mete algo en la cabeza, no paras hasta que lo consigues.

—Qué bien me conoces ya, Serena. Anda, enséñame uno... —La miró suplicante y, por un momento, a Sere le recordó la mirada esperanzada de Milo en cuanto se acercaba al lugar donde guardaba la correa y no pudo resistirse, así que se encogió de hombros y suspiró resignada.

—Está bien... me imagino que has utilizado esa mirada a menudo a lo largo de tu vida— A Sere no se le escapó la sonrisa ufana que se dibujó en los firmes labios masculinos y tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír ella también.

Se dirigió a una de las paredes donde estaban apoyados numerosos lienzos dados la vuelta. Rebuscó entre ellos y, finalmente, sacó uno de tamaño medio y lo colocó cerca de la ventana, de forma que la luz incidiera de lleno sobre él.

Darien se acercó y lo examinó con detenimiento. No sabía qué era lo que había esperado pero el cuadro lo sorprendió y, al mismo tiempo, pensó que era muy «Serena Tsukino».

Se trataba de un paisaje a medio camino entre lo abstracto y lo concreto; la joven había captado un instante fugaz y luminoso a base de brochazos vibrantes, llenos de vitalidad como ella misma y Darien, que no era ningún ignorante en el tema de la pintura, se sintió extrañamente conmovido.

Sere lo observaba con atención, tratando de captar lo que pasaba por su mente y se sintió muy satisfecha por su reacción. El hombre levantó un instante la vista del cuadro y, mirándola a los ojos, declaró:

—Es muy bueno.

Serena le devolvió la mirada, complacida, sintiendo un agradable calorcillo extendiéndose por su cuerpo.

—Gracias.

—Neflyte tiene razón. Deberías exponer.

—Sí. Quizá algún día lo haré —comentó la chica con vaguedad.

Darien clavó sus ojos en ella sin decir nada y Sere se revolvió algo incómoda bajo el peso de esas severas pupilas que parecían percibirlo todo.

—Será mejor que vayas a ducharte —Serena trató de cambiar de tema de forma poco sutil.

Debía ser que ya empezaba a acostumbrarse porque, esta vez, a Dar no le molestó darse cuenta de que la joven estaba deseando deshacerse de él.

—Muy bien, Serena, pero piénsalo, a veces no nos queda más remedio que enfrentarnos con nuestros temores.

Sin más, recogió su chaqueta, sus zapatos y sus calcetines y, descalzo, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, se volvió de nuevo y, cogiendo entre las suyas una de las manos femeninas, se la llevó con delicadeza a los labios y la besó en la palma.

—Gracias, Serena.

Cuando se marchó, Sere permaneció de pie al lado de la puerta, sintiéndose un poco aturdida. Era la primera vez que le enseñaba uno de sus cuadros a alguien que no fuera Neflyte; ni siquiera Molly, su mejor amiga, los había visto jamás. No entendía por qué había elegido a su estirado vecino para concederle el honor, pero le había sorprendido la mirada deslumbrada que captó en sus ojos mientras examinaba su pintura. Se alegraba de no haberse equivocado la primera vez que lo vio; ahora estaba segura de que, bajo ese exterior frío y distante, se escondía un hombre capaz de entender y emocionarse con otras cosas más allá de los negocios.


	9. Chapter 9

Aunque más de uno de los actores olvidó su guión, y el personaje principal tropezó con la espada que llevaba al cinto y se cayó todo lo largo que era sobre el escenario, la obra de teatro fue un éxito. Para celebrarlo, un grupo de profesores de la escuela, Serena, Neflyte, Molly y su joven acompañante, fueron a un restaurante a

tomar algo. Molly había pasado la mayor parte de la velada coqueteando con descaro con su amigo, mientras Neflyte bebía una cerveza tras otra. Al final, la pelirroja y su pareja se fueron juntos, y Neflyte se ofreció a acompañar a Sere a su casa.

—Quizá debería haberte acompañado yo a ti — comentó la joven al notar, preocupada, que Neflyte se tambaleaba por el excesivo consumo de alcohol.

—No digas tonterías, ángel mío, controlo perfectamente —respondió él trabándose un poco con las palabras.

—¿Quieres que llame a un taxi?

—Sere, puedo recorrer sin problemas las tres manzanas que me separan de mi casa —contestó Neflyte, ofendido.

—En ese caso, buenas noches. —Serena se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero el hombre, que era casi de su misma estatura, volvió la cabeza y Sere no pudo impedir que sus labios se tocaran.

—Sere... —susurró él rodeándola con los brazos y estrechándola con fuerza, mientras su boca se volvía más insistente. Serena apoyó las palmas contra su pecho y lo empujó con fuerza tratando de apartarse. No le resultó muy difícil, Neflyte estaba tan borracho que por poco lo tira al suelo.

—Neflyte, no soy Molly —le recordó, armándose de paciencia.

—Ya lo sé, Sere, ¿por qué piensas que me gustaría que fueras Molly? Molly es una bruja, tú en cambio eres guapa y buena. ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Sere?

—Baja la voz, Neflyte, vas a despertar a los vecinos.

—¿Qué me importan a mí tus vecinos? — respondió él a voz en grito—. ¡Oídme bien, le he pedido a Sere que sea mi novia!

En ese momento, un taxi vacío acertó a pasar por ahí y Serena alzó el brazo para detenerlo. Con esfuerzo, consiguió montar a su amigo en el asiento trasero y cerrar la puerta. Luego le indicó al conductor la dirección a la que debía llevarlo y se despidió de Neflyte, no sin asegurarse antes de que su amigo tuviera suficiente dinero para pagar la carrera.

—¡Adiós, ángel mío!— vociferó Neflyte con medio cuerpo asomando por la ventanilla agitando los brazos, frenético, mientras el taxi se alejaba.

Serena dio un suspiro de alivio y se disponía a entrar en el portal cuando una sombra de un tamaño amenazador surgió de la nada. Aterrada, Sere se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de ahogar el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta pero, casi al instante, reconoció la alta figura de su vecino, tan impecable como de costumbre.

—¡Caramba, Dar, casi me da un infarto! — protestó Serena, llevándose la mano al corazón, que parecía que fuera a escaparse de su pecho.

—No me extraña que no me hayas oído, Serena, menuda escenita —comentó su vecino con desdén, mientras clavaba la mirada en los labios enrojecidos de la chica, signo evidente de que acababan de ser besados con intensidad.

—¿Qué ocurre, acaso nunca has tenido un amigo que estuviera pasando por un mal momento? Tienes la misma empatía que la uña del dedo gordo de mi pie derecho —replicó ella. Por primera vez, Darien había conseguido enojarla de verdad.

—No me pareció que lo pasara tan mal, al contrario, me dio la sensación de que disfrutaba bastante besándote —declaró, sarcástico, mientras que, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, clavaba en ella una mirada desaprobadora.

—¡Hombres! —exclamó Sere, despectiva—. No sois capaces de ver más allá de vuestras narices.

—¿Y qué es lo que había que ver, si puede saberse?

—Neflyte está hecho polvo. Ha estado toda la noche aguantando que Molly tonteara con un tipo delante de sus narices y ha bebido más de la cuenta.

—Si, como insinúas, está enamorado de tu amiga, ¿por qué te pide a ti que seas su novia? No tiene sentido —declaró su vecino, nada convencido al parecer por sus argumentos.

—Ay, Dar, es que hay que explicártelo todo. — afirmó Serena, exasperada—. Está claro que quiere fastidiarla, al fin y al cabo, yo soy la mejor amiga de Molly.

—No sé cómo puedes considerar tu amigo a un tipo semejante, podría hacerte daño.

—Por Dios, Dar, nos seas ridículo. Neflyte no pretende hacerme daño, sabe que no me enamoraría nunca de él.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura? ¿Acaso estás enamorada de otro? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—¿A ti qué te importa? Eres muy preguntón — respondió Serena, fastidiada—. Pero no, no estoy enamorada de otro. Neflyte me conoce desde hace años, sabe perfectamente cómo soy.

—¿Ah, sí? —Esa respuesta le molestó aún más

—. ¿Y cómo eres, si puede saberse?

—Neflyte sabe que yo no me enamoro con facilidad —contestó la joven tranquilamente.

—Quizá es que nunca has estado enamorada — declaró él de manera triunfal, recalcando la palabra.

Ahora Sere estaba rabiosa, ¿qué sabía ese estirado individuo de su vida o de sus sentimientos?

—Pues claro que he estado enamorada. Un montón de veces, para ser exactos. He tenido varios novios y con uno de ellos conviví más de dos años —furiosa, Serena se preguntó qué diablos hacía dándole explicaciones a ese tipo—. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? —preguntó, pasando con rapidez al contraataque—. No me pareces un

hombre que permita que nadie roce ni un poquito su corazón. Te vas a casar con la bella Beryl, pero estoy segura de que no estás enamorado de ella. En realidad, no creo que tengas ni idea de lo que significa el amor...

—Pues parece que ya somos dos —respondió él con retintín, preguntándose por qué no le aclaraba de una vez que lo había dejado con Beryl.

De súbito, Serena soltó una carcajada y pareció recobrar su buen humor.

—Esta conversación no tiene sentido. Ninguno de nosotros sabemos nada de los sentimientos del otro, así que será mejor que hablemos de otra cosa, o quizá será mejor que no hablemos de nada en absoluto porque tengo que irme a dormir. Mañana me voy de viaje y necesito descansar.

Al ver el rostro femenino de nuevo sonriente, Darien también se relajó.

—¿A dónde te vas? —preguntó, curioso.

—Voy a casa de mis padres en Herefordshire, siempre nos reunimos allí toda la familia para pasar la Navidad. ¿Tú irás a tu casa?

—No, no tengo pensado ir.

—¿Entonces pasarás las fiestas con amigos?

—No he organizado nada.

—¿Quieres decir que pretendes pasar la Navidad solo en tu piso? —preguntó Serena mirándolo horrorizada.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Para mí la Navidad no tiene ningún significado. Mi madre nunca le ha dado especial importancia a estas fechas y desde que cumplí los dieciocho no he vuelto a pasarlas en casa.

Los ojos de Sere se agrandaban más y más a medida que lo escuchaba hablar, cuando terminó, la joven apretó un segundo los labios y luego declaró decidida:

—No lo permitiré. Vendrás a mi casa y pasarás las Navidades con mi familia.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Pretendes presentarte sin avisar en casa de tus padres con un desconocido y en unas fechas tan señaladas? —Ahora era Darien el que la miraba estupefacto.

—Por supuesto, no dejaré que pases la Navidad solo en tu piso, como un perro abandonado al que nadie desea.

La comparación hirió a Darien en el alma.

—Para tu información, Serena, he pasado las últimas veintitantas Navidades solo o en alguna playa paradisíaca en compañía de una mujer y no me considero un sujeto digno de lástima —declaró bastante irritado.

—Pues lo eres —afirmó la joven, rotunda.

El hombre estuvo a punto de soltarle un par de frescas, pero echó mano de todo su autodominio y se limitó a decir en un tono demasiado tranquilo:

—No lo soy y pasaré las Navidades en mi casa, solo, porque eso es lo que deseo. —Con incredulidad, Dar observó cómo los ojos de Sere se llenaban de lágrimas, mientras sus labios temblaban.

—Dar, te suplico que no me amargues las vacaciones. Te juro que sería incapaz de disfrutar sabiendo que estás aquí, sin nadie con quien compartir esos días tan especiales. No puedes ser tan cruel.

Como santo Tomás, su vecino alargó una mano y rozó con un dedo las largas pestañas de la chica, comprobando su humedad, fascinado.

—Caramba, Serena, no puedo creer que estés a punto de llorar por semejante tontería.

—¡Para mí no es ninguna tontería! No le desearía nada igual ni a mi peor enemigo y a ti casi te considero un amigo. —Era evidente que Sere sentía de verdad lo que estaba diciendo y, aunque esa palabra irritó de nuevo a Darien sin saber por qué, sin embargo, se sentía extrañamente conmovido por el interés de la joven y notaba que estaba a punto de ceder.

—Pero ¿qué pinto yo con tu familia? No les va a hacer ninguna gracia. Pensarán que soy tu novio.

—No te preocupes por eso —respondió ella mucho más animada, como si sospechara que estaba a punto de rendirse—. No es la primera vez que aparezco con alguien. Por favor, Dar...

Darien empezaba a sentirse como una pobre y patética criatura más a la que su caritativa vecina había decidido recoger de las calles, y a pesar de que no le gustaba mucho la sensación, fue incapaz de resistir su mirada suplicante.

—Está bien —cedió a regañadientes—. ¿A qué hora piensas irte?

—Había pensado coger el tren de las nueve.

—Mejor iremos en mi coche

—Pero puede que haya nieve en las carreteras y, además, tengo que llevar a Milo —protestó la chica.

—No hay ningún problema. Llevaré el Range Rover —dijo Darien, zanjando el asunto.

—¿Cuantos coches tienes? —preguntó Sere mirándolo con suspicacia.

—Solo dos. —Serena no hizo ningún comentario y Darien lo agradeció, no estaba preparado para recibir un apasionado discurso sobre las desigualdades sociales—. Muy bien, entonces a las nueve en punto llamaré al timbre de tu casa.

—Perfecto. Muchas gracias, Dar. —Sere se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Al instante, las aletas de la nariz de Darien se dilataron al aspirar el agradable olor de la joven y deseó que, algún día, su cariñosa vecina abandonase la desesperante costumbre que tenía de besar a todo el mundo.

—Soy yo el que tiene que darlas —declaró muy formal.

—Todavía no, querido Dar, será mejor que esperes a conocer a mis hermanos... —Serena le guiñó un ojo con expresión traviesa, luego se dirigió al portal y, desde allí, se volvió una vez más para decirle adiós con la mano.

A pesar del frío que hacía, Darien se quedó fuera un buen rato pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Resultaba inaudito que su impredecible vecina lo hubiera embarcado en semejante aventura. Aún no podía creer que iba a pasar los próximos días celebrando la Navidad en una casa de campo, rodeado de una serie de personas a las que no conocía de nada. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que eligiera el plan menos apetecible del

mundo, hubiera escogido precisamente ese.

Por lo menos iba con Sere, se dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, y si de algo no se podía acusar a Serena Tsukino era de ser una persona aburrida.

Recordó a la mujer que acababa de acompañar hasta su casa y sacudió la cabeza. Le había dicho a Andrew que le presentase a la chica de la que tanto le había hablado, y su amigo se había apresurado a organizar una cena para cuatro. Al principio la cosa no había ido mal, la joven era su tipo o al menos del tipo que le había gustado hasta entonces, cabello negro y llena de curvas, así que decidió que una noche la invitaría a cenar los dos solos y hoy había sido esa noche.

No recordaba haberse aburrido más durante una velada. La pobre había hecho todo lo posible por agradarle y se le había ofrecido en bandeja, pero Darien no tenía ningún deseo de aprovechar la oferta. A los diez minutos de empezar a cenar, estaba deseando terminar y largarse de allí. La chica se quedó pasmada cuando, nada más salir del restaurante, Darien la acompañó a su casa y se sorprendió aún más en el momento en que él rechazó su invitación de subir a su apartamento a tomar una copa; saltaba a la vista que era la primera vez que le ocurría.

Luego, en cuanto se bajó del taxi todavía con una incómoda sensación de insatisfacción royéndole las entrañas, había visto a Serena en brazos de Neflyte y la imagen lo había dejado paralizado. Sin que lo viesen, se acercó a ellos y escuchó todo lo que decían. De repente, le invadieron unas ganas terribles de darle dos puñetazos a ese borracho alborotador y sacudir a Sere hasta que le castañetearan los dientes; alguien tenía que enseñarle a esa mujer que no debería ir repartiendo besos y abrazos a diestro y siniestro. Si seguía así, un día iba a verse envuelta en un serio problema.

Suspiró y una nube de vapor condensado flotó ante su rostro. Sería mejor que entrara en la casa si no quería coger una pulmonía, se dijo. Además, tenía que hacer el equipaje para sus vacaciones.


	10. Chapter 10

A la mañana siguiente cuando llamó al timbre de su vecina, apenas tuvo que esperar unos segundos. Serena ya estaba lista, vestida con unos pantalones ajustados, un grueso jersey de cuello vuelto y unas botas altas forradas de borrego. En el suelo descansaba una enorme maleta con su gruesa cazadora encima y abundante

material de pintura. Un obediente Milo esperaba sentado a su lado, rodeado de su propio equipaje.

—Muy puntual —declaró Darien mirándola con aprobación—. ¿Has avisado a tu madre de mi llegada?

—Sí. La telefoneé esta mañana y dijo que estaría encantada de recibirte.

—Perfecto. —Darien cogió la mayor parte de los bultos y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, mientras la joven lo seguía con Milo.

Metieron al perro en el maletero junto con el resto del equipaje y ellos se sentaron delante. Sere miró con disimulo a su atractivo vecino que ese día llevaba puesta una elegante chaqueta de sport y le gustó lo que vio; sabía que a su madre también le gustaría Dar, y solo esperaba que no se le metieran ideas absurdas respecto a ellos dos en la cabeza.

El paisaje volaba ante sus ojos cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve que aumentaba su belleza. Por fortuna, no quedaba ni rastro de hielo en el asfalto, así que no tuvieron ningún problema en todo el viaje, que resultó de lo más agradable.

A Sere le sorprendió encontrar a su vecino tan animado. Darien también estaba algo desconcertado con su actitud; de repente, se sentía muy contento de haber decidido acompañarla y se alegraba de no tener que pasar solo esas fiestas que siempre le resultaban algo deprimentes. Solo se detuvieron una vez a echar gasolina y a tomar un café, así que llegaron a casa de los padres de Serena justo a tiempo para la comida.

Debían haber oído el sonido del motor pues, cuando Sere y Darien se bajaron del coche, un comité de bienvenida, compuesto por sus padres y sus tres hermanos, les esperaba en la puerta de la casa para recibirlos.

Darien notó que Serena se quedaba muy rígida a su lado y, extrañado, vio como, de pronto, la joven daba media vuelta y salía corriendo por el jardín nevado en dirección contraria. La explicación llegó enseguida, en forma de tres tipos enormes que salieron en su persecución gritando como lunáticos. Al final, uno de ellos se lanzó en plancha y agarró las piernas de Sere derribándola sobre el suelo helado. Los otros dos cogieron

puñados de nieve y empezaron a metérselos por el cuello y por debajo del jersey, mientras ella gritaba sin pausa pidiendo socorro.

Los padres de Serena miraban la escena, divertidos, así que Dar no se atrevió a intervenir. Por fin, los hombres juzgaron que la tortura había durado lo suficiente y ayudaron a la pobre chica a ponerse en pie.

—¡Me las pagaréis los tres! —amenazó Sere blandiendo su puño ante sus caras, aunque su expresión risueña contradecía su aparente enfado.

De nuevo se acercó a Darien, con el pelo revuelto y el rostro congestionado por el esfuerzo y los presentó.

—Darien Chiba, mis tres horribles hermanos mayores, Jedite, Haruka y Sammy. — Después lo condujo hasta la entrada de la casa y le presentó a sus padres.

—Papá, Mamá, este es Darien Chiba. Dar, mis padres Ikuko y Kenji.

Darien les estrechó la mano a ambos y les agradeció su amabilidad por recibirlo en su casa sin haber avisado.

—No te preocupes, Dar, ¿puedo llamarte así?

—Darien asintió con una sonrisa y la madre de Sere prosiguió, mirándolo con aprobación—. Llámame Ikuko. Los amigos de mis hijos son siempre bienvenidos.

A Darien le sorprendió el calor que irradiaba toda la familia; quizá eran sus genes los que hacían que se mostraran tan cariñosos los unos con los otros, intercambiando continuamente besos y abrazos sin ningún tipo de embarazo. Para Darien, que provenía de una familia poco dada a la exhibición de sentimientos en público, los Tsukino suponían una gran novedad. Ahora entendía de dónde le venía a Sere esa necesidad de tocar y besar a todo el mundo.

La casa, una antigua granja de estilo tudor con un tejado de pizarra a dos aguas de pendiente muy marcada y muros de estuco blanco entramados con piezas de roble oscurecido, tenía mucho encanto y, a pesar de no ser excesivamente amplia, resultaba muy acogedora. Sere lo acompañó a una pequeña habitación de techo abuhardillado y le advirtió que tendría que compartir con ella el baño que había al fondo del pasillo.

Cuando terminó de deshacer su equipaje, Darien bajó al salón como le había indicado Serena y la encontró allí, sentada en el regazo de su padre y abrazada a su cuello como si aún tuviera ocho años. Mientras contemplaba la tierna escena, una cálida sensación inundó su cuerpo y, una vez más, se alegró de haber venido.

Enseguida, Ikuko anunció que la comida estaba lista y todos se sentaron alrededor de la gran mesa de madera del comedor. El almuerzo resultó muy alegre; los hermanos de Sere la pinchaban a menudo, pero se notaba que la chica estaba acostumbrada a ese tratamiento, pues les respondía con agudeza, sin enfadarse jamás. El

señor Tsukino era profesor y Darien no tuvo problemas para encontrar temas de conversación interesantes de los que hablar con él.

Ikuko, la madre, era el alma de la casa; se preocupaba de facilitarle la vida a su despistado marido sin que este pareciera percatarse de ello y manejaba a sus arrolladores hijos —incluida Serena— con mano de hierro, aunque se notaba que sentía adoración por todos ellos. A Darien enseguida le hicieron sentirse uno más y, al poco tiempo, la misma Ikuko lo regañaba por no querer repetir por tercera vez.

Tras el pantagruélico almuerzo, todos ayudaron a recoger los cacharros. Después, sus padres se fueron a dormir la siesta y Sere propuso dar un paseo para bajar la comida. Sus hermanos prefirieron quedarse en casa, pero Dar se apuntó, encantado; se sentía terriblemente pesado y quería conocer los alrededores de la pintoresca granja.

Así que, bien abrigados y acompañados por un entusiasta Milo, que esta vez no iba sujeto por la correa, salieron al exterior. Deambularon durante un buen rato por los prados cubiertos de nieve sin apenas hablar, escuchando en el profundo silencio que los rodeaba el sonido de sus pisadas que, al aplastar la nieve, restallaba como un latigazo.

—La campiña es muy bella en esta zona.

—¿Verdad que sí? —asintió Sere, entusiasmada —. Adoro volver a casa.

Darien miró su rostro sonrojado por el frío, enmarcado por el gorro y la bufanda de lana de alegres colores, y él también la encontró adorable.

—¿Pasaste aquí tu infancia?

—Sí crecí aquí. Me encanta pasear por los prados, montar a caballo, bañarme en la laguna que hay unos metros más allá —comentó Serena señalando hacia la derecha con una mano—. Como diría mi madre siempre fui su cuarto varón. De pequeña era un auténtico chicazo.

—Nadie que te viera ahora lo creería.

—Caramba, Dar —declaró la chica mirándole con sus grandes y sonrientes ojos azules—, creo que me acabas de hacer un cumplido.

—Quizá —respondió él con vaguedad.

—¡Te echo una carrera, el primero que llegue hasta ese roble de ahí gana! —gritó Sere saliendo disparada.

Darien reaccionó en el acto y la persiguió a toda velocidad, pero Serena era muy rápida y le costó alcanzarla. Para detenerla antes de que consiguiera alcanzar la meta, Darien se arrojó sobre ella y la placó como había hecho su hermano y, una vez más, Sere se encontró tumbada todo lo larga que era sobre el suelo nevado. Dar le dio la vuelta, se subió sobre ella y la inmovilizó.

—Y ahora ¿qué? —preguntó Darien sujetando las muñecas femeninas sobre su cabeza con una mano y acercando el rostro a su cara para mirarla.

A pesar de su crítica situación, Serena se reía con su risa contagiosa y el hombre no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—Está bien, tú ganas —declaró la chica, sonriente, mientras sus ojos bailoteaban de diversión.

—¿Y mi recompensa? —preguntó él mirando sus delicados rasgos con intensidad.

—No hablamos de ninguna recompensa, señor Chiba.

—Entonces yo mismo elegiré mi premio — anunció él inclinando aún más la cabeza, hasta que sus labios quedaron a tan solo un par de centímetros de la boca femenina.

Sere se retorció bajo su cuerpo, pero sus vanos intentos de liberarse solo sirvieron para despertar en Darien un intenso ardor.

—No lo hagas, Dar, recuerda la maldición — susurró la joven y el aire cálido de su aliento lo rozó, haciéndolo excitarse aún más.

—Ya te dije que soy un pragmático hombre de negocios, Serena. No creo en las maldiciones.

Con delicadeza, Darien posó sus labios sobre los de ella sintiendo el frescor de su boca y, tal y como le había ocurrido en las otras dos ocasiones en que la besó, los plomos de su mente se fundieron de golpe. Al notar la inequívoca respuesta de Serena, empezó a besarla con ansia infinita; por un momento, Darien olvidó por completo dónde estaban y cómo habían llegado hasta allí, y su único pensamiento inteligible fue que debía hacerla suya en ese mismo instante.

Deslizó la mano bajo el jersey de Serena hasta posarla sobre uno de los firmes pechos y percibió, satisfecho, que encajaba a la perfección en el hueco de su mano. Notó que la joven se arqueaba contra él y su pasión alcanzó el grado de ebullición. Sin embargo, poco después sintió los pequeños puños enguantados golpear sus hombros y se percató de que no era que Sere estuviera excitada, sino que luchaba contra él. Horrorizado,

dejó de besarla en el acto y levantó la cabeza.

—Dar, para, por favor —suplicó la chica mirándolo con lo que a él le pareció una mirada de auténtico terror.

—Lo siento, Serena, perdóname —suplicó en un tono ronco y en el acto se quitó de encima de ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

Sere consiguió permanecer erguida a pesar de sus piernas temblorosas. ¡Por Dios, no entendía por qué ese hombre conseguía excitarla de semejante manera! Le había costado un esfuerzo sobrehumano pedirle que se detuviera, pero era consciente de que no debía dejarse llevar por su cuerpo traidor.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Dar, pero no debemos permitir que vuelva a ocurrir. Ya te dije una vez que no besas mal, de hecho lo haces francamente bien, pero yo no quiero tener un lío con un hombre que está a punto de casarse. — Darien trató de abrir la boca para negar esa posibilidad, pero Sere lo interrumpió—. Es inútil que lo niegues. Sé que ahora mismo estás alterado, pero cuando recobres la sensatez te alegrarás de

que te haya detenido antes de cometer una tontería. Yo te considero un buen amigo, Dar, y creo que sería una estupidez tirar por la borda algo tan poco usual, para cambiarlo por un revolcón sin importancia.

Darien recibió sus prudentes palabras como un punching-ball un rosario de golpes. Aturdido, miró los labios femeninos que acababan de pronunciarlas, enrojecidos y ligeramente hinchados, y deseó inclinarse de nuevo sobre ellos y besarlos hasta que le suplicara clemencia. No entendía qué demonios le ocurría. Nunca antes

había perdido así el control de sus pasiones con una mujer, pero, si Serena no lo hubiera detenido, le habría hecho el amor allí mismo, sobre ese suelo congelado. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de que sus pensamientos recobraran la coherencia. Sere aún creía que iba a casarse con Beryl, tenía que sacarla de su error pero, casi al

instante, se preguntó por qué debía hacerlo; al fin y al cabo, no pretendía tener una relación seria con Serena Tsukino, ¿verdad?

Los dos eran tan diferentes como la noche y el día, y Sere ni siquiera pertenecía al prototipo de mujer curvilínea por las que se sentía atraído. Además, sabía que ella nunca comprendería sus horarios interminables de trabajo, ni sus continuos viajes de negocios y tampoco podía arriesgarse a presentársela a sus colegas; era capaz de soltarles la primera frivolidad que se le pasara por la cabeza.

No, Sere Tsukino no era la mujer adecuada para él. Su reacción había sido normal dentro de un orden; hacía casi cuatro meses que no se acostaba con una mujer y esa energía encapsulada tenía que escapar por algún sitio. Algo más tranquilo, recobró la voz.

—Tienes razón, Serena. Voy a casarme con Beryl. Además, y perdona mi sinceridad, no es que me sienta atraído por ti, es solo que me he dejado llevar por un impulso extraño...

—¡No me digas más! Ahora lo entiendo —lo interrumpió la joven con una expresión muy misteriosa.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, dubitativo; ni él mismo estaba seguro de comprenderlo del todo.

—Se trata del estofado de mamá... —Le hizo una seña para que bajara la cabeza. Intrigado, Darien acercó la oreja a sus labios y Sere susurró en su oído—. Tiene efectos afrodisíacos.

Sin poder contener un minuto más su hilaridad, la joven se retorció de risa y Darien se la quedó mirando con desdeñosa frialdad. Definitivamente, se dijo, Serena Tsukino era una inmadura; todo se lo tomaba a broma.

—Cuando te canses de reír, será mejor que regresemos —declaró muy envarado.

—Venga, Dar —rogó, alegre, colgándose de su brazo—, no te enfades. Es mucho mejor tener un vecino-amigo, que un vecino-lío-y-pelea, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto —respondió él intentando salvaguardar su dignidad.

Si el episodio no había significado nada para ella, para él tampoco. A lo largo de su vida había besado a docenas de mujeres, así que no había que darle más importancia. Cierto que besar a la señorita Tsukino había resultado especialmente agradable, pero sin duda, como ya concluyó antes, solo era debido a esos largos meses de celibato.

Los días siguientes Darien no tuvo tiempo de aburrirse como tanto había temido antes de salir de Londres. Todas las mañanas montaban a caballo por los alrededores y Sere aprovechaba para señalarle los lugares más interesantes del condado. A veces les acompañaban sus hermanos y entonces emprendían veloces galopadas para ver quién era el más rápido y junto a la chimenea del salón tuvieron lugar interminables partidas de

cartas, a las que los Tsukino eran muy aficionados. Darien ayudó a Ikuko a preparar el pavo la víspera de Navidad y, en cuanto terminaron de comer el día veinticinco, recibió un caluroso aplauso del resto de los comensales.

El único momento tirante durante su estancia en la granja se produjo la mañana antes de Navidad. Tras darse una ducha caliente, Darien salía del cuarto de baño con una toalla enrollada alrededor de sus estrechas caderas cuando se cruzó con Serena, que se dirigía hacia allí soñolienta. La joven, tan solo cubierta con un diminuto pijama cuyos pantalones cortos dejaban al descubierto sus interminables piernas, chocó de lleno contra el fornido torso masculino y a Darien no le quedó más remedio que sujetarla con fuerza de los brazos

para evitar que cayera.

—Perdón.

Darien miró el rostro adormilado, aún sonrojado por el sueño, alzado hacia él, su brillante pelo revuelto, y el pecho femenino, que subía y bajaba agitado por el encontronazo, y tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estrecharla contra él y besarla como la había besado aquel día en la nieve. Sin decir nada, la

soltó despacio y observó como Serena se metía en el baño y cerraba la puerta tras ella. Mientras recorría descalzo los escasos metros que le separaban de su habitación, Darien se prometió a sí mismo que, en cuanto volviera a Londres, buscaría una pareja adecuada con la que apagar ese fuego que ardía en su interior.

Los días de vacaciones llegaron a su fin y Darien y Sere se vieron obligados a regresar a la ciudad. Dar se despidió de todos, agradeciendo en especial a Ikuko su hospitalidad y lo amable que había sido con él.

—Vuelve cuando quieras, Darien, has sido el huésped más agradable que Sere ha traído jamás.

—Eso es verdad —terció Jedite, el hermano mayor, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Serena—. Mi querida hermanita es muy aficionada a traer aquí a cualquier pobrecillo que encuentra en su camino. ¿Os acordáis cuando se presentó con el inefable Malachite?

—No me lo recuerdes —respondió la madre de Sere llevándose una mano a la frente, abrumada—. Era vegetariano y no podía comer nada que hubiera formado parte, aún remotamente, de un animal. Ese año tuve que preparar un pavo de Navidad sin pavo. Imagínate.

—¿Y qué me decís de Ringo? —intervino Haruka, a pesar de las protestas de Serena—. Todavía hay una mancha en el techo del salón de cuando decidió llenar la casa de velas, para recuperar el espíritu de las Navidades pasadas. Peruru, mi amigo el bombero, todavía me echa en cara que se perdió el pudding por venir a apagar el fuego de las cortinas.

Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. La familia Tsukino era entrañable y con ellos había pasado las mejores Navidades desde hacía años. Cuando terminaron las despedidas, se subieron al coche y partieron.

—Lo he pasado muy bien, Serena.

—Me alegro.

—Tu familia es maravillosa, rara vez me he cruzado con gente tan agradable.

—Muchas gracias, Dar, tú también les has caído muy bien.

Siguieron viajando en silencio durante un tiempo, hasta que Dar que llevaba varios minutos dándole vueltas en su cabeza a cierto asunto lo rompió de golpe:

—Así que yo soy una más de tus obras de caridad —afirmó Darien mirándola de reojo. Le irritaba que la chica le pusiera en el mismo saco que a cualquiera de sus patéticos amigos.

—No les hagas caso, Dar. Ellos también eran tipos agradables.

—Me parece que tienes un corazón muy tierno.

La joven lo miró como si supiera lo que estaba pensando y comentó:

—No eres una obra de caridad, Dar, eres un tipo triunfador, guapo y divertido, es solo... — Serena se interrumpió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Solo qué? —Esta vez, Darien no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar.

—Desde que te conocí, pensé que no eras feliz —soltó la joven casi sin respirar y se quedó esperando.

Darien se la quedó mirando muy sorprendido.

—¿Por qué no iba a ser feliz? Tengo todo lo que puedo desear.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Sere mirándole con esos ojos afectuosos en los que a él le pareció detectar un poso de lástima; ¿cómo se atrevía a sentir lástima de él?

La chica percibió como la espalda de Darien se ponía rígida, mientras sus ojos zafiros se volvían más y más fríos, y adivinó que, una vez más, su vecino se apresuraba a reforzar las inexpugnables defensas a su alrededor.

Las manos masculinas apretaban con fuerza el volante; era evidente que estaba muy enfadado, pero Sere sabía que no lo demostraría. Su buena educación era más espesa que la piel de un elefante y pocas cosas lograban atravesarla. La joven suspiró arrepentida, no debería haber dicho nada.

Darien siguió conduciendo en silencio hasta que llegaron a Londres. Cuando dejó a Serena y a Milo frente a la puerta de su piso, se limitó a decir:

—Buenas noches.

—Por favor, Dar, no te enfades conmigo.

Sere alzó su mano y le acarició la mejilla. A su vecino le pareció el tipo de carantoña que también dedicaría a un perro sarnoso, y se apartó de su mano como si quemara.

—No estoy enfadado —mintió muy digno—. Buenas noches, Serena.

—Buenas noches, Dar.


	11. Chapter 11

Durante las semanas que siguieron, Darien cumplió su promesa y asistió a todos los eventos, cenas y compromisos sociales a los que lo invitaban. Conoció a muchas mujeres, pero en todas encontraba algo que le disgustaba: una era demasiado seria, otra demasiado baja, esa demasiado ruidosa, aquella demasiado agradable.

Andrew se desesperaba con él y le anunció que si seguía así, el famoso heredero del imperio Chiba habría que encargarlo en un laboratorio.

Darien estaba agotado; su ritmo de trabajo seguía siendo el mismo y, con tantas salidas, apenas dormía. Ya no tenía tiempo para correr, ni para jugar al ajedrez, así que no había vuelto a ver a su vecina. Ni falta que le hacía, se dijo a sí mismo.

A veces, cuando llegaba a su inmaculado y silencioso piso se sorprendía pensando que era tan acogedor como el quirófano un hospital. Últimamente siempre estaba de mal humor y lo volcaba sobre personas inocentes de forma totalmente injusta, lo que le hacía sentirse aún peor. Una intensa insatisfacción parecía reconcomerlo a todas horas y, a pesar de que se repetía a sí mismo que era una persona completamente feliz, sacudía la cabeza y maldecía a Serena Tsukino, juzgándola responsable de su miserable estado de ánimo.

—No puedes seguir así, Darien —le dijo un día su amigo Andrew al observar sus profundas ojeras y la palidez de su rostro.

—¿Así cómo? —respondió Darien con sarcasmo.

—Te va a acabar dando un infarto. Venga, confiesa de una vez, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Es tu madre? ¿Te sigue incordiando con sus mezquindades?

—Mi madre no tiene nada que ver. No seas estúpido, Andrew, no me pasa nada en absoluto.

Andrew lo dejó pasar por el momento, pero en cuanto llegó a su casa se lo comentó a su esposa.

—Me juego el cuello a que se trata de una mujer —afirmó Reika, muy segura.

—Tonterías —respondió su marido—. Le he presentado a todas las mujeres solteras y atractivas de Londres, y no le ha gustado ninguna.

—Eso lo único que demuestra es que no se trata de una de esas estúpidas mujeres pechugonas que insistes en buscarle —respondió Reika con desdén.

—Pero, entonces ¿quién? Darien no tiene tiempo material para conocer otras mujeres.

—Eso es verdad —afirmó su mujer con cierta perplejidad.

Entretanto, Sere seguía con su vida como de costumbre. Echaba de menos las partidas de ajedrez y las conversaciones con Darien, pero sabía que si él no quería verla no había nada que hacer. Serena era consciente de que Dar era un hombre extremadamente orgulloso y de que ella lo había golpeado donde más dolía. Suspiró con cierta tristeza; le daba pena haber perdido un amigo, pero esperaba que, a la larga, todo eso

redundaría en beneficio de su vecino.

Las cosas hubieran seguido así eternamente si un día Darien no se hubiera encontrado en una situación algo peculiar. Había recibido una invitación para asistir a una gala benéfica a la que iría lo más granado de la alta sociedad londinense y cuyo organizador era un poderoso hombre de negocios con el que estaba interesado en cerrar una importante operación. Se suponía que todo el mundo acudía con pareja a ese tipo de veladas, pero en esos momentos Dar no tenía ninguna.

Sabía que cualquiera de las mujeres que le había presentado Andrew daría lo que fuera por ir con él; no porque fuese un tipo irresistible —tampoco se hacía ilusiones al respecto— pero era rico, de buena familia y la gala prometía convertirse en el evento social del año, sin embargo no le apetecía ir con ninguna de ellas. Así que decidió tragarse su orgullo y pedírselo a su vecina; al menos ella no tendría una idea equivocada sobre sus

intenciones.

Sin darse tiempo para arrepentirse, se plantó ante la puerta del piso de Serena y llamó al timbre. Tuvo que llamar dos veces más hasta que la puerta se abrió. Una Sere con la cara y las manos llenas de pegotes de pintura, el pelo recogido en un desgreñado moño y sus viejos vaqueros cubiertos por su decrépita bata llena de manchas, abrió la puerta y se quedó mirándolo pasmada.

—¡Dar!

—Hola, Serena, venía a pedirte un favor —le dijo como si acabaran de verse el día anterior.

—Pasa, estaba pintando pero justo acabo de terminar y me disponía a cenar algo, ¿quieres acompañarme?

Darien entró en el acogedor salón en el que un alegre fuego crepitaba en la chimenea. Milo dormitaba cerca y apenas levantó la cabeza cuando el hombre entró. Como de costumbre, había flores en un enorme jarrón de cristal y algunos objetos, aquí y allá, que enseguida hacían notar al visitante que la casa estaba habitada.

—Estás llena de pintura. —Sin poder evitarlo, Darien alargó la mano y con su pulgar intentó quitar una mancha azul índigo que adornaba la mandíbula femenina, pero la pintura estaba seca y lo único que consiguió fue que su dedo le cosquilleara durante un buen rato. Pese a su aspecto desaliñado, Leo pensó que Serena estaba preciosa. No sabía qué era, pero había algo en el rostro de su vecina que le relajaba.

—Si quieres puedo preparar algo rápido mientras te limpias un poco.

—Estupendo, Dar, te prometo que no tardaré — contestó ella lanzándole una sonrisa que le cortó el aliento.

Darien se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la nevera; dentro no había gran cosa, pero al fondo descubrió un poco de lechuga, un par de tomates, jamón y queso y, tras hacer una mayonesa casera, preparó unos sándwiches. Para beber, su vecina solo tenía agua o coca-cola, así que cogió un par de latas, llenó unos vasos con hielo y los añadió a la bandeja; lo llevó todo al salón y, a los pocos minutos, Serena hacía su aparición. Se había cambiado los vaqueros por otros un poco más nuevos, llevaba un jersey de cuello alto negro y tan solo iba calzada con unos gruesos calcetines de lana. El pelo, después de un importante cepillado, lo llevaba recogido en una coleta y su cara, sin rastro de maquillaje, y ya limpia de pintura, lucía tersa y perfecta. Sere se sentó en el sofá a lo indio y a Dar le pareció absurdamente joven.

Darien le tendió uno de los sándwiches y un plato y le sirvió la coca-cola en un vaso que dejó a su alcance sobre la mesa de centro. La joven se abalanzó sobre el emparedado y le dio un buen mordisco. Con la boca llena dijo:

—Hmm, delicioso.

Su vecino le sonrió, consciente de cuanto la había echado de menos; a pesar de sus impertinencias y de sus salidas de tono, le gustaba estar con ella. Comenzó a comerse su sándwich y se felicitó a sí mismo, estaba buenísimo. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Serena apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los párpados, estaba cansada.

—¿Cuál es el favor que querías pedirme? — preguntó, curiosa.

—Verás, necesito una pareja para ir a un baile.

Sere abrió los ojos de golpe y se lo quedó mirando incrédula.

—¡Bromeas!

—En absoluto, necesito una pareja para acudir a la gala benéfica de Health4U.

—¡Me estás tomando el pelo! La mayoría de las mujeres mataría por ir invitada a esa gala. ¿Qué pasa con Beryl? ¿Os habéis peleado?

—Digamos que lo más seguro es que Beryl acuda como pareja de uno de mis más odiados rivales.

—Entiendo —afirmó Sere dirigiéndole una pícara sonrisa—. Así que quieres darle celos a la bella Beryl...

—No exactamente. —Sin embargo, a Darien no le importó que la joven creyera que ese era su verdadero motivo. En realidad, no sabía cuál era el verdadero motivo por el que había decidido pedirle a su vecina que lo acompañara, pero, por el momento, prefería no pensar en ello.

—Entonces, ¿puedo contar contigo?

—¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo! — respondió Serena, entusiasmada.

—Respecto al vestido yo lo pagaré, no tienes por qué gastarte tu dinero.

—No te preocupes por eso, Dar. Mi amiga Molly tiene una boutique de ropa de segunda mano y entre las dos seguro que encontramos algo.

Darien la miró dubitativo, pero decidió no decir nada.

—Perfecto. Entonces el viernes pasaré a buscarte a las nueve.

El viernes, a las nueve en punto, Darien pulsó el timbre del piso de su vecina. La puerta se abrió y el hombre se quedó inmóvil en el umbral, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Serena llevaba un elegante vestido de tirantes de color rojo, que se adaptaba a su esbelta figura como un guante de látex y subrayaba el tono cremoso de su piel. De su melena, recogida en un moño alto, escapaban algunos sedosos mechones ondulados. Un escote de vértigo dejaba su espalda completamente al aire y en uno de los laterales de la prenda la seductora raja, que le llegaba a medio muslo, permitía entrever una de sus maravillosas piernas. Los tacones de sus sandalias eran de diez centímetros y, con ellos puestos, la frente de la chica quedaba a la altura de su mandíbula.

Darien se dio cuenta de que seguía contemplándola con la boca abierta y la cerró de golpe, tratando de reunir de nuevo su juicio disperso.

—Estás maravillosa —consiguió articular por fin.

Los incitantes labios femeninos, pintados en un tono discreto, esbozaron una sonrisa complacida.

—Muchas gracias, Dar, tú tampoco estás nada mal —afirmó Sere recorriendo con la mirada la alta y distinguida figura enfundada en su elegante esmoquin negro—. Esta noche la bella Beryl se va a morir de envidia.

Darien notó el brillo malicioso de sus ojos y sintió algo de lástima por la pobre Beryl.

—Permíteme. —El hombre cogió el abrigo que Sere llevaba colgado del brazo y la ayudó a ponérselo.

La combinación del suave perfume de Serena con el aroma que desprendía su piel hizo que, una vez más, a Darien se le dilataran las aletas de la nariz y se viera obligado a tragar saliva. Tratando de contener los pensamientos, nada adecuados, que le daban vueltas en la cabeza, apoyó con ligereza una de sus fuertes manos en la cintura de la joven y la condujo hacia la puerta.

Durante el trayecto en coche, Dar apenas podía apartar la mirada de la chica que charlaba con él tan animada como de costumbre y tuvo que inspirar un par de veces, en un intento desesperado por recuperar la tranquilidad. Al llegar a la entrada del palacete brillantemente iluminado donde iba a tener lugar el acto, los flashes de los paparazzi destellaron, inagotables, y Darien fue consciente de que la foto de ambos saldría al día

siguiente en la sección de sociedad de todos los periódicos.

Por fin, consiguieron llegar hasta lo alto de la escalinata donde el anfitrión recibía a los invitados. El hombre les saludó muy cordial y les invitó a pasar a la mansión, decorada con profusión de flores y velas. Darien notó que los hombres no apartaban los ojos de Serena, mientras que las mujeres la examinaban de arriba abajo con curiosidad y sintió una mezcla de irritación y orgullo por llevar a semejante mujer colgada de su brazo. Varios conocidos suyos se le acercaron obligándolo a hacer nuevas presentaciones y Serena se mostró natural y simpática con todos ellos.

—Mira quién está aquí. Dar y su encantadora vecinita.

La aguda voz de Beryl le produjo un ligero sobresalto, pero lo disimuló bien.

—Hola Beryl, Zafiro. Querida, a Beryl ya la conoces, te presento a Zafiro Black Moon. Zafiro, esta es Serena Tsukino. —Zafiro se llevó la mano de Sere a los labios, sin tratar de esconder la mirada libidinosa con la que recorrió su cuerpo con morosidad.

—¡Vaya, Chiba! Desde luego tienes buen ojo para la belleza.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Zafiro Black Moon se habría derrumbado ahí mismo después de recibir la que Beryl le lanzó, cargada con una dosis letal de veneno.

—Creo que estamos en la misma mesa, querido —comentó Beryl sonriéndole a Darien de un modo tan insinuante, que a Sere le hubiera gustado arrancarle sus gruesos labios pintados de rojo, tirarlos al suelo, y pisotearlos con los afilados tacones de sus zapatos.

—Voy a enseñarle a Serena todo esto. Luego nos vemos.

—No sé cómo puedes estar celoso de Zafiro — declaró Sere en cuanto estuvieron a una distancia prudencial de la pareja—. Es un hombre BAH.

—¿BAH? ¿No es TOP? —interrogó Darien con curiosidad.

—No es BAH. Barrigón, arrogante e hipócrita.

—Creo que has acertado de pleno con el retrato psicológico —comentó Dar muy serio, disimulando una sonrisa.

—¿Verdad? —respondió Serena, satisfecha.

—Pero para tu información, te diré que no tengo celos de él. Beryl no significa nada para mí.

—Querido, Dar, conmigo no es necesario que finjas, pero esta noche Beryl se va a arrepentir con toda su alma de haberte dejado escapar...

A Serena la cena le resultó tremendamente interesante y reveladora, y llegó a la conclusión de que los ricos y poderosos eran tan previsibles y quejicas como los nada ricos y cero poderosos; incluso le divirtieron las pullas disimuladas que Beryl le lanzaba en cuanto tenía oportunidad.

Advirtió las miradas seductoras que la mujer disparaba sin pausa sobre Darien y notó, complacida, que él parecía ser inmune a ellas.

Dar la observaba charlar con sus vecinos de asiento y defenderse con habilidad de las malas artes de Beryl. Al lado de Sere estaba sentado su anfitrión, el hombre al que Darien tenía que convencer para cerrar una serie de acuerdos, y durante la mayor parte de la cena la joven mantuvo una animada conversación con él. Darien, que lo conocía bien y sabía que era un tipo amargado y desagradable, observó con asombro cómo el hombre, hasta en dos ocasiones, se reía a carcajada limpia de algo que la chica le contaba.

Serena estaba resultando una auténtica caja de sorpresas y Dar se alegraba de haber venido con ella; tener un amigo del sexo femenino podía resultar muy útil en algunas ocasiones, se dijo.

Al acabar la cena, la orquesta empezó a tocar. Darien se acercó a Serena y, en ese momento, el anfitrión se levantó para bailar con su mujer.

—Bueno, Chiba. No recuerdo una gala en la que me haya divertido más. Tienes que traer a Sere a menudo, es un diablillo —sonrió su anfitrión al tiempo que pellizcaba con suavidad la barbilla de la joven, después se alejó con su mujer rumbo a la pista de baile y Darien aprovechó para sentarse en la silla desocupada.

—¿Lo estás pasando bien?

—De maravilla. Te agradezco que me hayas invitado. Molly estaba muerta de envidia cuando se lo conté. —Una vez más, su maravillosa sonrisa le deslumbró.

—Tu vestido es muy bonito —declaró él tratando de no devorarla con la mirada.

—Gracias, es un modelo de Valentino. Molly tiene auténticas maravillas en su tienda.

—Todos los hombres me envidian —afirmó muy serio.

Sere lo miró risueña y respondió del mismo modo.

—Las mujeres tienen deseos de arañarme la cara por estar contigo; en especial, la bella Beryl.

—Te has defendido muy bien de sus ataques.

—No es la primera mujer resentida a la que me enfrento. —En ese instante, la orquesta empezó a tocar las primeras notas de una canción lenta.

—¿Bailas conmigo?

—Encantada —respondió Sere poniéndose en pie.

Darien rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la joven, al tiempo que ella apoyaba sus manos en los anchos hombros masculinos, luego alzó su rostro hacia él y lo contempló con sus aterciopelados ojos azules.

—Le has caído bien a Fiore —afirmó él, intentando concentrarse en algo que no fuera el calor de esa piel que atravesaba la fina tela del vestido y le quemaba las yemas de los dedos.

—¿Fior? Es un hombre encantador.

—Cuántas confianzas ¿También has decidido acortarle el nombre a él? —preguntó sintiéndose extrañamente irritado.

—Me lo pidió él mismo.

Darien frunció el ceño, atónito.

—¿Te pidió que lo llamaras Fior? No puedo creerlo, Fiore Kisenian es el tipo más estirado y misántropo que conozco.

—Creo que te equivocas, Dar —contestó Serena mirándolo con seriedad—, no solo me he reído mucho con él durante la cena, sino que ha prometido hacer un cuantioso donativo a la escuela donde trabajo. Como comprenderás, no puedo creer que sea cierto que detesta al resto de la humanidad.

—Eres increíble, no he visto nada igual.

—Me imagino que eso será un cumplido, ¿no, querido Dar? —preguntó enarcando una ceja, burlona.

—No estoy seguro —respondió él con severidad.

—Sería conveniente que cambiaras de cara — comentó Sere lanzándole una sonrisa tan insinuante que Darien se olvidó de respirar durante unos segundos—. La bella Beryl, nos está mirando.

—¿De veras? Entonces será mejor que haga esto. —Su vecino la acercó aún más a él, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron tan pegados, que Sere pudo percibir el relieve de cada uno de sus poderosos músculos contra su piel. Luego se inclinó y la besó en la frente con delicadeza.

—Caramba, Dar, no sabía que fueras tan buen actor.

—¿Ah, no? —murmuró y deslizó sus cálidos dedos con lentitud por la espalda desnuda, haciendo que a Sere le entraran ganas de ronronear.

La joven se recostó sobre el hombro masculino y cerró los ojos. Darien apoyó la mejilla en su cabello y tuvo que contenerse para no enterrar la cara en el cálido hueco de su garganta y morder esa piel cremosa que parecía hipnotizarlo. Durante el tiempo que duró la canción, ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo y, estrechamente abrazados, se deslizaron por la pista al ritmo cadencioso de la melodía. Al apagarse las ultimas notas, tardaron aún unos segundos en separarse el uno del otro.

Por fin, Sere alzó el rostro hacia él, parpadeando con lentitud como si despertara de un sueño:

—Creo que debemos tener cuidado con estas maniobras para poner celosa a Beryl, querido Dar, podrían volverse adictivas —declaró Serena en un ronco susurro.

Darien se limitó a mirarla con intensidad y no dijo nada. La joven percibió que algo había cambiado pues, a partir de ese momento, lo notó tenso durante el resto de la noche. A pesar de que su vecino se mantuvo a su lado la mayor parte de la velada y charlaron amigablemente con todo el que se acercaba, Sere sabía que él había alzado una nueva barrera entre ambos. Muchos hombres se acercaron para sacarla a la pista, pero Darien no volvió a bailar con ella en toda la noche.

Cuando, por fin, su vecino le dio las buenas noches frente a la puerta de su vivienda, Sere se volvió hacia él y le dio las gracias:

—Lo he pasado muy bien, Dar. Ha sido una fiesta espléndida.

—Me alegro de que hayas disfrutado, Serena —respondió él con rigidez.

—¿Te ocurre algo? ¿He dicho algo que te ha disgustado una vez más? —preguntó la joven clavando sus ojos afectuosos en los de Darien.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió él esbozando una sonrisa poco sincera—. Señorita Serena Tsukino, ha estado usted perfecta durante toda la noche.

Sere se lo quedó mirando unos segundos más sin decir nada. Finalmente, se puso de puntillas, lo besó en la mejilla y se despidió.

—Buenas noches, Dar.

En cuanto Serena cerró la puerta a su espalda, Darien se permitió aflojar los puños que había mantenido apretados contra sus muslos durante los últimos minutos; era lo único que se le había ocurrido para evitar agarrar a la joven, estrecharla contra sí y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Despacio, se dirigió a su piso. Nada más entrar, arrojó la chaqueta del esmoquin sobre un sillón, se aflojó el lazo de la corbata y se soltó los primeros botones de la camisa, como si al hacerlo su respiración fuera a recuperar su calmado ritmo habitual, pero no ocurrió así. Jadeaba como si acabara de correr una maratón.

«No puede ser», se dijo a sí mismo pasándose, desesperado, la mano por sus cabellos negros. Lo supo cuando terminó la canción que habían bailado juntos y Sere alzó su rostro hacia él. Al contemplar esos ojos azules que parecían acariciar cuando miraban, comprendió que, por primera vez en su vida, se había enamorado con

locura de una mujer.

«Es imposible», se repitió levantándose del sofá y paseando por la habitación como un tigre enjaulado. «Esa mujer me saca de quicio la mayor parte del tiempo, continuamente se ríe de mí, es descarada e impertinente, pertenecemos a mundos distintos...».

Pensó en las contradictorias sensaciones que se agolparon en su pecho mientras bailaban juntos, con la cabeza de ella posada sobre su hombro. Hubiera querido hacerle el amor ahí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba abrazarla, protegerla de todo y contra todos, como si toda la ternura que no sabía que llevara dentro pugnara por desbordarse.

Quería que solo tuviera ojos para él, que fuera solo suya. Nadie le había producido ese efecto. Jamás. «Tonterías. No es amor, solo es deseo. La excitación que me produce su mera presencia quizá desaparezca si nos acostamos. Sí», continuó con su monólogo interior, «tengo que acostarme con ella, una vez, un par de veces, las que sean necesarias para apagar este fuego que me roe las entrañas. Después podré olvidarla y seguir con mi vida tal y como era antes de conocerla».

Darien se había enorgullecido siempre de ejercer un férreo control sobre sus emociones y no estaba dispuesto a que una vecina insolente cambiara eso. Las veces que la había besado, ella se había mostrado bastante dispuesta, a pesar de que luego se había echado para atrás. Algo había dicho sobre no querer liarse con nadie, pero echar una pequeña cana al aire no tenía importancia. Él haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para convencerla; cuanto antes se acostara con ella, antes se la quitaría de la cabeza.

Más tranquilo después de esas reflexiones, Darien se dirigió a su dormitorio, se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama y, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca, alzó la mirada para contemplar el cuadro que había comprado en la galería de Neflyte. Le encantaba ese cuadro; le aportaba una serenidad de la que últimamente andaba muy necesitado, pero no era porque los ojos azules fueran iguales a los de su vecina o porque algo en el rostro del cuadro reflejara su vitalidad. No. No era por eso. El chico tenía talento.

Nada más.


	12. Chapter 12

Durante los días que siguieron, Darien apenas pudo concentrarse en su trabajo. Cuando alguien le decía algo, tardaba un instante en procesarlo y no siempre daba la respuesta que venía al caso. Su secretaria, una mujer de mediana edad que llevaba trabajando con él desde hacía más de quince años, lo miraba preocupada y Darien tuvo que asegurarle en varias ocasiones que no le ocurría nada.

Todo su afán se centraba en encontrar una estrategia que le permitiera llevar a su vecina a la cama. Apenas se había decidido por un plan, lo abandonaba y proyectaba otro con detalles aún más elaborados. El tema se estaba volviendo una obsesión y notaba que corría el riesgo de volverse loco.

Un par de semanas después, decidió llevarla a cenar a uno de los restaurantes de moda de Londres, donde la lista de espera no bajaba de los tres meses. Gracias a sus contactos, consiguió una mesa para dos para esa misma noche y fue a comunicárselo a su vecina. Llamó al timbre, una, dos, cinco veces... hasta que resultó evidente que Serena no se encontraba en casa. Así que, frustrado por el deseo que tenía de verla de nuevo,

regresó a su piso y, en ese mismo instante, sonó el teléfono.

—¿Diga?

—Dar, ¿Dar? —reconoció en el acto la voz de su vecina, pero parecía llegarle desde muy lejos y había un

desagradable ruido de fondo.

—¿Serena? Dime, te escucho.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor, Dar.

—¿Un favor?

—Necesito que saques a Milo a pasear, no sé a qué hora llegaré esta noche.

—¿Dónde estás? —no pudo evitar preguntar, pero la voz de la chica dejó de oírse durante unos segundos y Dar no entendió la respuesta.

—...la llave está detrás del extintor de la escalera —seguía diciendo Sere cuando se recuperó la comunicación.

—Está bien, Serena, no te preocupes, ahora mismo lo sacaré.

—¡Gracias, Dar! Sabía que podía contar con… —en ese momento la conversación se cortó.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó Dar, preocupado, le daba la sensación de que algo inquietaba a su vecina.

Volvió a salir, cogió las llaves y entró en el piso de Serena. Por unos instantes, sintió la tentación de ir a su estudio y examinar el resto de sus cuadros, pero resistió el impulso; hacer algo así, sería como leer el diario de la joven, se dijo.

—Hola, Milo —respondió al saludo impetuoso del enorme animal.

Encontró la correa, se la puso y enseguida estaban en la calle, donde dieron un largo paseo por los muelles. Cuando regresaron, Serena todavía no había vuelto. Darien le dio al perro su ración de pienso y se quedó un rato sentado en el sillón hojeando un libro de pintura. Hacia las diez decidió irse a su casa. Se preparó algo de cenar pero no encendió el televisor, atento al regreso de su vecina. Eran casi las doce cuando escuchó el

ascensor detenerse en su planta. Con rapidez, salió afuera y descubrió a Sere que trataba de girar la llave en la cerradura sin conseguirlo; por un momento, pensó que había bebido pero, cuando al oír ruido a sus espaldas la joven se volvió hacia él, vio las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, se encontraba exhausta.

Al instante, se borraron de su mente todos sus planes de seducción.

—Serena, ¿qué ocurre? —fue hacia ella, la apartó con suavidad y él mismo dio la vuelta a la llave.

—Buenas noches, Dar, gracias por ocuparte de Milo. —Serena trató de sonreír con labios temblorosos, pero era evidente que el esfuerzo era demasiado para ella.

—¿Has cenado? —preguntó Darien, que había entrado detrás de la chica.

—No, pero no podría tragar bocado.

—Te calentaré un poco de leche —dijo él dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Sin fuerzas para discutir, Serena se desplomó en el sillón. Darien volvió a los pocos minutos llevando una bandeja con un vaso de leche y unas galletas, se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le tendió el vaso. La joven dio unos cuantos sorbos y lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa.

—Estaba preocupado por ti.

—Como puedes ver no me ocurre nada. — Serena se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y luego prosiguió—: Se trata de Ann...

Los labios femeninos empezaron a temblar de nuevo y Darien recordó a la chica con síndrome de Down que había conocido el día de la exposición.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó él con suavidad, al tiempo que se acercaba más a ella y la abrazaba, obligándola a apoyar la cabeza en el hueco de su brazo.

—Estábamos en clase pintando y, de repente, ha caído al suelo fulminada. He llamado a emergencias; enseguida han enviado una ambulancia y yo la he acompañado al hospital. Durante horas le han hecho prácticamente de todo, pero... —Serena que hasta ese momento había relatado los acontecimientos con una voz monótona e inexpresiva, se derrumbó, hundió la cabeza en el pecho masculino y empezó a sollozar destrozada. Darien la apretó más contra sí, deseando poder consolarla, pero sintiéndose impotente.

—Ha muerto. Cuando ha llegado su madre he tenido que darle la noticia. —Los sollozos arreciaron contra la camisa masculina—. Oh, Dar, ha sido tan horrible...

Darien la dejó llorar hasta que su camisa quedó empapada, limitándose a acariciar su pelo y su espalda con un roce tranquilizador. Al cabo de varios minutos, las lágrimas habían dejado de fluir y tan solo algún estremecimiento aislado sacudía su cuerpo esbelto de vez en cuando. Por fin, Sere alzó su rostro desencajado hacia él.

—Muchas gracias, Dar. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

—No me des las gracias, Serena —respondió Darien secándole las lágrimas con las yemas de sus pulgares.

Serena trató de levantarse, pero sus rodillas estaban tan flojas que se vio obligada a sentarse de nuevo en el sillón. Su vecino se incorporó, la cogió entre sus brazos como si no pesara nada y se dirigió al dormitorio. Con delicadeza, la depositó sobre la cama y la ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta y las botas que llevaba puestas.

—De verdad, Dar, no es necesario...

—Tú hiciste lo mismo por mí, ¿recuerdas? Solo te devuelvo el favor.

La joven esbozó una débil sonrisa y cogió el pijama que su vecino le tendía.

—Póntelo y volveré a arroparte— le dijo Darien con ternura antes de salir de la habitación.

Al volver a entrar, Serena yacía tendida en la gran cama de su tío, con las blancas sábanas subidas hasta la barbilla. Darien se sentó en el colchón a su lado y agarró una de sus manos.

—¿Te encuentras un poco mejor?

—Algo —respondió ella—, pero creo que no podré pegar ojo esta noche.

Mirando su rostro agotado, Darien dijo:

—Déjame a mí. Cierra los ojos y trata de relajarte.

Obediente Serena cerró los párpados y, al instante, notó los dedos masculinos, ligeros como el roce de una pestaña, deslizándose por el arco de sus cejas, delineando su tabique nasal, trazando el contorno de sus ojos, sus pómulos, la línea de la mandíbula y, sin ser consciente de ello, sus tensos músculos comenzaron a relajarse hasta que, por fin, el cansancio y el estrés acumulados le pasaron factura y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Darien apartó un suave mechón de su pálido rostro y se quedó contemplando la exhausta figura. Sin poder contenerse, inclinó la cabeza y posó su boca sobre los delicados labios femeninos; Serena ni siquiera se movió. Haciendo un esfuerzo, se apartó de ella, remetió un poco las sábanas y salió de la habitación.

Sere abrió los ojos, preguntándose por qué se sentía como si el peso del universo descansara sobre sus hombros. Enseguida recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior y le invadió una tristeza tal, que le entraron ganas de volver a cerrarlos, taparse la cabeza con las sábanas y no salir de la cama nunca más, pero, justo en ese momento, oyó que se abría la puerta de la habitación y entró su vecino llevando una bandeja con el desayuno.

—Café y croissants —anunció acercándose a la cama.

Serena se incorporó y se quedó sentada, apoyada contra el cabecero.

—¿Has estado aquí toda la noche? —Darien, recién afeitado y con un elegante traje oscuro, camisa clara y una bonita corbata de seda, tenía un aspecto inmejorable.

—No, me fui a casa. Pero pensé que sería buena idea prepararte el desayuno antes de irme a la oficina, ayer no cenaste nada —declaró posando la bandeja sobre sus muslos.

El delicioso aroma del café recién hecho asaltó la nariz de Serena y la visión del croissant a la plancha untado con mantequilla y mermelada hizo que empezara a salivar.

—No sé cómo darte las gracias, Dar —dijo Sere después de tragar un trozo del delicioso bollo—. Tengo que confesar que me he equivocado contigo por completo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Su vecino se sentó a un lado del colchón y observó el pelo revuelto y su rostro encantador, que había recobrado su color habitual.

—Uhum —asintió Sere con la cabeza, pues de nuevo tenía la boca llena.

Darien la miró divertido.

—¿Y cómo pensabas que era? Siento curiosidad.

—Creía que eras un tipo frío, insensible, indiferente por completo a los problemas que pudiera tener la gente a tu alrededor.

—Un cuadro encantador —aseveró él, apartando con sus largos dedos un mechón de pelo rubio que había resbalado sobre la frente de Sere y colocándolo detrás de una de las delicadas orejas femeninas.

—Pero ya te he dicho que estaba equivocada por completo. —Serena dio un sorbo al café—. Eres un hombre amable, cortés, encantador y, encima, cocinas divinamente...

—Me alegro de que ya no me consideres un ogro —comentó Darien con ironía.

—No, no eres un ogro en absoluto. —Serena apoyó la palma sobre el dorso de la mano de su vecino que descansaba sobre las sábanas y lo miró a los ojos con una expresión tan tierna que a Darien comenzó a faltarle el aire— Gracias, Dar, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí anoche si tú no hubieras estado ahí.

—Será mejor que no nos pongamos sentimentales —dijo él al tiempo que retiraba la mano y se incorporaba con rapidez. Si no salía de esa habitación enseguida, sabía que se abalanzaría sobre ella y le haría el amor como llevaba días soñando. Sin que nada en su severa expresión traicionara la agitación de su espíritu, cogió la

bandeja vacía y se dispuso a llevarla a la cocina.

—Tengo que irme a trabajar.

—Acércate un segundo, por favor.

Reacio, Darien se acercó de nuevo a la cama.

—Necesito que te agaches —rogó la joven.

Aún más reticente, Darien se inclinó hasta que su cabeza quedó casi a la altura de la de la chica. En ese momento, Serena alzó uno de sus brazos, rodeó su cuello y, atrayéndolo hacia sí, depositó un suave beso sobre los labios masculinos. Una sacudida de deseo lo recorrió de arriba a abajo y, si no hubiera sido por la bandeja, que sujetaba en precario equilibrio, la habría atrapado entre sus brazos y no la hubiera dejado escapar.

—Eres un gran amigo —afirmó Sere y lo soltó con suavidad.

Darien tuvo que inspirar un par de veces antes de recuperar el uso de la palabra.

—Hasta luego, Serena, te veré más tarde — declaró con la voz ronca y salió de la habitación lo más deprisa posible.

Ya en la cocina, Darien apoyó la frente sobre la fría puerta de la nevera y trató de recuperar la serenidad; había necesitado echar mano de todo su autocontrol para alejarse de Serena y el esfuerzo lo había dejado agotado.

Serena acababa de cerrar la puerta de su piso con llave cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

—Buenos días Serena. Yo te llevaré.

La joven se volvió y se encontró a su vecino tan elegante como de costumbre, vestido con unos pantalones oscuros y un abrigo gris entallado.

—¿Cómo sabes a dónde voy? —preguntó, sorprendida. Ella también llevaba un abrigo oscuro, medias negras y unos discretos zapatos de tacón.

—Llamé a la escuela para preguntar cuándo sería el funeral. Vamos. —Sin más, Darien la agarró de la cintura y la llevó hasta el ascensor.

A pesar de que en cualquier otro momento sus modales autoritarios la hubieran molestado, esta vez Serena no se resistió; es más, se sentía agradecida de poder contar con la compañía de su fiable vecino en ese trance tan difícil.

La iglesia de St Luke en Old Street estaba abarrotada, y Darien y Sere se sentaron en uno de los últimos bancos. La ceremonia resultó muy emocionante; el coro de la parroquia cantó de maravilla y la homilía del sacerdote, que debía conocer bien a la familia, fue conmovedora.

Darien miraba de reojo a Serena a menudo y notó que, aunque no lloraba, le temblaban los labios. Cuando terminó la celebración, se dirigieron a los primeros bancos para dar el pésame a los padres de Ann. La madre en especial estaba destrozada y se abrazó a la chica con fuerza. Serena no pudo resistirlo más y empezó a llorar también. No supo cómo salió de la iglesia, solo era consciente de que Darien estuvo siempre a su lado, con su brazo apretando con firmeza su cintura y se ocupó de todo.

De pronto Serena se encontró sentada de nuevo en el asiento del amplio deportivo negro de su vecino, de vuelta a su casa. La joven volvió a pasarse un kleenex por los ojos y respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Dar... ¿te importa? —Sere se detuvo, incapaz de controlar el temblor de su voz.

—Dime, Serena, ¿qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó su vecino en un tono sereno que la tranquilizó en el acto.

—Yo... No quiero estar sola, Dar —dijo por fin.

—Por supuesto que no voy a dejarte sola hoy, Serena. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres ir a cenar a un restaurante? ¿Prefieres que te lleve al cine para distraerte? —preguntó, solícito.

—No, no quiero ver gente, me apetece estar tranquila.

—Entonces tengo el plan perfecto —afirmó su vecino—. Iremos a mi casa, veremos una película de vídeo y te prepararé algo de cena.

—No tengo hambre.

—Tonterías, no podrás resistirte a una de mis ensaladas —declaró, convencido.

Darien condujo con destreza entre el intenso tráfico de Londres y poco después se encontraban en el salón de su casa. Sere se quitó el abrigo y los zapatos, y se sentó en el sillón con las rodillas encogidas a un lado de su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, su vecino pasaba revista a su extensa videoteca con el ceño fruncido.

—No sé si al final va a ser tan buena idea como pensé. Me temo, Serena, que no tengo más que películas policíacas y de guerra.

—Por supuesto que es una buena idea, Dar. Elige la que quieras, a mí me gusta mucho el cine.

Por fin, Darien eligió una y se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena. Serena picoteó un poco de ensalada, pero enseguida dejó su plato a un lado, inapetente. Por una vez, a pesar de que le preocupaba que su vecina no se estuviera alimentando bien, Darien decidió no decir nada y, sin más dilación puso la película en el enorme

televisor de cincuenta pulgadas. Luego se sentó a su lado sobre el cómodo sofá, estiró sus largas piernas sobre la mesa de centro, colocó su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Serena y la atrajo hacia él. Agradecida, Sere se recostó en el hueco de su brazo y permanecieron así durante toda la película.

Mientras en la pantalla se sucedían ensordecedoras escenas en las que hombres musculosos, armados hasta los dientes, disparaban a diestro y siniestro, y helicópteros último modelo se estrellaban entre aparatosas bolas de fuego, cada vez que Darien desviaba la vista de la pantalla, un nuevo reguero de lágrimas silenciosas

se deslizaba por las suaves mejillas femeninas. El paquete de pañuelos desechables que Serena había sacado de su bolso estaba casi vació y entre sus esbeltos dedos estrujaba las bolas empapadas de los que iba utilizando.

Ajena por completo a la ternura que provocaba en el hombre sentado a su lado, Sere seguía mirando a la pantalla sin verla, en realidad, aunque, de vez en cuando, notaba que Darien la estrechaba aún más contra sí y depositaba un suave beso en su frente o en sus cabellos. Serena no supo durante cuánto tiempo lloró rodeada por los fuertes y reconfortantes brazos de su vecino, pero cuando por fin terminaron los últimos estallidos y empezaron los títulos de crédito, se sentía mucho mejor, así que alzó sus ojos enrojecidos hacia Darien y afirmó:

—Mil gracias, Dar, es una película preciosa. Un poco triste, eso sí.

Darien estuvo a punto de lanzar una carcajada, pero se contuvo. A pesar de que era obvio que si alguien le preguntara a su vecina de qué iba la película que acababan de ver ella no iba a tener ni la más remota idea de qué contestar, también era evidente que la intensa llantina le había hecho mucho bien.

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado —contestó muy serio.

—Y yo me alegro de tener un amigo como tú, de verdad, Dar. No sé que habría hecho hoy sin ti. — Darien contempló los dulces ojos azules, ligeramente irritados, que lo miraban sonrientes; sus mejillas empapadas, algo más pálidas que de costumbre, y, a pesar de todo, le pareció la mujer más bonita que había visto en su vida, y de nuevo sintió un familiar tirón en la entrepierna. Enojado consigo mismo por dejar que sus impulsos

libidinosos se hicieran presentes en un momento en que lo único que necesitaba Serena de él era consuelo, Darien se apartó de ella con decisión.

—Estoy contento de haber podido servirte de ayuda —respondió él, satisfecho al no advertir ningún matiz traicionero en su voz.

—Me iré a casa ahora, estoy agotada. — Serena recogió su abrigo y agarró los zapatos con la otra mano, demasiado cansada para pensar ni siquiera en ponérselos. Así, descalza, su vecino la acompañó hasta su puerta.

—Agáchate, Dar

Oh, oh, Darien podía olerse lo que venía a continuación, así que obedeció de mala gana y se inclinó hasta que su cabeza estuvo a la altura del rostro femenino. Serena rodeó su cara con ambas manos y acarició sus cejas con los pulgares, mientras su sufrido vecino apretaba las mandíbulas en un heroico esfuerzo por reprimir el

gemido que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

—Gracias, amigo mío. —Con suavidad, Sere lo atrajo hacia ella y posó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Sin poder contenerse, Darien la abrazó con fuerza, mientras la chica se aferraba a su cintura de forma que él notaba el golpeteo de sus zapatos en su espalda. Luego posó sus labios por última vez sobre su frente y, con resolución, se apartó de ella.

—Duerme bien, Serena —le dijo con voz ronca y se dio la vuelta con rapidez, antes de que ella pudiera ver su expresión.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron con rapidez; Serena y Darien se veían a menudo, aunque, a pesar de ello, el proyecto de él de seducir a su vecina no avanzaba a buen ritmo. Algunas noches echaban una partida de ajedrez en casa de Soichi o se encontraban cuando Sere paseaba al perro y él salía a hacer algo de ejercicio.

Darien la había invitado a navegar un par de veces más y lo habían pasado muy bien, sin embargo, no estaba más cerca de acostarse con ella que unos meses atrás. Era consciente de que Serena lo había clasificado como un simple «amigo» y, aunque de vez en cuando le hacía alguna caricia o lo besaba con cariño, él no se hacía ilusiones; la conocía ya lo bastante para saber que era igual de afectuosa con todo el mundo. Así que, cada vez más frustrado, Darien decidió jugar sucio y elaboró un maquiavélico plan que no podía fallar...

Durante el periodo anterior a Semana Santa, en cuanto el tiempo empezaba a ser más suave, la escuela organizaba numerosas excursiones y salidas para que sus alumnos pudieran pintar al aire libre. Por un lado, el cambio en la rutina era agradable, pero, por otro, tener que estar pendientes de ellos en todo momento resultaba agotador para los profesores, así que cuando Serena llegaba a su casa, lo único que le apetecía era acostarse en su cama y dormir.

Un sábado Darien la invitó a cenar al mismo restaurante donde tenía pensado llevarla el día que murió su alumna; llevaban algunas semanas sin verse y Serena aceptó encantada la invitación. Cuando esa noche pasó a recogerla, a Darien le pareció que hacía meses que no la veía. Serena llevaba unos pantalones muy ajustados, una vaporosa camisa semitransparente y unas elegantes sandalias con un tacón de vértigo. Darien la encontró irresistible, lo que contribuyó a reforzar su resolución de llevar su malvado plan hasta el final.

—Esta vez te has superado, Dar. —Sere lo recibió con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

—¿En qué sentido? —preguntó él, al tiempo que se inclinaba para besarla en la mejilla.

Como siempre, el olor de Serena, una mezcla de champú, colonia fresca y ropa limpia se le subió a la cabeza, pero Darien se recordó que todavía quedaba mucha noche por delante e hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse.

—Mi amiga Molly estaba verde de envidia cuando le he contado dónde me ibas a llevar a cenar. Le he explicado que esas son las ventajas de tener amigos ricos y con influencias —comentó, mirándolo con picardía.

«Y sobre todo, amigos que llevan meses sin acostarse con una mujer y están al borde de su resistencia», se dijo Darien a sí mismo, a pesar de que nada en su rostro permitía adivinar sus pensamientos.

—Me alegro de que te apetezca el plan, estoy seguro de que resultará memorable —aseguró su vecino, mirándola enigmático.

Al llegar al restaurante, el maître les acompañó hasta una mesa para dos situada al lado del inmenso ventanal desde el que se podía admirar una vista espectacular del skyline londinense, con los altos edificios de la zona financiera, incluida la torre redondeada del edificio Gherkin la que los londinenses habían apodado el pepinillo y la cúpula de la Catedral de San Pablo, en un llamativo contraste contra el cielo tornasolado.

—Me encanta este sitio —declaró Serecon entusiasmo.

—También te gustará la comida, es deliciosa — afirmó Darien—. Pediré un buen vino tinto.

—Acuérdate de que yo solo puedo tomar una copa —le recordó la joven, sin apartar los ojos del magnífico panorama.

—No te preocupes —respondió él y se alegró de que Serena, que mantenía la mirada clavada en las impresionantes vistas, no advirtiera su expresión ligeramente culpable.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes. Darien se esforzaba por resultar especialmente agradable y ambos estuvieron charlando con animación durante la velada. Absorta como estaba en la conversación, Serena no se dio cuenta de que Darien había llenado su copa de nuevo y siguió bebiendo, confiada. Cuando le rellenó la copa por tercera vez, Darien ya había comenzado a notar un cambio sutil en el aspecto de la joven. Los ojos

le brillaban aún más de lo habitual, tenía las mejillas bastante sonrojadas y su tremenda vitalidad se había multiplicado por dos. Dar decidió que su vecina, con unas cuantas copas de más, resultaba más potente que un electrizante fenómeno atmosférico.

Cada vez que le dirigía la palabra, ella le cogía de la mano y se la apretaba con afecto y cuando el camarero se acercó con la carta de postres, Sere comentó que nunca la habían atendido tan bien en ningún lugar. La cálida mirada que acompañó a sus palabras hizo que el joven se ruborizara hasta las orejas y se quedara mirándola embobado.

Fascinado, Darien observaba los devastadores efectos del alcohol sobre su vecina sintiéndose un poco culpable; sin embargo, cuando Serena le preguntó si había visto al camarero rellenando su copa, él lo negó con expresión inocente. Durante el postre la chica continuó dando pequeños sorbos a su copa de vino, hasta que Darien decidió que era suficiente y la apartó a un lado sin que Sere, a esas alturas, se percatara de nada.

—Necesito ir al baño —anunció Serena tratando de ponerse en pie.

Al ver que se tambaleaba ligeramente, Darien pagó con rapidez, la agarró del brazo y la acompañó hasta la puerta del servicio de mujeres. Como tardaba mucho en salir, optó por asomarse discretamente y vio a Sere abrazada a la encargada de la limpieza, mientras esta sollozaba, desconsolada, sobre su hombro.

—Hola, Dar, qué bien que hayas venido. Mira esta es Lisa. Su casero amenaza con echarla y está desesperada —le comentó con los ojos despidiendo chispas azules de indignación.

—Una situación espantosa —respondió Darien sin perder la calma, mientras hurgaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de ante y sacaba la cartera. Luego le tendió un billete de cien libras a la mujer y añadió—: Tome, Lisa, quizá esto pueda sacarla del apuro durante un tiempo.

Algo avergonzada y sin poder creer aún lo que veían sus pequeños ojos, la tal Lisa le dio las gracias efusivamente, al tiempo que se abrazaba a Sere una vez más con lágrimas en los ojos. En cuanto consiguió que por fin ambas se despegaran, Darien rodeó la estrecha cintura de la joven con un brazo y la sacó de allí a toda prisa. Mientras se dirigían hacia el coche, Serena no paró de agradecerle su generosidad.

—Dar Chiba, eres el hombre más bueno que conozco, eres un auténtico caballero, un santo, un... —Con habilidad, Darien consiguió introducirla en el asiento del copiloto antes de que Sere pudiera continuar con la retahíla.

Durante el trayecto hasta su casa, la chica posó su cálida mano sobre el muslo de su vecino y lo acarició arriba y abajo, cariñosa, lo que le provocó una erección instantánea; pero, sin percatarse de nada, Serena continuó

agradeciéndole con vehemencia su actuación.

—Eres la mejor persona del mundo, se lo diré a Neflyte. Me dijo que estaba seguro de que eras un auténtico capullo; pero yo le contaré la verdad, le abriré los ojos, le...

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció Darien, aliviado, al tiempo que apartaba con suavidad la mano de su pierna antes de que su autodominio saltara por los aires.

Su vecino la sujetó de la cintura y la guió hasta la puerta de su piso, le quitó el bolso en el que la chica luchaba en vano por encontrar sus llaves, las sacó y él mismo abrió la puerta. Dando traspiés, Serena consiguió llegar hasta el salón y trató de desabrocharse el abrigo con dedos torpes. Al ver que no era capaz de conseguirlo Darien apartó sus manos y terminó la tarea por ella. Ya sin el abrigo, un tanto despeinada y con los ojos

ligeramente vidriosos, Sere alzó los brazos y rodeó el cuello masculino con ellos.

«Esta vez lo conseguiré», se dijo Darien, satisfecho, tratando de acallar la voz de su conciencia culpable, que pugnaba por hacerse oír en su cerebro.

—Gracias, por todo, Dar. Te quiero un montón.

Serena posó sus labios sobre la boca masculina y, al sentir su contacto, Darien olvidó por completo que era un caballero y que un caballero no se aprovechaba jamás de una dama, por muy bebida que esta estuviera. De un

imaginario manotazo, apartó al angelito que susurraba en su oído, en tanto que un diablillo rojo se acomodaba sobre su hombro para asistir al espectáculo. Con ansia largo tiempo contenida, empezó a explorar la boca de Serena con su lengua y la respuesta apasionada de la chica hizo que se inflamara aún más, así que la agarró de las nalgas y la estrechó con fuerza contra sí, mientras notaba cómo la sangre inundaba su cerebro.

Sin parar de besarla, introdujo una mano por debajo de la camisa femenina y la deslizó hasta su pecho, apartando de su camino el sujetador de encaje. Con los dedos empezó a trazar círculos sobre su pezón haciendo que de la garganta de la joven brotara un suave gemido, que le arrebató cualquier vestigio de cordura que pudiera quedarle.

Su boca abandonó los labios de Serena y se inclinó sobre su cuello mordiéndolo con delicadeza, mientras ella, con los ojos cerrados, se apretaba aún más contra él haciéndole sentir de manera inequívoca la intensidad de su deseo. Una mano femenina empezó a explorar por debajo de su camisa y el suave tacto de esos dedos sobre los músculos de su pecho llevó a Darien al borde de la explosión.

La tumbó sobre el sofá del salón y se arrojó sobre ella apartando a un lado la camisa de gasa hasta que un pecho, cremoso y perfecto, quedó expuesto ante sus ojos. Con un anhelo como jamás había sentido, se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a succionar con ansia; mientras Sere, envuelta en una espesa niebla de deseo y alcohol, alzaba sus caderas hacia él con un gemido desesperado.

Darien forcejeó, ansioso, con la hebilla del cinturón y, cuando estaba a punto de desabotonarle el pantalón, Serena anunció con un balbuceo entrecortado:

—Creo que voy a vomitar.

Su vecino alzó la cabeza de su pecho y miró el rostro lívido de la joven con incredulidad. Sin embargo, reaccionó con una rapidez sobrehumana y la alzó entre sus brazos. A toda velocidad, la llevó hasta el cuarto de baño más próximo, abrió la tapa del retrete y sujetó la cabeza de la chica, mientras ella vomitaba toda la cena dentro.

Cuando por fin pareció que a Sere ya no le quedaba nada más en el estómago, Darien la dejó sentada sobre el gélido suelo de mármol, mientras cogía una toalla del lavabo, la mojaba bajo el chorro de agua fría y limpiaba con ella la cara de la joven.

Serena estaba medio inconsciente, así que su vecino la tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos y se dirigió con ella al dormitorio. La depositó con suavidad sobre la cama, le quitó los zapatos, terminó de desabrocharle el ajustado pantalón y, con esfuerzo, lo deslizó a lo largo de sus caderas, procurando no mirarla mucho. Después, desabotonó la camisa y la hizo a un lado. Por unos segundos, el maravilloso cuerpo femenino, tan solo cubierto por la breve ropa interior de encaje negro, quedó expuesto ante sus ojos y lo contempló, embobado. Con un profundo suspiro, la tapó con las sábanas y permaneció mirando su rostro, en el que las largas pestañas oscuras resaltaban contra las pálidas mejillas.

Desde luego, su vecina no lo había engañado al contarle el efecto que el alcohol tenía sobre ella, pensó mientras apartaba un húmedo mechón de cabello de su cara con infinita ternura; en esos momentos, se sentía terriblemente culpable por haber querido aprovecharse de las circunstancias.

Recostada contra la almohada blanca, con sus hombros satinados asomando, desnudos, por encima del embozo, Sere parecía muy joven y vulnerable y, una vez más, Darien se arrepintió de su despreciable comportamiento. Todavía le quedaban restos de la formidable excitación que había sentido minutos antes, pero ya no estaba dominado por ella.

¡Por todos los cielos! Si Sere no hubiera anunciado su malestar de esa manera ineludible, la hubiera tomado ahí mismo, sobre el sofá, sin importarle hasta qué punto Serena era consciente de ello.

No podía haber caído más bajo.

En su vida había necesitado emborrachar a una mujer para hacerle el amor; no sabía qué le ocurría con su vecina, que le hacía perder la cabeza de semejante manera. De repente, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se había quitado la chaqueta. Con movimientos cansados, se desembarazó de ella e hizo lo mismo con sus zapatos; soltó unos cuantos botones de su camisa y se tendió en la cama, al lado de Serena, observando cómo las sábanas subían y bajaban por efecto de su respiración regular. La joven se volvió hacia él y quedó tumbada de lado, con las piernas dobladas y una de sus manos metida bajo la almohada. Darien la contempló, embelesado, a pesar de su palidez y de los restos de máscara de pestañas que tiznaban sus mejillas. Con cuidado, se acercó más a ella y pasó un brazo por su cintura.

«En unos minutos me iré a mi casa», se prometió a sí mismo, somnoliento, pero, sin darse cuenta, sus párpados se cerraron y se sumergió en un sueño profundo.


	13. Chapter 13

Los rayos del sol arrancaron a Serena del estupor en el que estaba sumida; su cabeza retumbaba como si un millar de tamborileros se hubiera reunido en su cerebro para celebrar las fiestas patronales. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió elevar uno de sus párpados durante unos segundos, pero la intensa claridad que entraba por la ventana hizo que lo cerrara casi al instante.

Un rato después, lo intentó de nuevo y a punto estuvo de lanzar un grito cuando descubrió a Darien tumbado a su lado, en su propia cama, con los dedos enredados con familiaridad en su cabello. ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué había ocurrido la noche anterior? Sere tenía la mente en blanco.

Desesperada, trató de hacer memoria y poco a poco le empezaron a llegar algunas imágenes al cerebro; había salido a cenar con Dar... sí, empezaba a acordarse de pequeñas cosas: el restaurante era precioso y tenía unas vistas espectaculares, habían hablado y reído juntos, pero... por muchos esfuerzos que hiciera, no lograba recordar nada más.

Miró a Darien que aún dormía ajeno a todo. Su pelo negro estaba revuelto y los cañones de la barba apuntaban en sus mejillas, su camisa estaba medio desabrochada, dejando entrever su pecho blanco, y tenía una expresión ligeramente vulnerable en su sueño, que lo hacía parecer más joven. De pronto, Serena se percató de que ella, bajo las sábanas, lo único que llevaba puesto era su ropa interior. ¡Dios! ¿Se había acostado con él?

Angustiada, se mordió el labio inferior y notó un súbito calor en sus mejillas; tenía pinta de que sí. ¡Se había acostado con su vecino y no recordaba absolutamente nada de nada!

Con cuidado, tratando de no despertarlo, Serena liberó su pelo, se bajó de la cama y se puso en pie, sintiendo que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Ya en el cuarto de baño, apoyó ambas manos a los lados del lavabo y, al ver su cara desencajada en el espejo, soltó un gemido. Del botiquín sacó un par de pastillas que tragó con un poco de agua, abrió la tapa de la crema limpiadora y se quitó los restos del maquillaje. Después regresó a la habitación, cogió unos shorts, una camiseta y una muda de ropa interior, se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente y trató de no pensar en nada mientras se lavaba la cabeza.

Cuando terminó se secó un poco el pelo con la toalla, se lavó los dientes y regresó al dormitorio. Darien no se había despertado aún, así que Serena se sentó en una silla que había junto a la cama y lo observó dormir, mientras se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los párpados masculinos se abrieron de golpe y los ojos zafiros, completamente lúcidos, se encontraron con las temerosas pupilas azules. Darien se limitó a deslizar la mirada por las largas piernas enfundadas en los shorts, el pelo húmedo, la camiseta limpia y las manos femeninas que no paraban quietas, y una sonrisa, ligeramente burlona, se dibujó en sus labios.

—Buenos días, Serena.

A Sere se le antojó que el tono de su vecino sonaba demasiado íntimo y notó que se ponía colorada de nuevo.

—Dar. ¿Tú y yo...? —Sin saber cómo seguir, la joven se mordió el labio inferior, turbada.

—Dime, cariño, ¿qué quieres saber?

Al escuchar el apelativo afectuoso que acababa de emplear, un escalofrío hizo a Serena se le erizasen los cabellos.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó, al tiempo que escondía sus mejillas sonrojadas detrás de sus manos—. ¿Qué pasó anoche? No recuerdo nada en absoluto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Sere creyó detectar un matiz dolorido en la voz masculina, así que hizo un esfuerzo, alzó su cara hacia él y sin quitarse las manos del rostro, entreabrió un poco los dedos para poder mirarlo.

—Lo siento, Dar, soy incapaz de acordarme de lo que sucedió ayer —confesó, muerta de vergüenza.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no recuerdas con qué pasión hicimos anoche el amor? ¿Que has borrado de tu mente tus súplicas para que te hiciera mía? ¿Que has olvidado tus gritos pidiéndome más? — preguntó Darien

con expresión herida.

Serena lo miró entre horrorizada y fascinada y asintió en silencio.

—No... no sé bien qué... qué ocurrió... — tartamudeó la chica, abochornada como no recordaba haberlo estado nunca, y se detuvo una vez más. Incapaz de soportar la expresión abatida que apareció en los ojos de Darien y con una terrible sensación de culpabilidad, Serena se sentó en el borde del colchón y pasó un brazo por detrás de su cintura, tratando de consolarlo—. Lo siento, Dar, te juro que no recuerdo nada.

—Quizá esto te ayude a recuperar la memoria —respondió él y la empujó hacia atrás con suavidad, hasta que la joven quedó tumbada sobre la cama.

Sere lo miró desconcertada, pero no se movió.

—Primero te besé en los labios... —La boca masculina descendió sobre la suya y empezó a besarla con delicadeza. Serena permaneció rígida por completo, sin responder, ni retirarse—. Luego empecé a acariciarte en algunos lugares estratégicos... —susurró Darien contra sus labios con una voz ronca que la hizo estremecer, mientras su cálida mano se introducía bajo la camiseta y se posaba sobre uno de sus senos, acariciando el

pezón por encima del sujetador con su pulgar.

Incapaz de moverse, Sere se limitaba a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Y justo cuando todo empezaba a ponerse realmente interesante... —añadió él mientras su mano descendía en una caricia hipnótica por su vientre liso y empezaba a juguetear con el botón de sus shorts—. ¡Empezaste a gritar que querías vomitar!

Darien alzó la cara y enarcando una ceja, burlón, se quedó mirando esas pupilas que lo miraban pasmadas.

—¿Quieres decir que tú y yo...? —interrogó Sere respirando entrecortadamente.

—No, Serena, siento confesar que tú y yo no hicimos el amor. —El profundo alivio que asomó al expresivo rostro de Serena hizo que Darien sonriera a su pesar—. Veo que te alegras al conocer la noticia.

La joven se incorporó y una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—No puedes imaginarte cuánto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó su vecino un tanto picado.

—¿A ti te gustaría despertar una mañana en la cama al lado de un hombre, sin saber cómo demonios has llegado hasta allí y sin tener ni idea de si te habías acostado con él?

—Al lado de un hombre no, la verdad — respondió Darien tratando de hacerse el gracioso, pero sin prestarle la menor atención, Serena prosiguió:

—¡Dios mío, por unos instantes me he sentido como una prostituta! ¡Darien Chiba, me has dado un susto de muerte! ¿Por qué no me has dicho desde el principio que no había pasado nada entre nosotros? —preguntó, indignada.

—A mí también me divierte reírme de ti — contestó su vecino muy serio.

Con un bufido, Serena se levantó de la cama.

—Será mejor que recojas tus cosas y te largues de aquí.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres terminar lo que empezamos anoche? —preguntó Darien deslizando la mano desde su hombro hasta su muñeca en una sugerente caricia.

Serena se apartó de él con brusquedad y señaló la puerta con el índice.

—¡Largo! —exclamó muy enfadada.

—Está bien. Ya me voy —contestó su vecino con una falsa expresión de resignación, se notaba a distancia que estaba disfrutando con la situación. Con irritante parsimonia, Darien recogió su chaqueta y sus zapatos y, al pasar junto a la enojada Serena, se inclinó sobre su hombro y susurró en su oído.

—No dejaré que bebas con otro que no sea yo, debo protegerte de ti misma...

Sere se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos chispeantes y no contestó, pero el rubor inundó su rostro una vez más. Satisfecho de haber dicho la última palabra, para variar, Darien regresó a su casa y se dio una larga ducha.

Durante unos días, Serena lo evitó en lo posible. Darien ya no se la encontraba por las noches paseando al perro y sus largas partidas de ajedrez se habían cortado en seco. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que admitir que la echaba de menos. Andrew seguía presentándole mujeres, pero él no mostraba ningún interés; estaba obsesionado con Serena y sabía que no podría olvidarla hasta que no la hubiera hecho suya. En un momento dado su amigo le preguntó:

—¿Estás enamorado de alguien?

—¿Yo? —descartó la pregunta con una risita desdeñosa que incluso a él le sonó falsa—. ¡Qué absurdo! ¿Por qué piensas que estoy enamorado?

—No sé. Estás raro. No te gusta ninguna de las chicas que te presento. Cuando te hablo parece que estás en otra dimensión. Darien, ¿qué te ocurre? A mi puedes decírmelo, joder, hemos sido inseparables desde el colegio.

Darien miró la cara redonda de su amigo, que lo observaba con expresión preocupada.

—No es nada, Andrew, te lo prometo. Quizá el trabajo; estoy un poco estresado.

A Andrew la explicación le pareció razonable.

—Eso es lo que le dije a Reika, pero ella está empeñada en que te has enamorado de alguien que no conocemos.

—Esta Reika, tiene mucha imaginación — contestó Darien con fingida despreocupación.

—Ja, ja, se lo diré.

Algo más tranquilo, Andrew empezó a hablar de fútbol, su tema de conversación favorito, y Darien respiró, aliviado.

Dos semanas después, sonó el timbre del piso de Serena y cuando ella acudió a abrir descubrió a su vecino, que lucía su aspecto más digno, al otro lado.

—Hola, Serena.

—Darien —Le sorprendió que Sere lo llamara por su nombre completo y no le gustó; tampoco había ni rastro de la deliciosa sonrisa con la que antes solía recibirlo.

Darien carraspeó.

—¿Me dejas entrar?

La joven titubeó unos segundos, pero finalmente le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que pasara.

—Veo que estabas pintando... —Hasta un ciego lo habría notado; Sere lucía una mancha de pintura verde en el pómulo y otra roja en la barbilla y, además, la vieja y pintarrajeada bata con la que protegía su ropa no dejaba lugar a dudas.

—Muy agudo —respondió, sarcástica.

Los dos permanecieron de pie en el salón, mirándose como dos boxeadores que se aprestan para el combate.

—Quería disculparme y pedirte un favor — manifestó Darien sin permitir que ninguna emoción asomara a su rostro.

—¿Un favor además? Ja, hay que tener caradura...

Darien apretó más sus, ya de por sí, apretadas mandíbulas.

—Empezaré con las disculpas. Siento haberte rellenado la copa de vino varias veces. —Lo soltó de un tirón, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración hasta ese momento.

—Así que lo admites, ¿eh? —insistió Sere con los brazos en jarras y una ceja enarcada.

—Lo admito.

—¿Puede saberse qué pretendías con ello? No ignorabas el efecto que el alcohol tiene sobre mí. Yo misma te lo conté.

—Era plenamente consciente de mis actos — afirmó Darien con tranquilidad.

A Serena le pareció increíble su desfachatez y cuando logró recuperar el habla preguntó:

—¿Y cuáles eran tus propósitos? Creía que éramos amigos; confiaba en ti.

Al escuchar sus palabras y percibir su expresión herida, la alta figura de Darien se estremeció visiblemente, como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Quería seducirte —confesó.

—¿Seducirme? —repitió Serena como un loro, al tiempo que abría la boca, estupefacta.

—Seducirte.

Sere consiguió cerrar la boca de golpe, pero le llevó unos minutos encontrar algo que decir. En cambio, observó que su vecino parecía muy tranquilo.

—No entiendo nada, éramos amigos. A los amigos no se les seduce y mucho menos se les emborracha para conseguir un fin tan perverso. — A Sere le parecía estar oyendo a la mismísima Mrs. Monica, una profesora de religión que le había dado clases en primaria.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

—Veras, Serena, confieso que llevo tiempo sin acostarme con una mujer. —Darien no podía creer que estuviera diciendo lo que estaba diciendo, pero prefirió no pararse a pensarlo, así que se aclaró la garganta y siguió adelante—: Tú eras en ese momento la que tenía más a mano. Te había besado unas cuantas veces y no pareció disgustarte, pero no querías ir más allá. Supongo que estaba un poco desesperado. —A Serena le

pareció una aclaración demencial, pero esperó a que terminara su explicación—. No volveré a intentar nada parecido, tienes mi palabra.

—En resumen, lo que vienes a decir es que me has emborrachado para intentar acostarte conmigo porque era la única mujer disponible.

—Más o menos, aunque dicho así suena peor — respondió Darien sin perder su rigidez.

—No le puedes decir semejante cosa a una chica y pretender que suene bien, Dar, es de muy mala educación y precisamente tú deberías saberlo. Desde luego no contribuye a aumentarle la autoestima a esa muchacha en cuestión, en este caso yo misma —lo regañó Serena.

—Lo siento, Serena, solo pretendía explicarte...

—No sigas. —Sere lo interrumpió alzando una mano—. Creo que lo he entendido bastante bien. A pesar de todo me alegro de que solo sea eso; por unos instantes llegué a pensar que la maldición se había hecho realidad y te habías enamorado de mí.

—No, eso no —se apresuró a negar él.

—Respecto a que no pareciera importarme que me besaras, confieso que es cierto —continuó Serena—. Yo tampoco he estado con nadie desde hace tiempo; imagino que los bajos instintos de las personas afloran de vez en cuando a la superficie. Resumiendo otra vez, Dar, tenemos dos opciones:

una, liarnos la manta a la cabeza y tener una aventura que acabaría más pronto que tarde, porque los dos pertenecemos al tipo de personas que no se enamoran y, además, somos polos opuestos—. El trató de interrumpirla, pero la joven no lo permitió—. O dos, dejar las cosas como están, vernos de vez en cuando, como hasta ahora y limitarnos a mantener una relación de amistad.

Darien abrió la boca de nuevo, pero ella apoyó las puntas de sus dedos sobre sus labios impidiéndole hablar.

—Yo, en particular, prefiero la opción número dos. Las aventuras brotan por todas partes como los ciclistas en primavera, sin embargo, un amigo con el que estés a gusto y puedas hablar de cualquier cosa, es mucho más difícil de encontrar.

A Darien, no sabía muy bien por qué, todas estas elucubraciones le parecieron más bien humillantes. Así que, con el orgullo bastante maltrecho, contestó procurando parecer indiferente:

—Yo también prefiero la opción número dos.

Serena lo miró encantada, si Dar hubiera insistido en su plan de seducción le habría costado Dios y ayuda resistirse.

—Bueno, ahora dime cuál es ese favor que querías pedirme —preguntó la joven con curiosidad.

—Verás, mi madre me ha pedido, quizá ordenado sea la palabra correcta, que pase la Semana Santa en Hallcourt Abbey.

—Qué nombre tan bonito, ¿es tu casa?

—Ha sido la casa de los Chiba desde hace unos cuantos siglos y ahí está el problema...

—¡No querrás venderla, ¿verdad?! —exclamó Serena con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Por supuesto que no, Serena, ¿te importaría no interrumpirme a cada rato? —preguntó Darien, exasperado.

—Usted disculpe —respondió la chica haciendo una mueca.

—Mi madre está obsesionada con que debo casarme y tener hijos para perpetuar el apellido y la herencia familiar, y sospecho que pretende presentarme a una de sus candidatas durante mi estancia allí. —Sere lo miraba con mucho interés y esta vez no lo interrumpió, así que su vecino le dirigió una mirada especulativa y soltó—: Le he dicho que iría con mi prometida.

—¿Has vuelto con Beryl? —preguntó, pasmada.

—Claro que no. Le dije que iría contigo—. Una vez más, Serena se quedó sin palabras así que Darien aprovechó su inusual silencio para contarle el resto—. No es la primera vez que hace algo parecido y, créeme, resulta bastante incómodo, por no decir desagradable.

—¿Y si te niegas, sin más? —preguntó Sere cuando recuperó el habla.

—No conoces a mi madre, me haría la vida imposible con reproches y lamentos. Ir con una mujer hará que me deje tranquilo durante un tiempo.

Serena estuvo a punto de decirle que su madre debía ser un poco especial, pero se mordió la lengua.

—Lo siento, Dar, no puedo hacerlo, había decidido marcharme a Francia a pintar un poco. Además, todo el plan me parece disparatado; no estaría a gusto tratando de engañar a otra persona y menos si esa persona es encima tu madre.

—Por favor, Serena, solo serán unos días. Te gustará Hallcourt Abbey, allí podrás pintar, te prometo que es uno de los sitios más hermosos de Inglaterra. Incluso haré un donativo a tu escuela, por favor... —A Sere se le hizo muy difícil resistir su mirada suplicante.

—Voy a parecer una acompañante de pago.

—He dicho que haría el donativo a la escuela, no a ti —precisó Darien con escrupulosidad.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando rompamos el compromiso al acabar las vacaciones? ¿Qué va a pensar tu madre?

—Le dejaré creer que seguimos prometidos durante algunos meses, así me dejará en paz una temporada. Darien lo hacía parecer todo tan normal que Serena no pudo evitar dudar de sus propios reparos.

—Espero que no tendremos que estar todo el rato haciéndonos carantoñas y arrumacos... Y no dormiremos en la misma habitación ¿verdad? — preguntó como si, de repente, se le acabara de ocurrir.

—Por supuesto que no. Mi madre está chapada a la antigua. Además, mi familia nunca ha sido propensa a las muestras de afecto en público. Te trataré de manera educadamente cariñosa, no tendrás ninguna queja.

—No sé, Dar —dijo al fin Serena con un gesto dubitativo—, me parece que nos estamos complicando la vida de forma peligrosa.

Acabamos de acordar que, a partir de ahora, mantendríamos una relación de amistad pura y sin mácula, y dos minutos después me dices que tengo que actuar como si fuera tu prometida. Puede que estemos jugando con fuego.

—Tonterías, no ocurrirá nada. ¿Aceptas entonces? —preguntó él dirigiéndole una mirada anhelante.

Sere se quedó mirando ese semblante, tan varonil y severo, y se preguntó si podía ser cierto que esos labios apretados con firmeza pudieran haberla besado alguna vez con pasión. Sacudió la cabeza, sería mejor no pensar en esas cosas, se dijo, ahora debía centrarse en otro asunto: un amigo tenía un problema y le estaba pidiendo su ayuda.

—Está bien, iré contigo a Hallcourt Abbey — aceptó, al fin, de mala gana.

—Perfecto —respondió Darien soltando despacio el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta entonces sin darse cuenta. De repente, tenía ganas de saltar y aplaudir, pero, por supuesto, se contuvo.

—¿Necesitaré ropa especial?

—Seguramente recibiremos algunas invitaciones de los vecinos, pero en general será todo bastante tranquilo.

Lleva algo para montar a caballo y, por supuesto, tus materiales de pintura. Es un lugar muy bello, te prometo que no te arrepentirás, Serena —aseguró, mirándola con afecto.


	14. Chapter 14

Un par de días después, una soleada mañana de mediados de primavera, viajaban por la A38 en el Range Rover de Darien —que iba cargado hasta los topes, con el equipaje, los lienzos, las pinturas y el caballete de Sere y, por supuesto, Milo—, en dirección a Cornualles.

Ahora que se había hecho a la idea, Serena contemplaba entusiasmada el hermoso paisaje de verdes campos y pequeños y pintorescos pueblos que volaba raudo por su ventana. Solo había estado en Cornualles una vez cuando era pequeña y recordaba que le había encantado. Darien miró su rostro iluminado con una sonrisa y se sintió satisfecho de haberla convencido para que lo acompañara. El día que la joven aceptó ir con él decidió olvidar sus planes de seducción; Serena tenía razón, era mejor seguir siendo amigos.

Cuando Darien se detuvo por fin frente a la monumental verja de hierro que rodeaba la propiedad, pensó que el viaje se le había hecho muy corto. Después de traspasar la cancela ornamentada con sendos escudos de armas en cada una de las puertas, un ancho camino de grava, flanqueado por dos hileras de inmensos robles de cientos de años de antigüedad, les condujo a través de un extenso parque hasta llegar a una imponente mansión de piedra de la zona, construida en un original estilo renacentista veneciano, en la que resaltaba una gran cúpula y numerosas chimeneas en el tejado. En los bellos jardines clásicos que la rodeaban predominaban

los macizos de rosas en flor que despedían un agradable perfume.

Sere abrió mucho los ojos y exclamó:

—¡Dios mío, Darien, qué casa tan hermosa! — Su vecino disfrutó del evidente deleite que brillaba en su expresivo semblante.

Casi al instante, la enorme puerta de madera se abrió y un hombre mayor, inmaculadamente uniformado, salió a recibirlos.

—Bienvenido, señor Darien. Es un placer tenerlo aquí de nuevo después de tanto tiempo — saludó el anciano, solemne.

—Gracias Artemis, yo también me alegro de estar aquí. Esta es la señorita Serena Tsukino, mi prometida. —La cabeza del viejo mayordomo se inclinó en una reverencia que parecía dirigida a una reina y Serena se sintió un tanto aturdida—. ¿Qué habitación le ha preparado?

—La habitación verde, señor.

—Perfecto —sonrió Darien, satisfecho—. Llame a James y dígale que nos suba el equipaje. ¡Ah!, y que se ocupe también de darle agua a Milo.

Darien agarró a Sere de la mano y subió con ella la grandiosa escalinata de piedra.

—Dar —susurró la joven, nerviosa—, no sé si voy a estar a la altura del papel. La verdad es que no me esperaba esto.

—¿Y qué era lo que esperabas? —preguntó, mirándola divertido.

—No sé, pero no pensé que fueras tan horrorosamente rico...

Darien apretó con calidez la mano femenina intentando tranquilizarla.

—No te preocupes, enseguida te acostumbrarás.

—Ejem... —Un ligero carraspeo sonó a sus espaldas. Serena se volvió con rapidez y se topó de frente con el inexpresivo rostro del mayordomo; incómoda, se preguntó si la habría oído—. Señor Darien, su madre me indicó que, en cuanto llegaran, les hiciera pasar al saloncito amarillo.

Al oírlo, el semblante de Darien pareció ensombrecerse un poco.

—Está bien —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Artemis, seguido por Darien y una sobrecogida Serena que escuchaba el eco sordo de sus pasos sobre el hermoso suelo de mármol del inmenso vestíbulo, les condujo hasta una de las numerosas puertas de la primera planta, la abrió y anunció:

—Señora, la señorita Serena Tsukino y el señor Darien acaban de llegar.

Darien miró de reojo a Sere, tratando de adivinar qué le parecía la formalidad de la que a su madre le gustaba rodearse, pero el semblante de la joven lo único que expresaba era el interés y la maravilla por todo lo que veía.

La habitación estaba bellamente decorada con antiguas piezas de mobiliario pero, a pesar de que el sol entraba a raudales por los amplios ventanales, un fuego chisporroteaba en la chimenea, haciendo que la temperatura resultara insoportable. Se acercaron hasta un sofá, con pinta de incómodo, tapizado en seda dorada sobre el que una mujer mayor, pero todavía bella, les esperaba sentada con la espalda muy erguida.

—Hola, Darien —saludó con frialdad y con un ademán regio alzó el rostro casi sin arrugas para que su hijo lo besara.

—Hola, madre —respondió él, apenas rozando con sus labios la tersa mejilla.

A Sere le sorprendió el helado recibimiento, pero procuró no demostrarlo.

—Bienvenida a Hallcourt Abbey, señorita Tsukino —dijo la mujer volviéndose hacia ella.

—Encantada, señora Chiba. Muchas gracias por recibirme en su hermosa casa, pero por favor, llámeme Sere —respondió la joven, al tiempo que le tendía la mano con una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas.

La mujer se la estrechó con languidez mientras la recorría de arriba a abajo con sus gélidos ojos oscuros, muy parecidos a los de su hijo. Por unos instantes, Serena sintió un casi irrefrenable impulso de salir corriendo de allí, pero se mantuvo firme, pensando que Dar la necesitaba.

De pronto, su rico vecino le parecía digno de lástima con una madre como aquella.

—Sentaos —ordenó la señora Chiba señalando un par de sillas a juego con el sofá y con un aspecto aún más incómodo, si eso era posible.

—Me gustaría saber a qué te dedicas... Sere — titubeó antes de pronunciar su nombre, como si fuera una palabra malsonante.

Al verlo, el temor que había invadido a Serena desde que llegó a la imponente mansión se evaporó y comenzó a ver el lado divertido de la situación; cuando se lo contase a Molly se iba a caer al suelo de la risa, se dijo.

—Soy profesora de pintura, trabajo con chicos discapacitados —respondió Serena muy formal, sin apenas apoyar la espalda en el rígido respaldo de la silla.

—Qué interesante —declaró su anfitriona con un tono que indicaba todo lo contrario.

—Sí, reconozco que lo es. ¡Me encanta mi trabajo! —afirmó con entusiasmo.

—Y dime, querida ¿quiénes son tus padres?

—Mi padre es Kenji Tsukino, profesor de literatura jubilado y mi madre es Ikuko Tsukino, enfermera también jubilada. Ambos viven en una pequeña granja en Herefordshire.

—Por un momento pensé que estabas emparentada con los Tsukino, ya sabes, parientes del duque de Norwich...

—Oh, no, qué va —Sere negó con vehemencia, agitando su melena de lado a lado—. Por mis venas no corre ni una sola gota de sangre azul. Más bien negra, si tenemos en cuenta que mi bisabuelo paterno fue un minero galés...

La mirada de horror que le lanzó su madre hizo que a Darien le entraran ganas de soltar una carcajada, pero se mantuvo impasible limitándose a asistir al intercambio de preguntas y respuestas como si se tratara de un interesante y reñido torneo de tenis.

—No sé si sabrás, que el primer Chiba del que tenemos noticia llegó en el séquito de Guillermo el Conquistador —declaró, arrogante, la señora Chiba, como si quisiera hacerle ver a Serena lo insignificante que resultaba una mujer como ella.

—¡Caramba, Dar, no me cuentas nada! —se quejó la joven, mirándolo con fingido enojo.

—Perdona, querida, por un momento se me había ido de la cabeza —respondió su vecino con imperturbable flema británica.

—¿Dar? —preguntó su madre arrugando la nariz como si algo oliera mal.

—Es una historia maravillosa —prosiguió Serena, como si no la hubiera oído—. Como ya le dije antes, señora Chiba, yo solo puedo remontarme a mi bisabuelo galés; nunca se supo quién fue el padre de mi abuelo materno. Al pobre lo abandonaron nada más nacer en el torno de un convento de Tokio —suspiró compungida. A continuación se volvió hacia Darien con un brillo malicioso en los ojos—. ¿Querido, qué te parecería si a nuestro primer hijo lo llamáramos Guillermo?

Darien cogió su mano entre las suyas y se la llevó a los labios en un gesto galante.

—Nada me gustaría más, mi amor.

—Ya ve, señora Chiba, Dar y yo estamos tan enamorados que coincidimos en todo— afirmó dirigiéndole tal mirada de adoración, que a Darien se le aceleró el pulso.

—Ya veo —repuso la mujer secamente y, con un ademán majestuoso, se apresuró a dar por concluida la audiencia—. Será mejor que subáis a vuestras habitaciones a refrescaros, la cena se sirve a las siete en punto.

Aliviados, Darien y Sere se levantaron a la vez y abandonaron la sofocante habitación a toda velocidad, como dos chiquillos que escapasen por los pelos de un castigo.

—Muy bien, Serena. —La felicitó su vecino muy serio—. Has aguantado el primer round sin despeinarte, veremos qué tal se te da el resto del combate.

—Podías haberme avisado, Dar —protestó la joven frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Es siempre así?

—Desde que la conozco.

—Pobre niño rico —susurró Sere mirándolo compasiva, al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad.

—No me compadezcas, he tenido muchas compensaciones —afirmó y, muy envarado, se apartó de ella con rapidez.

Serena de dio cuenta de que, de nuevo, se refugiaba tras sus defensas y decidió cambiar de tema.

—Es una casa preciosa, Darien, me gustaría que me lo enseñaras todo —dijo girando sobre sí misma, con la vista alzada hacia el hermoso artesonado del techo.

—Te lo prometo, pero será mejor que te acompañe primero a tu habitación. Vamos. —Su vecino la agarró de nuevo de la mano y subió con rapidez por la impresionante escalera de mármol que se ramificaba en dos antes de llegar al piso superior.

Darien abrió una puerta y se hizo a un lado para que pasara. La habitación era fresca y luminosa, y estaba empapelada de arriba abajo con un papel pintado con un motivo de hiedras. A un lado de la gran cama con dosel había una inmensa chimenea de piedra y, frente a ella, un mirador curvo recorrido por un banco de madera y coronado por un cómodo almohadón con la misma forma, se convertía en un romántico rincón de

lectura.

Serena no pudo contener su entusiasmo al ver su cuarto, mientras Darien la observaba con disimulo, tratando de captar todas las emociones que pasaban por su expresivo rostro.

—¡Es la habitación más bella que he visto en mi vida!

—Mira, este es el cuarto de baño —comentó él abriendo otra puerta —Tendrás que compartirlo conmigo; es lo que tienen estas casas antiguas, resulta difícil hacer las conducciones necesarias.

El cuarto de baño era inmenso y la luz natural entraba a raudales por una amplia ventana frente a la que estaba colocada una antigua bañera de hierro con cuatro patas que imitaban las garras de un león.

—Me encanta, me encanta. ¡Dios mío, qué baño me voy a dar en esta maravillosa bañera! —Sere iba de acá para allá admirándolo todo.

Al fondo del cuarto había otra puerta, disimulada como un trozo de pared más, que conducía a otra habitación.

—Y este es mi dormitorio —Dar la abrió y la invitó a pasar—. Para tener intimidad lo único que debes hacer es cerrar la puerta del otro lado con pestillo.

—Perfecto —contestó Serena asomándose con curiosidad.

El cuarto de Darien era también sensacional, pero la decoración resultaba mucho más masculina. En vez de un banco de lectura, frente al mirador gemelo del de Sere, habían colocado un antiguo escritorio de caoba y una silla.

—¡Estoy deseando ver el resto de la casa! —El entusiasmo de Serena era contagioso.

—¿No quieres descansar un rato? —preguntó, divertido por su vitalidad apabullante.

—¿Tu quieres? —preguntó Serena a su vez, mirándolo decepcionada. Darien reprimió una carcajada y contestó:

—Está bien, en veinte minutos llamaré a tu puerta.

Sere le dirigió una deslumbrante sonrisa y desapareció por la puerta del baño cerrándola a sus espaldas.

A los veinte minutos exactos, Darien golpeó la puerta del dormitorio de Serena y durante las siguientes dos horas se dedicaron a recorrer la inmensa mansión de cabo a rabo. Sere se mostraba incansable y no paraba de hacer preguntas, y a través de sus comentarios llenos de entusiasmo él empezó a ver la casa con otros ojos.

La relación que unía a Darien a Hallcourt Abbey era de amor-odio. Entre esas paredes había transcurrido su infancia solitaria. Su padre murió cuando él contaba apenas cinco años y un preceptor se había encargado de su educación hasta que su madre lo envió a Eton cuando cumplió los doce. A pesar de que en el plano material había tenido más de lo que hubiera podido desear, su madre siempre se había mostrado más exigente que afectuosa y al ser hijo único y el heredero, todas las expectativas familiares recayeron sobre él.

La dolorosa falta de ternura por parte de su madre durante sus primeros años y la carencia de amigos de su edad con los que jugar, habían hecho que ese niño solitario erigiera a su alrededor una serie de barreras protectoras. Mientras recorría con su vecina esos rincones que tantos recuerdos le traían, Darien comprendió que las barreras que alzó siendo todavía un niño continuaban ahí aunque, desde que conoció a Serena, algunas piedras de la muralla con la que se había rodeado habían empezado a resquebrajarse y amenazaban

con caer.

Observó a la chica que miraba extasiada la galería de retratos de sus antepasados. De repente entendía por qué había pensado que Serena no le gustaba: desde el principio, su inconsciente había intuido que la joven sería ese temblor que haría tambalear sus defensas y, aterrado, se había aferrado a ellas con uñas y dientes. No estaba seguro de querer que se derrumbaran, al fin y al cabo, le habían protegido durante la mayor parte

de su vida y sin ellas se sentiría desnudo.

—¿Quién es este? Se parece mucho a ti —La voz de Sere, lo sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos. Serena señalaba un cuadro en el que un hombre de aspecto imponente, vestido a la moda del siglo XIX, la contemplaba con severidad.

—Es John Darien Saint Clair Chiba, mi tatarabuelo. Él fue el que rehízo la fortuna familiar comerciando con productos que traía de la India. Las raíces de Chiba & Asociados comenzaron con su empresa de ultramar.

—Es impresionante. Si te pusieras una levita como la suya y te dejaras crecer las patillas serías igual que él —afirmó Serena, fascinada.

—¿Tú crees que te miro con esa expresión tan desaprobadora?

La joven se volvió hacia él sonriente.

—Por supuesto que sí. Siempre me has mirado como si fuera un insecto en tu camino al que no pisabas por mera cortesía.

—Siento que pienses así —le respondió con rigidez.

—¿Lo ves? —Sere soltó una carcajada.

Extendió el brazo y acarició su ceño fruncido con la punta de los dedos. Darien permaneció muy quieto bajo el suave contacto, deseando que acabara y, al mismo tiempo, rogando para que continuara eternamente.

—Así está mucho mejor —declaró Serena cuando su frente se distendió y se alejó de nuevo.

—Será mejor que volvamos a la habitación y nos cambiemos para la cena —comentó Darien cuando se recuperó de la sensación que le habían producido los frescos dedos femeninos sobre su piel.


	15. Chapter 15

Serena se dio un largo baño caliente y se puso uno de los sencillos vestidos que había llevado. No sabía si la cena sería muy formal, pero se encogió de hombros; esa era su ropa y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Cuando entró en la sala que Artemis le indicó vio a Darien, muy elegante con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca, que la esperaba con el brazo apoyado sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

—Estás muy guapa —le dijo mirándola con evidente admiración.

—Gracias.

En ese momento, entró su madre con un elegante vestido de seda gris.

—Ah, queridos, ya estáis aquí. He invitado a los Hino a cenar.

Sere observó cómo su vecino apretaba las mandíbulas e intuyó que la noticia no le hacía muy feliz. Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió y Artemis anunció:

—La señorita y el señor Hino.

Una mujer parecida a Beryl, solo que en versión pelinegra y algo más joven, entró seguida por un atractivo hombre de pelo rojizo, apenas unos centímetros más alto que la propia Serena.

La madre de Darien hizo las presentaciones.

—Sere, estos son Rei y Rubeus. Somos vecinos desde hace años.

—Encantada —respondió la joven.

—¿Así que tú eres la prometida de Darien? — preguntó el hombre recorriéndola lentamente con unos descarados ojos oscuros.

—En efecto —afirmó Darien que se apresuró a rodear la cintura de Sere con un brazo y la apretó contra su costado con un ademán posesivo.

—Me gustaría saber cómo os conocisteis — declaró la pelinegra, dirigiendo a Serena una mirada rencorosa y con un tono que desmentía por completo el significado de sus palabras, añadió—: Me encantan las historias de amor.

—Verás —respondió Darien enseguida, con una lucecita maliciosa en sus ojos—, somos vecinos y nuestras terrazas están separadas por una ligera barandilla de cristal. Nunca olvidaré la noche en que Serena salió a la suya envuelta tan solo en una toalla de baño...

—Cariño, no es necesario que des todos los detalles. —Sere escondió la cara en el brazo masculino con fingida confusión.

A Darien no le pasó desapercibida la mirada asesina que Rei le lanzó a la joven, pero cuando vio la expresión lasciva que se dibujó en el rostro de Rubeus, la situación ya no le hizo tanta gracia.

—Desde luego es mejor no dar tantos detalles —afirmó la señora Chiba mirando a su hijo con desaprobación.

—Tienes razón, mamá, no quiero avergonzar a Serena —respondió Darien alzando la barbilla de Sere con dos dedos y depositando un apasionado beso en sus labios. Después de lo que a la joven se le antojó una eternidad, Darien se apartó de ella con lentitud sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y Serena sintió que se ruborizaba, esta vez de verdad, pero la voz aguda de Rei enseguida la sacó del extraño trance en que la habían sumido los labios masculinos.

—Pues parece que algo avergonzada sí que está —comentó la mujer, sarcástica, al tiempo que fijaba sus ojos desdeñosos en el sonrojado rostro de Serena.

—Hijo, ya sabes que las exhibiciones amorosas me parecen vulgares. Será mejor que pasemos al comedor —declaró su madre con frialdad y salió de la habitación seguida de Rubeus y Rei.

—Dar, prometiste que me tratarías de manera educadamente cariñosa —susurró Serena, furiosa.

—¿No he sido educado? —preguntó su vecino fingiendo sorpresa.

—Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir. No más besuqueos ni abrazos en público.

—¿En privado sí?

Sere alzó los ojos al cielo, exasperada.

—Dar...

—Está bien, Serena, prometo comportarme,

—Pero, de hecho, Dar, eso es precisamente lo que es —le recordó ella como si estuviera explicando un asunto obvio a un niño pequeño.

—Sí, pero ellos no tienen por qué saberlo. — Ya habían llegado al comedor, así que Sere no pudo responderle.

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente tan formal, cada uno sentado en una punta de la inmensa mesa de caoba, que las conversaciones resultaban envaradas y poco naturales. Por suerte, Darien estaba frente a ella y, cuando su madre o Rei hacían un comentario más absurdo que los demás, ponía los ojos en blanco de una manera que, en una ocasión, Serena tuvo que hundir la cabeza en la servilleta y simular un ataque de tos.

Después de unos segundos, alzó el rostro congestionado y miró a su vecino con el ceño fruncido, pero él se

limitó a devolverle una mirada inocente. Darien tuvo que reconocer que nunca lo había pasado tan bien en una cena en su casa. Serena y él parecían poder comunicarse con solo mirarse y, cada poco tiempo, tenía que hacer esfuerzos para contener una carcajada ante los comentarios que la joven realizaba con una supuesta candidez.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, volvieron al salón y Artemis sirvió unas copas de licor y unos bombones. Rubeus aprovechó para sentarse en un sillón al lado de Serena y empezó a hablarle en voz baja, sin perder ocasión de rozar la piel desnuda de su brazo a la menor oportunidad.

Rei, a su vez, se había sentado junto a Darien y trataba de acaparar su atención contándole una serie de anécdotas de caza, mientras su madre miraba la incómoda situación con complacencia. Su hijo era apenas consciente de las respuestas que le daba a la pelinegra; Rubeus manos largas le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Por fin, en un momento dado le dijo a Sere:

—Serena, cariño, me imagino que debes estar cansada, quizá deberíamos irnos a acostar.

—Tienes razón, Dar, ha sido un día muy largo, será lo mejor —respondió la joven lanzándole una mirada de agradecimiento.

—¿De verdad nos abandonas ya, preciosa Sere? No sé si podré soportar esta despedida. —Rubeus alzó la mano femenina y depositó en su palma un húmedo beso, mientras la miraba a los ojos de una manera insinuante.

Daien apretó los puños y estuvo tentado de estrellar uno de ellos contra su cara, pero con un gran esfuerzo consiguió contenerse. Serena se despidió sonriente de todo el mundo, apoyó su mano en el brazo de Darien y salió de la habitación.

—Dios mío, Darien, te has portado fatal, creí que me daría un ataque —comentó la joven cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudencial, apretando más su brazo y mirándolo risueña.

—¿Yo? Has sido tú con tus preguntas ingenuas. Me estabas poniendo al borde del abismo — replicó su vecino con fingida indignación.

Serena soltó una de sus contagiosas carcajadas y Darien la miró con afecto.

—Me alegro de que hayas aceptado venir conmigo Serena.

—Yo también me alegro, Dar.

Se detuvieron ante la puerta de la habitación de Sere. Ella alzó su rostro aún sonriente hacia él y, por un instante, las pupilas de uno quedaron atrapadas en las pupilas del otro y sus respiraciones se volvieron más trabajosas. El ruido de una puerta al cerrarse de golpe en algún lugar de la casa los arrancó con brusquedad del

encantamiento y, algo turbada, Serena se despidió de él:

—Buenas noches, Dar.

—Buenas noches, Serena. —Despacio, su vecino inclinó la cabeza y depositó un delicado beso en la comisura de su boca que envió una ráfaga de chispas a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. A pesar de que no la tocaba con ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, a Serena le resultó muy difícil apartarse y pasaron unos segundos hasta que, por fin, consiguió dar un paso atrás. Después entró en su cuarto, cerró la puerta con suavidad y apoyó la frente sobre la madera, jadeante.

Al otro lado, Darien permanecía de pie, inmóvil, intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Por fin, se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándose por completo, y se dirigió lentamente a su habitación. Quizá debería retomar su plan de seducción… Durante los siguientes días el sol brilló con intensidad y Darien aprovechó para enseñarle a Serena los alrededores. Al mediodía solían dar un paseo a caballo y la joven se vio obligada a reconocer que el lugar donde se enclavaba Hallcourt Abbey era uno de los más espectaculares que había visto en su vida.

La casa estaba situada sobre una colina desde la que se divisaba el mar, cuyo profundo tono azul reflejaba

el brillo del cielo primaveral. Sere estaba impaciente por empezar a pintar, así que una mañana Darien la llevó a uno de sus sitios favoritos, al que solía acudir cuando era niño y deseaba escaparse de la mirada vigilante de su preceptor, desde donde el paisaje que alcanzaba la vista cortaba la respiración.

—¡Es tan hermoso! —exclamó Serena, entusiasmada, mirando los escarpados acantilados y la pequeña playa de arena blanca que se divisaba al fondo.

Darien observó su pelo rubio agitado por la fuerte brisa, como un estandarte ondeando al viento. Serena se había puesto sus vaqueros más viejos, rasgados a la altura de las rodillas, y una camiseta de manga larga descolorida por los lavados pero, como de costumbre, su vecino la encontró perturbadoramente seductora.

—Elige dónde quieres colocarte, aquí quizá el viento te moleste...

—Sí, me molestaría para trabajar. ¿Estás seguro que quieres quedarte, Dar? Te advierto que cuando empiezo a pintar se me olvida todo lo demás —advirtió Sere por encima del hombro a Darien que cargaba con un lienzo mediano y el caballete de madera, mientras ella lo hacía con su caja de pinturas.

—No te preocupes, siempre me ha gustado venir aquí, así aprovecharé la quietud para pensar en nuevos enfoques para la empresa.

Serena se encogió de hombros y escogió un lugar al resguardo de un grupo de árboles, desde donde la vista era de ensueño.

—Me quedaré aquí —anunció, satisfecha.

—Iré al coche a buscar el resto de las cosas — declaró Darien, pero Sere no lo oyó, absorta como estaba en sus preparativos.

El hombre suspiró, presentía que ese día Serena no le iba a prestar mucha atención, así que regresó al coche que estaba aparcado donde terminaba el camino de arena y sacó la cesta con el picnic que le había encargado a la cocinera. La playa no quedaba lejos del lugar escogido por Sere y Darien aprovechó para poner a enfriar unas botellas en el agua helada del mar.

Cuando terminó, se tumbó sobre el mullido prado cerca de donde Serena pintaba. Con un hierbajo colgando de la comisura de su boca, el codo doblado y la cabeza apoyada en su mano, Darien la observó mientras trabajaba; le parecía fascinante el modo que Serena tenía de concentrarse en su pintura. Aunque le hizo un par de comentarios, ella tan solo le respondió con un gruñido ausente. Divertido, se limitó a mirar como

mezclaba los colores y los extendía con pinceladas seguras por el lienzo inmaculado.

Darien estaba tan relajado, que le era imposible concentrarse en ningún pensamiento relacionado con el trabajo, así que se limitó a dejarse acariciar por el aire salado, mientras aspiraba el olor de la hierba cuajada de flores y disfrutaba de la presencia de Serena que pintaba ensimismada a pocos metros de él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz.

Más de dos horas después, Sere se volvió y pareció percatarse por primera vez de la presencia de Darien.

—¡Dios mío, Dar! Me temo que he sido horriblemente maleducada. ¿Te has aburrido mucho? —preguntó contemplando la figura masculina sentada sobre la hierba, con los fuertes brazos bronceados que asomaban por las mangas de su polo azul rodeando una de sus largas piernas. A pesar de ir vestido de manera informal

y de su pelo negro revuelto por la brisa marina, seguía teniendo ese toque aristocrático que le distinguía del resto y, una vez más, Serena no pudo evitar pensar que su vecino era el hombre más atractivo con el que se había cruzado jamás.

Los ojos zafiro de Darien relucían al recorrer la melena despeinada de Serena, su bonito rostro que lucía varias salpicaduras de pintura y su vieja camiseta en la que ahora se podían contar casi tantos colores como el lienzo.

—No me he aburrido ni un poquito. No recuerdo la última vez que me sentí tan a gusto. Además, verte pintar es todo un espectáculo.

Sere se derrumbó a su lado.

—Estoy cansada. Llevo mucho tiempo de pie y cuando pinto, me quedo muy tensa.

—¿Quieres que te dé un masaje?— preguntó su vecino, solícito.

La joven le sonrió con picardía.

—No gracias, querido vecino. —Al ver su expresión de exagerado desencanto soltó una carcajada—. ¿Puede saberse qué llevas en esa cesta tan grande, Caperucita?

—Soy un empresario previsor, así que antes de salir le pedí a la cocinera que nos preparase alguna cosa rica. ¿Tienes hambre?

—¡Estoy famélica!

—Si quieres, vete sacando cosas de la cesta y yo iré a recoger las bebidas que he dejado enfriando.

Serena extendió una manta que encontró dentro de la cesta y sobre ella colocó unos platos de porcelana, dos copas de cristal, los sándwiches y los pasteles. Al mirar la comida se le hizo la boca agua, por fortuna, en ese momento llegó Darien con las botellas.

—He traído agua y vino blanco, pero te prometo que es de baja graduación y que no te serviré más de una copa. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, confío en ti.

—¿Seguro? No sé si me gusta esa declaración. Me da la sensación de que me dejas con las manos atadas —protestó su vecino.

—Dar, no empieces, recuerda que los dos preferimos ser amigos —lo reconvino la joven, divertida, y le sirvió unos cuantos emparedados en su plato.

—Bueno, pero recuerda también que estamos prometidos —respondió Darien, al tiempo que se abalanzaba hambriento sobre uno de los sándwiches.

—Mejor recuerda tú, que solo es una farsa para embaucar a tu madre y librarte de las terribles garras de la honorable Rei Hino —replicó Serena, antes de dar un mordisco al suyo.

—Hace tanto tiempo que una mujer no pone sus garras, terribles o no, sobre mí, que no sé si eso me alegra o me entristece —se lamentó Darien muy serio.

—Pobrecito mío —respondió Sere, burlona—, pero si eso es lo que quieres puedo anunciar la ruptura de nuestro compromiso y dejarle las manos libres.

—Sabía que aprovecharías cualquier ocasión para intentar quitarte del medio —gruñó el hombretón a su lado.

—Aclaremos la situación de una vez —pidió Sere con la boca llena—. ¿Quieres que la bella Rei ponga sus garras sobre ti, sí o no?

Darien fingió atragantarse:

—¡Cielos no! Solo digo que no me importaría que tus garras se posaran de vez en cuando sobre mí...

—¡Darien Chiba, no sigas por ese camino!

—¡Serena Tsukino, eres una marimandona!

Los dos se miraron y se echaron a reír.

—Prometo que mientras pueda te protegeré — dijo al fin Serena cogiendo un pastelillo de limón—, aunque solo sea para agradecerte este maravilloso banquete; está todo riquísimo.

—Sí, la verdad es que Luna es una estupenda cocinera.

Tras la abundante comida, a Sere le invadió una agradable modorra. Después de meter los restos de comida y los cacharros sucios en la cesta la joven, somnolienta, anunció:

—Creo que dormiré una siesta.

—Muy bien, yo voy a explorar un poco.

Cuando Darien regresó una hora más tarde de su paseo, se la encontró profundamente dormida sobre la manta. De repente, le entraron unas tremendas ganas de tumbarse junto a ella y besarla para que abriera los ojos. La estuvo observando un buen rato, preguntándose por qué demonios la deseaba tanto; había conocido a mujeres bellísimas pero ninguna lo había alterado hasta el punto en que lo hacía Serena Tsukino. En ese momento, los párpados de la joven temblaron y abrió los ojos.

—Menuda siesta —dijo desperezándose de forma ostentosa.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que estirarse en público es de mala educación? —preguntó Darien, severo, aunque sus pupilas zafiro relucían risueñas.

—Si algún día tengo alguna duda sobre etiqueta y protocolo le avisaré, señor Chiba— respondió Serena muy digna—. Uf, estoy sudando...

—¿Quieres darte un baño?

—¿Estás loco? El agua debe estar congelada, además, no he traído traje de baño.

—Esta cala es como si fuera privada, solo se puede llegar andando desde muy lejos o en barco, por lo que casi siempre está desierta. Podemos darnos un chapuzón.

—¡Darien Chiba! ¿No estarás sugiriendo tú, precisamente, que nos bañemos desnudos?

—¿Qué significa eso de «tú, precisamente»? — preguntó, molesto, imitando el modo en el que la joven había enfatizado las palabras. Sere abrió la boca para contestarle, pero él alzó una mano para detenerla y no la dejó seguir—. ¡No respondas! Prefiero no saberlo. Por supuesto que no pretendía que nos bañáramos desnudos. —Solo de pensarlo notó una repentina excitación—. Podemos bañarnos en ropa interior, yo lo he hecho muchas

veces, claro que siempre estaba solo, pero prometo no mirar.

—Desde luego, es el tipo de cosa que haría si estuviera con una amiga sin pensarlo dos veces… —comentó Sere como si hablara consigo misma, lo cierto es que se sentía pegajosa después de la siesta y la idea de darse un baño en las tranquilas aguas azules le atraía poderosamente.

—Siempre dices que soy tu amigo. —Darien confió en no estar mostrándose demasiado insistente.

—Ya, pero no es lo mismo. Además, una vez confesaste que querías seducirme —le recordó Serena con sequedad.

—Te doy mi palabra de caballero de que no me aprovecharé de ti —declaró su vecino y levantó la palma de su mano como si acabara de hacer un juramento solemne.

—¿Tu palabra de caballero vale tanto como tu palabra de boy scout? —interrogó la chica, maliciosa.

—¡Caramba, Serena, eres un ser desconfiado y suspicaz y, para más inri, tienes una buena memoria irritante! —exclamó su vecino, fingiendo indignación.

—La verdad es que me apetece un montón bañarme —confesó la joven mirando anhelante hacia las límpidas aguas.

—Te prometo que me quedaré aquí hasta que estés dentro del agua, luego da un grito y me meteré yo ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo Serena cediendo a la tentación.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia, ya veremos ue pasa con estos dos

un abrazo


	16. Chapter 16

Serena se acercó a la pequeña media luna de arena blanca y se aseguró de que Darien no pudiera verla desde su posición; se despojó de la camiseta y los vaqueros y se quedó tan solo con su sencilla ropa interior de color blanco. Con rapidez, se metió en el agua y casi se le cortó la respiración al notar lo fría que estaba.

—¡Dar, ya puedes! —gritó sin poder evitar que le castañetearan los dientes.

Empezó a nadar para entrar en calor sin dejar de mirar con disimulo al hombre que, en ese momento, cruzaba los vigorosos brazos por delante de su pecho y los alzaba por encima de su cabeza despojándose del polo azul. Al ver esos hombros anchos y el torso blanco y fibroso se preguntó cuándo encontraba tiempo su ocupado

vecino para tomar el sol. Se dijo que no estaba bien que lo espiara y trató de obligarse a volver la cabeza, pero una curiosidad irresistible le impidió apartar la vista de ese espléndido cuerpo, mientras Darien se desabrochaba los botones de sus vaqueros y se quedaba tan solo con unos bóxers de color blanco.

Sere hundió la cara en las gélidas aguas, en un fútil intento de aliviar su repentino sofoco. No se podía negar que a su vecino el estilo clásico le sentaba de miedo, se dijo. Darien se metió en el agua, dio unas cuantas brazadas y enseguida estuvo a su lado.

—Está buena, ¿eh? —sacudió la cabeza lanzando gotas de agua en todas las direcciones y sus blancos dientes relucieron contra su bronceado rostro en una atractiva sonrisa.

—Está congelada —respondió Serena, aterida.

—Te echo una carrera, quejica.

Estuvieron un buen rato jugando y nadando hasta que Sere consiguió entrar en calor. Luego ambos flotaron un rato boca arriba, recibiendo en la cara los cálidos rayos del sol.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó ella.

—Saldré yo primero e iré a buscar la manta del picnic. Mientras aprovecha para quitarte lo mojado y ponerte el resto de tu ropa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Una sincronización perfecta —asintió la chica.

Dar se alejaba en dirección hacia el bosquecillo donde habían comido, cuando, llevado por un impulso incontrolable, se dio la vuelta lo mismo que la mujer de Lot y, al instante, se quedó paralizado, como si él también se hubiera convertido en estatua de sal.

De espaldas a él, Serena miraba hacia el mar. Se había desabrochado el cierre del sujetador y, en ese momento se estaba sacando los tirantes por los brazos, después, introdujo los pulgares por la goma y se despojó del resto de su escueta ropa interior. Durante unos segundos en los que el tiempo pareció detenerse, la figura femenina, esbelta y sensual, desnuda por completo como una diosa de la antigüedad, se recortó contra el

horizonte y Darien se quedó sin aliento.

Enseguida, Sere se puso la camiseta y los vaqueros, y su vecino consiguió recuperar de nuevo el uso de sus piernas temblorosas y se alejó hacia donde estaba la manta.

Al terminar de vestirse, Darien tuvo que permanecer aún un rato tras la roca donde antes se habían protegido del viento, en un intento de volver a la normalidad. La imagen de Serena sin ropa lo atormentaba y estaba decidido a no salir de ahí hasta asegurarse de que no saltaría sobre ella para devorarla en cuanto la viera.

Cuando por fin pensó que tenía sus pasiones bajo control, abandonó su escondite y se dirigió hacia la orilla. La joven estaba sentada sobre la arena, contemplando cómo rompían las olas con suavidad a pocos metros de sus pies.

—Toma —le dijo Darien con la voz más ronca que de costumbre, al tiempo que le tendía la manta.

—Has tardado un montón —lo regaño la chica —me estaba empezando a congelar. Ven, siéntate aquí.

Serena dio una palmada sobre la arena, a su lado.

—Déjalo, no tengo frío —mintió él, haciéndose el remolón.

—No seas tonto, tienes los labios morados.

A regañadientes, el hombre se sentó a su lado y la chica pasó un trozo de manta por encima de sus hombros. Sujetando cada uno por un extremo, permanecieron contemplando cómo las escasas nubes que emborronaban el cielo empezaban a teñirse de amarillos, púrpuras y naranjas. Sere se acercó un poco más a él, buscando su calor, y Darien tuvo que contener unas arrolladoras ganas de acariciarla.

—Ha sido un día maravilloso, Dar, lo recordaré siempre —afirmó Serena. Luego pasó el brazo con el suyo y, cariñosa, se arrimó aún más a él.

Darien apretó los dientes para no dejar escapar un gemido; la cabeza le daba vueltas de deseo.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Dar? Te noto un poco tenso.

—¡No! No es nada —se apresuró a responder él.

—¿No te lo has pasado bien?

—Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba tanto. —La sinceridad que asomó en su voz profunda era evidente.

Permanecieron un buen rato en un amistoso silencio, contemplando cómo el sol se hundía con lentitud en el mar.

—Creo que deberíamos volver —declaró Sere, al fin, pesarosa de romper la quietud del lugar.

—Tienes razón. En pocos minutos no se verá nada.

El hombre se incorporó y le tendió una mano, cálida y acogedora, para ayudarla a levantarse; Sere depositó en ella sus dedos helados y cuando Darien la soltó para recoger la cesta y el caballete, sintió una extraña sensación de abandono. Lo cargaron todo en el coche y regresaron a la casa. Se disponían a subir la escalera, cuando les detuvo la voz de Rei Hino que debía haberlos oído llegar y salía a su encuentro.

—Sere, Darien, ¿de dónde venís a estas horas? Ya hemos cenado.

—No importa, Rei, nosotros estamos bien —respondió Darien, fastidiado. Le hubiera gustado pasar desapercibido y subir a su habitación sin que lo vieran.

—Tu madre quiere hablar contigo, se queja de que apenas te ha visto estos días.

Con un suspiro resignado, Darien rodeó la cintura de Sere con un brazo y la condujo al interior del salón.

—Hola, mamá, Hino —saludó con frialdad al otro ocupante de la habitación.

—Darien, querido, no sé qué hacéis Sere y tú todo el día por ahí, casi no te he visto desde que has llegado —fue la contestación de su madre, mientras deslizaba una mirada desaprobadora por la larga melena de Serena, enredada por la sal y el viento marino, su ropa vieja manchada de pintura y sus mejillas arreboladas por la brisa y el sol.

Sere lo notó y se sintió algo incómoda al pensar en el aspecto desaliñado que debía presentar en contraste con la perfección del vestido y el maquillaje que lucía Rei.

—Lo siento, mamá, le he estado mostrando a Serena los alrededores.

—Me temo que he sido yo la que he acaparado a su hijo, señora Chiba, los paisajes en torno a su hogar son tan bellos que he obligado a Dar a enseñármelo todo.

A su vecino le hizo gracia ver cómo la joven se apresuraba a salir en su defensa como si, a esas alturas, la desaprobación de su madre pudiera herirlo; ahí tenía una muestra más de su gran corazón.

—La verdad es que ha sido un día muy largo y los dos estamos muy cansados. ¿Qué era eso que querías decirme, mamá?

—Rubeus y Rei han venido a invitarnos mañana a una fiesta campestre. He aceptado en vuestro nombre, me imaginé que no os importaría. Así aprovecharemos para presentar a Sere a nuestros vecinos.

Darien reprimió una mueca de fastidio; odiaba que su madre le organizara la agenda y más si era para hacer planes en compañía de los Hino.

Nunca había podido soportar a Rubeus y, desde que se había dado cuenta de cómo miraba a Serena, mucho menos. Una vez más, había aprovechado para sentarse a su lado y la desnudaba con ojos voraces. Dar apretó los puños con fuerza; ansiaba estrellarlos contra esa boca que lucía una permanente mueca chulesca y tuvo

que clavarse las uñas en las palmas hasta que le dolieron para contenerse.

Tratando de serenarse, se volvió a mirar a Rei y no pudo evitar compararla con Sere. La primera parecía una flor de invernadero, exótica y ligeramente artificial, en cambio, la gracia natural y algo salvaje de Serena Tsukino parecía estar fuera de lugar en el impecable saloncito amarillo de su madre; daba la impresión de que una playa salvaje o los verdes prados ingleses después de una buena tormenta serían un marco más apropiado

para su belleza.

—Os agradezco la invitación. —El rostro de Darien, como de costumbre, permanecía inescrutable, impidiéndoles adivinar sus pensamientos—. Contad con nosotros, pero ahora debemos daros las buenas noches, Serena me confesó hace unos minutos que estaba muy cansada.

La joven se tapó la boca con una mano, como si tratara de esconder un bostezo, y le guiñó un ojo a Darien con disimulo, de modo que se vio obligado a contener una sonrisa.

—Vamos quedaos un rato más —rogó Rubeus, agarrando a Sere por el brazo.

—Lo siento, de verdad, estoy agotada. —La joven se soltó con suavidad, al tiempo que le dirigía una educada sonrisa y se puso en pie.

—Buenas noches —se despidió Darien, tomó a Serena de la mano y salieron juntos del salón.

En cuanto estuvieron fuera del alcance de oídos indiscretos afirmó—: Odio a ese tipo.

—¿A quién, a Rubeus? No estarás celoso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Serena enarcando una ceja, burlona.

—No me gusta que toquetee a mi prometida.

—Te recuerdo...

Darien la interrumpió sin miramientos mientras subían la escalinata.

—Sí, ya sé que nuestro compromiso es una farsa, pero él no lo sabe y a mí no me gusta compartir lo que es mío, aunque sea solo en apariencia.

Sere lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Caramba, Darien, con un poco más de pelo sobre los hombros parecerías un auténtico hombre de las cavernas!

—En el fondo es lo que soy, mujer, así que no juegues conmigo —gruñó él con fingido enojo.

—Pero te recuerdo que estamos en el siglo XXI y yo no soy la posesión de ningún hombre — respondió la chica, desafiante.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No. —Los ojos azules de Serena lo miraron con picardía.

—Lo veremos. —Darien se agachó, la agarró por los muslos y se la echó al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.

—¡Suéltame, Dar! —Sere no podía contener la risa, mientras pataleaba y estrellaba sus puños contra las anchas espaldas del hombre.

—¡Eres mía, no luches! —gritó Darien y le dio una fuerte palmada en el trasero.

—¡Ay!

Con ella cargada sobre su espalda, Darien se dirigió a la habitación de la joven y la soltó sin miramientos sobre la cama.

—Así aprenderás —afirmó él, mientras contemplaba con el ceño fruncido el rostro de Sere congestionado por las carcajadas, sus cabellos revueltos sobre la almohada y la tersa piel de su vientre que asomaba bajo su camiseta descolocada —. Y ahora te violaré —anunció, al tiempo que se arrojaba sobre ella y hundía su rostro en el cuello femenino, mientras emitía una serie de feroces gruñidos.

Serena se retorcía de risa bajo su cuerpo, tratando en vano de luchar contra las cosquillas que le hacían esas manos que parecían estar por todas partes, y sus movimientos provocaron en Darien una súbita y violenta excitación. El hombre alzó la cabeza y se quedó mirando con fijeza el rostro risueño de la joven; sus pupilas

chocaron y, al ver la pasión que destilaban esos iris zafiros, Sere recuperó la seriedad en el acto, mientras observaba como los labios masculinos se acercaban poco a poco.

—Dar... —susurró la joven casi contra su boca, haciendo que el hombre se encendiera aún más.

—Serena... —Su aliento la rozó ligero como la brisa.

—No lo hagas —suplicó ella.

Darien se quedó muy quieto y, por fin, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se apartó de ella y se puso en pie. Su respiración agitada revelaba que seguía luchando por recuperar el control.

—Buenas noches, Serena —se despidió y con rapidez desapareció por la puerta.

Serena permaneció largo rato tumbada en su cama mirando al techo. Se sentía terriblemente frustrada. No sabía cómo había logrado pronunciar las palabras que lo habían detenido pero, a pesar de todo, se alegraba de haberlo hecho. Algo le decía que si hubiera permitido que Darien la besara en ese momento, habría perdido la cabeza por completo. Y eso, se temía, no hubiera sido una buena idea...

Al día siguiente, amaneció un día perfecto para una fiesta campestre. Serena se encontró a Darien en el comedor cuando bajó a desayunar y, aunque se sentía un poco incómoda después de lo de la noche anterior, trató de no ponerse en evidencia. Darien, en cambio, se comportaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido; su rostro

permanecía inexpresivo y su trato era tan correcto y educado como de costumbre.

«Está bien», se dijo Serena, molesta, aunque no sabía por qué. «Si quiere jugar al juego de «aquí no ha pasado nada», le demostraré que yo también soy una buena jugadora».

—¡Qué día tan maravilloso para hacer una fiesta en el exterior! —comentó como si fuera una anciana duquesa y el socorrido tema del tiempo fuera el más apasionante del mundo.

—En efecto, aunque soleado, corre una agradable brisa. —La respuesta del viejo duque estuvo a la altura de las circunstancias.

—Parece que la amenaza de lluvia es muy lejana. —Sere agarró la taza de café con delicadeza, manteniendo el dedo meñique en alto de manera exagerada y dio un sorbito.

Darien reprimió una sonrisa al contemplar su actuación de dama relamida, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos zafiros relucieran de diversión, sin embargo, contestó muy serio:

—Cierto, querida, podremos retozar sobre la hierba como conejos sin temor a quedar empapados.

Al oír su respuesta a Serena le entró un ataque de risa y, como en ese momento acababa de dar un sorbo de café, se atragantó y empezó a toser. El hombre se levantó con calma, rodeó la mesa y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Cuando la joven recuperó el resuello, consiguió decir:

—Un día de estos me vas a matar, Dar.

—Imagino que tengo derecho a una pequeña venganza... —susurró en su oído con voz acariciadora, al tiempo que separaba una silla y se sentaba a su lado.

—Ahora en serio, ¿en qué consiste una fiesta campestre? —Serena trató de sonar tranquila, aunque aún le cosquilleaba la oreja.

—Es una merienda de vecinos que, en realidad, se convierte en cena; con un gran bufé en el que cada uno se sirve lo que quiere y va a tomárselo sobre unas mantas diseminadas por el jardín con ese fin. Los niños juegan al cricket, los padres hablan de fútbol, las mujeres intercambian recetas y así va pasando la tarde. Cuando anochece, se encienden las antorchas y todo el mundo sigue hablando a la luz de la luna, hasta que deciden irse a dormir.

—Suena apasionante, ¿tú crees que tendrá éxito nuestra «Pasta después del Tsunami»?

—Creo que será una de las estrellas de la temporada.

Ambos se miraron risueños y Darien se vio obligado a admitir que, aunque Sere lo llevaba a menudo al límite de su resistencia, a su lado siempre se divertía.

—¿A qué hora saldremos?

—Con que estés preparada a las cinco será más que suficiente.

Cuando llegaron a la hermosa mansión de los Hino, apenas un poco más pequeña que la de los Chiba, aunque en un estilo más sobrio, la mayoría de los invitados ya estaba allí reunidos, paseando o jugando con sus hijos sobre el cuidado césped que rodeaba la casa. La madre de Darien, flanqueada por ambos, saludó a sus conocidos y les presentó a Serena. Todos la examinaron con discreta curiosidad; sabían que ella no pertenecía

al círculo cerrado en el que ellos se movían, pero a los pocos minutos de conocerla la mayoría la aceptó con amabilidad.

Dar la observaba mientras conversaba con unos y con otros muy animada. Sere llevaba puesto un vaporoso vestido en tonos claros que le hacía parecer tan fresca como la primavera, su pelo caía suelto por su espalda y,

cuando recibía los rayos del sol, su pelo destellaban con el brillo del oro. Estaba tan hermosa, que a Darien le resultaba difícil apartar los ojos de ella. Durante uno de los escasos momentos en que permanecieron a solas

su vecino le comentó:

—Has tenido un gran éxito, Serena. Algo que no resulta muy habitual con los amigos de mi madre.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Sere alzando sus cálidos ojos azules hacia los suyos.

—Normalmente, en cuanto el nuevo miembro de la comunidad les da la espalda lo despellejan. No tardan más de minuto y medio en empezar, lo he cronometrado.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no han hecho lo mismo conmigo? —La joven lo miró risueña.

—¿Bromeas? —respondió Dar muy serio—. He escuchado a la mismísima señora Lodge-Burrell decir que parecías una jovencita encantadora.

Sere recordó a la matrona recauchutada que le acababan de presentar y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Debes estar bromeando, Dar, en cuanto me ha visto ha hecho un gesto curioso con la nariz, como si hubiera cerca un pescado pasado de fecha.

—Es un tic que se le ha quedado después de su última operación de estética. Te lo digo en serio, Serena, el viejo dragón te ha dado su aprobación y eso significa que has triunfado.

—La verdad es que lo estoy pasando muy bien, Dar, todos son muy amables.

En ese momento, la madre de Darien llamó a Serena para presentarle a otro grupo de personas y no les quedó más remedio que separarse.

Rei, que no les quitaba ojo, aprovechó la ocasión para enlazar el brazo de Darien con el suyo y acapararlo durante más de media hora. El pobre hombre solo consiguió librarse de ella cuando anunciaron que la comida estaba servida.

A Darien le costó atravesar el corrillo de vecinos que rodeaba a Serena pero, con la excusa de hacer que comiera algo, Dar rodeó su cintura con el brazo y consiguió llevársela de allí.

—Es increíble que estemos prometidos y no hayamos podido estar más que unos pocos minutos a solas —se quejó Darien.

—La vida es injusta, querido. ¡Esto tiene muy buena pinta! —exclamó Serena sirviéndose una generosa ración de ensalada de pasta de una fuente de plata.

—Tienes que probar el pastel de carne — Darien le sirvió un poco en su plato antes de servirse él mismo—, es la especialidad de la cocinera de los Hino.

Entre risas, llenaron sus platos con una cantidad de comida considerable y se sirvieron dos copas de champán. Luego caminaron hacia una de las mantas estratégicamente colocadas por el extenso parque que rodeaba la casa solariega y se sentaron a la sombra de un imponente sauce llorón, cuyas ramas inclinadas peinaban la corriente de un riachuelo que pasaba por allí. Algunos otros invitados decidieron imitarles y, al poco rato,

varias personas más ocupaban la manta, así que el deseo de Darien de estar un rato a solas con Serena se frustró una vez más. A pesar de todo, la merienda fue muy animada y lo pasaron muy bien. En un momento dado, Sere soltó una alegre carcajada por algo que acababa de contarle el honorable Anthony Robinson, que estaba sentado a su lado, y su vecino se quedó contemplándola, embobado.

—Desde luego, no puedes disimular que estás loco por ella, Darien —declaró la señora Lodge- Burrell dándole una palmadita cómplice en el muslo.

Al oír aquello Darien notó que, por primera vez en su vida, se sonrojaba como una tímida virgen y fue incapaz de contestar. Los rasgos tirantes de la mujer parecieron expresar algo parecido al regocijo y soltó una risilla maliciosa. Desde luego no puedes disimular que estás loco por ella...

A pesar de que Darien siguió participando en la conversación como si nada, las palabras de esa mujer resonaban sin cesar en su mente.

«¡Tonterías», se dijo. «Serena es una amiga a la que aprecio mucho. Puede que me atraiga un poco... está bien, seamos sinceros, me vuelve loco y nada me gustaría más que llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor durante horas, pero solo es eso: puro deseo físico».

En ese momento, alguien le preguntó por su amigo Andrew y Dar se vio obligado a abandonar sus elucubraciones sin haber llegado a ninguna conclusión satisfactoria.

Ya era de noche cuando terminaron de cenar. Algunos de los invitados organizaron juegos, otros se quedaron amodorrados encima de las mantas y unos pocos decidieron dar un paseo. Rubeus se ofreció a enseñarle a Serena un lugar del extenso jardín desde el que se divisaba un espléndido panorama y la chica se vio obligada a aceptar de mala gana, pues no encontró la manera de declinar su invitación sin parecer maleducada.

Para su sorpresa, Rubeus se comportó como un hombre sensato y divertido y no intentó coquetear con ella como acostumbraba. Caminaron durante un rato por un sendero de grava alumbrado con antorchas que desembocaba en un hermoso belvedere de mármol, desde el que se podía contemplar una vista espectacular del pueblo iluminado a sus pies. La noche era tibia y fragante y el cielo, despejado, estaba punteado con pequeñas y brillantes estrellas.

—¡Es maravilloso! —exclamó Serena apoyada sobre la balaustrada, contemplando la vista, extasiada.

—¿No te lo había dicho? Pero tienes que verlo de día. —Rubeus le dedicó una atractiva sonrisa y, durante unos instantes, Sere pensó que quizá se había equivocado al juzgarlo.

Deambularon por un estrecho camino bordeado de espectaculares macizos de flores sin parar de charlar amigablemente. Acababan de salir de una curva cerrada que trazaba la senda, cuando Serena se detuvo en seco. Frente a ella, claramente iluminados por la luz de una antorcha, vio la inconfundible cabeza negra de Darien inclinada sobre la de Rei Hino, mientras los brazos de ella rodeaban el cuello masculino en un abrazo apasionado. Durante unos segundos, la joven permaneció ahí clavada observando la escena, pero Dar estaba de espaldas y no la vio.

—¡Vámonos de aquí! —susurró Sere dando media vuelta y alejándose de allí a toda prisa, de manera que Rubeus casi tuvo que correr para alcanzarla.

Las emociones burbujeaban violentas en el pecho de Serena mientras desandaba el sendero a toda velocidad, y ella misma se sorprendió por la rabia que sentía. Por unos segundos, se preguntó si no estaría celosa; si lo que sentía por su vecino iba más allá de una cierta atracción física.

«Ni hablar», se dijo, «es solo que no entiendo a qué ha venido toda esta comedia si al final lo que desea es estar con Rei.»

—Lo siento, Sere, de verdad. Yo no sabía... — Rubeus estuvo pidiendo disculpas durante todo el camino de regreso al belvedere.

—¡Basta, Rubeus, no es culpa tuya! —le cortó la joven en seco, deteniéndose junto a la balaustrada. Tratando de normalizar su respiración, Serena se recostó sobre la fría barandilla de piedra y se quedó mirando en silencio el maravilloso valle que dormitaba a la luz de la luna. De repente, notó que Rubeus rodeaba su cintura con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí, y ella no se resistió —pensó que tan solo pretendía consolarla y, asombrada, se dio cuenta de que se sentía más necesitada de simpatía de lo que jamás habría imaginado—; luego, el hombre colocó la otra mano bajo la barbilla de Sere y, con delicadeza, alzó su cara hacia él y la besó en los labios. Serena apoyó la palma de la mano contra su pecho y trató de apartarlo con delicadeza, pero solo tuvo tiempo de pensar que era curioso lo poco conmovida que se sentía por esa caricia, cuando un grito de furia les hizo separarse, sobresaltados.

—¡¿Puede saberse qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?!

Los ojos de Darien lanzaban chispas mientras se acercaba hacia ellos a largas zancadas, rechazando irritado los desesperados intentos de Rei por detenerlo.


	17. Chapter 17

Cuando Rei le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo, Darien se quedó demasiado sorprendido para resistirse; pero al cabo de unos pocos segundos se apartó de ella con firmeza y, visiblemente incómodo por la situación, declaró:

—Lo siento, Rei, pero estoy prometido.

—No seas anticuado, querido, hay muchos hombres prometidos, incluso casados, que no dan la menor importancia a mantener un pequeño coqueteo al mismo tiempo...

—Pero yo no soy uno de esos hombres —la interrumpió Darien con firmeza, desasiéndose de esas manos que trataban de atraerlo de nuevo—. Será mejor que volvamos con el resto de la gente.

—Está bien, Darien, no te enfades conmigo— suplicó la mujer—. Lo siento, de verdad.

Comenzaron a andar en medio de un embarazoso silencio. Darien estaba deseando perderla de vista, así que caminó a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus largas piernas y, pocos minutos después, llegaban al belvedere de mármol.

Al ver a Serena en brazos de Rubeus Hino, Darien de repente lo vio todo rojo y una furia homicida le invadió. Con rapidez, avanzó hacia el hombre que abrazaba a su vecina y, sin mediar una sola palabra, le soltó un directo a la mandíbula que le hizo caer al suelo, despatarrado. A continuación, agarró con fuerza el brazo de

Serena arrastrándola tras de sí y, sin detenerse, le ordenó por encima del hombro a la pelinegra que lo miraba con la boca abierta:

—Rei, encárgate de que los Aino acerquen a mi madre a casa. Nosotros nos vamos ya. Muchas gracias por todo.

Serena tuvo que apretar el paso para seguirlo.

—Me estás haciendo daño —protestó tratando de librarse de la dolorosa presión de su mano.

—¡Estate quieta! No pretendo armar una escena en este lugar. Ya hablaremos en casa.

Enseguida llegaron al coche. Darien la obligó a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto y cerró la puerta de golpe. Arrancó en silencio y condujo a toda velocidad hasta la gran mansión de piedra.

Artemis les abrió la puerta sin manifestar ninguna sorpresa ante el hecho de que la madre de él no regresara con ellos y les condujo hasta uno de los salones de la casa.

—¿Desean tomar algo los señores?

—No, gracias, Artemis, no necesitamos nada, puedes retirarte —contestó Darien haciendo gala de una gran calma, a pesar de que Serena notó que estaba a punto de estallar.

Cuando el mayordomo se fue, cerrando la puerta discretamente tras él, Darien le preguntó con una voz distorsionada por la rabia:

—¿Qué hacías besando a Hino?

La joven alzó el rostro desafiante hacia él y respondió con otra pregunta:

—¿Qué ocurre, acaso tú puedes besar a Rei y yo no puedo divertirme?

—Yo no he besado a Rei.

—¡Claro, ahora lo entiendo! De repente, te diste cuenta de que no respiraba y decidiste practicarle un RCP de urgencia. —Después de lo ocurrido con su alumna, Serena se había apuntado a un cursillo de primeros auxilios y ahora la reanimación cardiopulmonar no tenía secretos para ella.

—Quiero decir que fue ella la que me besó a mí.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues daba la sensación de que disfrutabas bastante —declaró Sere, sarcástica.

—¡No disfrutaba y no cambies de tema! Has venido aquí como mi prometida y no permitiré que me pongas en ridículo delante de todo el mundo. —Serena nunca había visto a su vecino tan enfadado, pero no solo no se arredró, sino que se enfrentó a él, retadora.

—Por supuesto, lo único que te importa es tu orgullo herido. ¿Y qué me dices del mío? ¿Acaso debo permitir que me dejes como a una tonta? De todas formas, para tu información, Rubeus y yo no nos besábamos... bueno, quiero decir... En fin, el pobre hombre debió pensar que, después de la escenita que acabábamos de presenciar, me sentiría herida y solo quiso consolarme.

—Pero claro, tú no necesitabas consuelo, porque no te importó lo más mínimo que yo besara a Rei. Lo que pasa es que siempre tienes que andar besando a todo el mundo. Disfrutas provocando a los hombres —afirmó Darien, rabioso.

Ahora fue Serena la que se puso furiosa y pasó a la ofensiva soltando lo más hiriente que se le ocurrió.

—En realidad no estamos prometidos, así que ambos somos libres de besar a quien nos dé la gana. No sé a cuento de qué viene este paripé de novio celoso, Dar; los melodramas siempre me han aburrido, la verdad —respondió con desdén.

Al escuchar sus palabras, la cólera de Darien se desbordó como la espuma de una botella de champán que alguien hubiera agitado con fuerza y, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Serena fue testigo de aquello que siempre había deseado presenciar: ver a su vecino, siempre tan dueño de sí, perder el control.

El espectáculo resultaba aterrador.

Darien se acercó a ella con expresión asesina y, al verlo, la joven, atemorizada, se volvió y salió corriendo del salón. Serena subió los escalones de dos en dos, mientras escuchaba los pasos de su vecino a su espalda, cada vez más cerca. Jadeante, se metió en su habitación y le cerró la puerta en las narices dando la vuelta a la llave. Sere apoyó la espalda sobre la madera tratando de recuperar el aliento y cerró los ojos, pero, de repente, una voz amenazadora sonó muy cerca de su oído y le hizo abrirlos de nuevo, sobresaltada:

—Me parece que olvidaste un pequeño detalle...

Darien había entrado por la puerta del cuarto de baño y estaba de pie junto a ella. Asustada, Serena forcejeó con la cerradura para escapar del cuarto, pero el hombre apoyó la mano en la puerta y le impidió abrirla.

—¿Y ahora qué? —la desafió con voz suave.

Las aletas de la nariz masculina se abrían y se cerraban como las de un caballo purasangre y, sin saber por qué, ese movimiento casi imperceptible le puso a Sere la piel de gallina.

—Mira, Dar, no es lo que tú piensas. Tranquilízate, es mejor que hablemos como personas civilizadas. —A pesar de que su voz temblaba ligeramente, Sere trató de parecer calmada.

—Yo estoy muy tranquilo, querida Serena — contestó él acercándose a ella con lentitud, al tiempo que Sere reculaba hacia el centro de la habitación hasta que, en un momento dado, sus piernas chocaron contra la cama y no pudo seguir retrocediendo.

—Esto no tiene sentido, Dar. Recuerda que nuestro compromiso no es real; yo no te he engañado. —Los iris de Darien ardían despidiendo llamaradas y Serena apenas reconocía en ese extraño de ojos abrasadores a su amistoso vecino, que siempre había hecho alarde de un autocontrol ejemplar.

—Tú aceptaste convertirte en mi prometida durante un tiempo, así que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es comportarte con un poco de dignidad y no ir por ahí provocando. Creo que no es mucho pedir que, durante unos pocos días, dejes de abrazar y besar al resto de los hombres que pueblan este universo.

—¡Basta, eres injusto! —respondió Serena muy enfadada y empujó ese pecho imponente que se encontraba tan cerca del suyo, aunque no consiguió que se desplazara ni un milímetro.

Las pupilas de Darien resbalaron con lentitud por el cabello revuelto y el rostro sonrojado de la chica y se detuvieron en sus ojos azules, que parecían más grandes que nunca, cuyas chispas azules amenazaban con calcinarlo.

—Querida Serena, llevo siglos conteniéndome; sabes muy bien que te deseo desde hace tiempo. Si son besos lo que quieres yo te los puedo dar, recuerda que me dijiste que no besaba del todo mal. —Su tono, frío y calmado, en profundo contraste con la pasión que asomaba en su mirada, hizo que Sere se estremeciera, pero la joven no estaba dispuesta a dejarse apabullar por nadie, así que contestó, desafiante:

—Yo no quiero besos y menos los de un hombre como tú. Pensaba que éramos amigos, pero me doy cuenta que no tienes ni idea de lo que es la amistad. No solo llegas con facilidad a conclusiones equivocadas, sino que además eres un ser frío y egoísta.

—¿Frío? —Las incandescentes pupilas masculinas parecían desmentir el adjetivo.

Con deliberación, Darien se acercó aún más a ella y Serena se vio obligada a retroceder un poco para evitar que la tocara, pero la cama estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba y perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás sobre el colchón.

En el acto, Darien se tendió sobre ella y con rapidez inmovilizó sus piernas con las suyas. Sere se revolvió bajo el peso de su cuerpo, pero fue como intentar mover una roca de dos toneladas. El hombre rodeó las muñecas de la chica con una de sus grandes manos, y le sujetó los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Incapaz de liberarse,

Serena se quedó muy quieta. Darien bajó la mirada para contemplarla y sus ojos se detuvieron codiciosos sobre los firmes pechos femeninos que subían y bajaban, agitados, bajo la fina tela del vestido.

Después de un tiempo que a Sere se le antojó infinito, sus pupilas se posaron de nuevo sobre los grandes ojos azules en los que, a pesar del esfuerzo de la joven por parecer tranquila, asomaba un ligero temor.

—No te asustes, mi querida Serena, no pretendo hacerte daño —susurró tan cerca de sus labios que Sere no pudo evitar un escalofrío.

—¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Y no me llames querida! —exclamó, rabiosa.

Él la observó burlón.

—¿No tienes miedo, querida? —Darien inclinó aún más su cabeza, hasta que su boca casi rozó la suya. Los trémulos labios de la joven la traicionaban, aunque Serena era incapaz de decidir si era temor lo que sentía u otra cosa completamente distinta—. ¿Seguro? —El tono grave de su voz, ronco y seductor, se deslizó en sus oídos y erizó todos los poros de su piel. Sere se quedó mirando con fijeza esos ardientes iris de color zafiro que la mantenían inmóvil, como los de una serpiente que tratara de hipnotizarla.

—No... —Su respuesta fue un leve suspiro que acarició los labios masculinos y un deseo incontenible brilló en la mirada de Darien. Serena adivinó sus intenciones y rogó de nuevo —: No, Dar, por favor...

—Sí, Serena, sí. Te demostraré que no soy frío ni egoísta. —murmuró Darien e, incapaz de contenerse ni un segundo más, su boca se abatió sobre la de ella.

Al principio, Serena trató de resistirse y mantuvo los labios cerrados, pero el beso de su vecino, al contrario de lo que había esperado, no fue violento, sino todo lo contrario. Con lentitud, Darien contorneó la boca femenina con la punta de su lengua y luego empezó a mordisquear su labio inferior con una habilidad que hizo que Sere cerrara los párpados, perdiéndose en la voluptuosidad de esa caricia.

—Abre la boca, Serena —ordenó él sin apenas despegar sus labios de los suyos.

La joven suspiró y, sin poder evitarlo, le obedeció, y permitió que el beso se hiciera más íntimo, borrando de su mente todo lo que no fueran esos labios enloquecedores. La boca de Darien la mantenía en un trance del que no quería despertar. Sere esperó que, de algún lugar de su cabeza, surgiera una voz que la instara a negarse a

continuar con esa locura, pero fue en vano; el ansia que la invadía era superior a sus fuerzas y al fin se rindió y empezó a responder a sus caricias con una vehemencia largo tiempo reprimida.

Al notar la apasionada respuesta de Serena, la excitación de Darien creció de forma casi insoportable; su mano de largos dedos apartó el fino tirante del vestido y deslizó los labios sobre la aterciopelada piel de su hombro, trazando un sendero de fuego que la abrasaba a su paso. Con mucho cuidado, retiró el otro tirante y los senos de Sere quedaron al descubierto. Darien se separó un momento para poder contemplar sus pechos, cubiertos tan solo por la exigua ropa interior.

—Eres tan hermosa —suspiró Darien inclinándose sobre ellos, dispuesto a devorarlos. Al sentir el roce húmedo y cálido de esa boca sobre sus pezones, Sere se arqueó acercándose aún más a él. Ciega de deseo, desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la camisa masculina, para acariciar sin impedimentos ese pecho firme y bronceado en el que no había dejado de pensar desde el día en que se bañaron en la pequeña cala.

Como si las vidas de ambos les hubieran conducido de forma irremediable hasta ese preciso instante, se vieron envueltos en un desvarío frenético; manos y labios buscando con avidez rincones escondidos; piernas entrelazadas enredadas entre sábanas revueltas; ropa arrugada y arrojada a un lado con descuido. Y, por fin, los cuerpos de ambos se fundieron con abandono, arrastrados por un torrente de pasión incontrolable que los elevó a alturas desconocidas. Cuando, mucho más tarde, regresó la calma, permanecieron mirándose sin decir palabra durante varios minutos, como si ambos fueran víctimas de un deslumbramiento.

—Serena... —logró decir por fin Darien.

—Dar...

Después de eso continuaron en silencio, estrechamente abrazados, hasta que Darien sintió unas ganas imperiosas de hacerle de nuevo el amor. A su lado, Sere yacía medio dormida cuando sintió una mano cálida deslizarse entre sus muslos.

—Dar —trató de protestar.

—No me detengas Serena, por favor, te necesito de nuevo, me muero por ti. —La voz ronca en su oído y sus caricias hipnóticas prendieron de nuevo una hoguera que se extendió por el cuerpo femenino, hasta convertirse en un incendio incontrolable.

La joven hundió ansiosa los dedos en los músculos de su espalda y Darien se introdujo en su interior con un fuerte impulso, provocando que Sere lanzara un profundo gemido. Siguió deslizándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás con profundos embates, y cuando la marea de excitación que los envolvía alcanzó cotas casi insoportables, Serena gritó su nombre y ambos se derramaron como una cascada el uno en el otro.

Más tarde, quedaron tendidos sobre las sábanas desordenadas, con la respiración agitada y completamente agotados. Sin soltarla ni por un instante, Darien la apretó contra su costado y, segundos después, los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos pegados el uno al otro.

Antes del amanecer, Dar la despertó de nuevo con una lluvia de besos sobre su rostro y, por tercera vez aquella noche, se sumergieron en una vorágine de emociones que nadie más que el otro era capaz de desatar y de saciar.

Debía ser bastante tarde cuando un rayo de luz que se filtraba con timidez por un resquicio entre las cortinas despertó a Serena. La joven se desperezó con lentitud y notó su cuerpo agradablemente dolorido en ciertos puntos estratégicos; pero, casi al instante, lo ocurrido la noche anterior regresó a su memoria y abrió los

ojos de golpe. Contempló el rostro lleno de paz del hombre que descansaba a su lado y, por un instante, deseó alargar la mano y acariciarle la mejilla donde ya apuntaba una ligera barba, sin embargo, echó mano a toda su fuerza de voluntad y resistió el impulso. Como si la luz del día le hubiera hecho recobrar la cordura de golpe, se

preguntó qué demonios había hecho.

Su vecino seguía durmiendo ajeno por completo a su tumulto interior. Sere aprovechó para deslizar la mirada por su rostro recreándose en las atractivas facciones masculinas; la barbilla cuadrada, ligeramente hendida en el centro, que denotaba determinación; la nariz grande y recta, con un toque aristocrático; los labios, firmes y

sensuales, que la habían enloquecido pocas horas antes... y, de pronto, fue consciente de que sus sentimientos por Darien eran muy diferentes de lo había sentido jamás por ningún otro hombre y supo, sin lugar a dudas, que iban mucho más allá de un mero deseo pasajero. De alguna manera, sin que ella hubiera sido consciente de ello, Darien se había hecho imprescindible para su felicidad y Serena aún no podía entenderlo; ¿por qué él?,

¿por qué alguien con quien, en principio, tenía tan pocas cosas en común? Sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas. Lo único que sabía era que, después de tantos años de relaciones superficiales, se había enamorado de su vecino como una idiota y, en cambio, no tenía nada claro que Dar sintiera por ella algo más que una simple atracción física.

Asustada por primera vez en su vida, Sere se bajó del colchón con cuidado de no despertarlo. Durante unos segundos, permaneció en pie junto a la cama y lo contempló en silencio, luchando contra el deseo punzante de tenderse de nuevo junto a él y besarlo una vez más. «¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir algo así?» se preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo. «Soy una estúpida. Tengo que alejarme de aquí, necesito pensar...».

Incapaz de afrontar la conmoción que le había provocado el reconocimiento de su amor, Serena hizo lo que solía cuando sentía que las cosas se complicaban demasiado: decidió huir. Sin hacer ningún ruido, recogió sus cosas lo mejor que pudo; por fortuna, sus útiles de pintura estaban en el maletero del coche. A toda velocidad, escribió una nota para Darien con mano no muy firme.

_Ha surgido algo urgente, debo irme. Perdona que me lleve tu coche. Por favor, cuando vuelvas a Londres tráete a Milo._

_Gracias por todo, despídeme de tu madre._

_Sere_

Con la maleta en la mano, Serena miró al hombre dormido una vez más y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda con suavidad.

Un par de horas después, Darien se despertó con una sensación de felicidad que no recordaba haber experimentado jamás. Con una sonrisa en los labios, alargó la mano tanteando el otro lado del colchón y le decepcionó encontrarlo vacío y helado. Sin preocuparse, abrió los ojos pensando que Serena estaría en el baño.

«Lástima», se dijo, «me muero de ganas de tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos».

Sin perder la sonrisa, Darien empezó a repasar en su mente los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Nunca le había hecho a nadie el amor con semejante intensidad, y lo más sorprendente era que todavía no se había saciado. Desde luego, su perversa vecinita había hecho un buen trabajo; las defensas que tanto le había costado erigir a lo largo de su vida yacían hechas pedazos a sus pies.

Jamás se había sentido tan vivo, hasta tenía ganas de cantar en voz alta. De repente, sus ojos tropezaron con una hoja de papel doblada sobre la mesilla de noche y su sonrisa se borró en el acto. Inquieto, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento, arrojó las sábanas a un lado y se levantó para cogerla. La abrió despacio, con dedos nerviosos.

Tuvo que leerla varias veces hasta que consiguió entender su significado y, cuando por fin lo consiguió, se derrumbó sobre el colchón como si alguien le hubiera golpeado con una barra de hierro y permaneció sentado en el borde de la cama mirando al vacío. Serena se había marchado. La única mujer a la que había amado en su vida

—por primera vez era capaz de reconocer sin ambages que amaba a Serena con una pasión que iba mucho más allá de un mero apetito sexual— había desaparecido dejándole tan solo una nota garabateada a toda prisa a modo de despedida.

Furioso, Darien hizo una bola con el papel y la arrojó airado al otro extremo de la habitación. Maldita fuera, ¿cómo podía haberlo dejado así después de los momentos que acababan de compartir? ¿Acaso la noche anterior no había significado nada para ella? Lleno de rabia, Darien se dirigió a su habitación y se vistió a toda velocidad; esto no quedaría así, se prometió vengativo. Bajó corriendo la escalera y se encontró con el mayordomo que en ese momento se dirigía al comedor con una enorme cafetera de plata. Dar inspiró con fuerza, tratando de serenarse, y preguntó:

—Artemis, ¿ha visto a la señorita Tsukino esta mañana?

—Sí, señor Darien. La señorita Tsukino se marchó hace un par de horas conduciendo su Range Rover. Me pidió que le dijera que la habían llamado de su casa y que era necesario que regresara enseguida. Espero que no sean malas noticias...

—Eso espero yo también —respondió Darien sin saber muy bien lo que decía—. En cuanto recoja mis cosas me voy a Londres; por favor, Artemis, dígale a James que me traiga a Milo lo antes posible y que lo meta en uno de los coches.

—Muy bien, señor Darien.

—¿Ha bajado ya mi madre?

—Sí, señor, en este momento está desayunando en el comedor.

—Gracias, Artemis.

Darien abrió la pesada puerta de madera y se encontró a su madre impecable, como de costumbre, sentada en un extremo de la mesa examinando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido una bandeja llena brioches y croissants.

—Buenos días, hijo —saludó la mujer con frialdad, mientras Artemis, de pie a su lado, llenaba su taza de café—. ¿Puedo saber por qué no me esperaste ayer para volvernos todos juntos?

—Tenía que discutir unas cosas con Serena — contestó Darien, impaciente.

—Me ha dicho Artemis que Sere ha tenido que marcharse de repente. —Su mirada parecía decir: «Ya me parecía a mí que esa muchacha era algo extraña».

—Sí, ha surgido un asunto familiar importante, pero no te preocupes, no es nada grave. Yo también me vuelvo hoy mismo a Londres.

Su madre detuvo en el aire la mano con la que se llevaba un croissant a la boca y lo miró con estupor.

—Pero, querido, mañana nos han invitado los Cameron a cenar.

—Lo siento, madre, discúlpate de mi parte. Debo regresar a Londres sin falta.

—Pero...

Su hijo la interrumpió sin contemplaciones.

—Adiós, madre —Se inclinó y posó levemente sus labios en la mejilla materna y, sin darle tiempo de protestar, desapareció por la puerta a toda prisa.

Diez minutos después, Darien regresaba a la ciudad a toda velocidad, sin que le preocupara lo más mínimo que pudieran ponerle una multa.

En cuanto llegó, se fue derecho al piso de Sere y apretó el timbre con furia. Durante unos segundos pensó que no había nadie dentro pero, por fin, la puerta se abrió y Darien se quedó paralizado.

—Buenos días, Chiba. —Soichi Tomoe lo saludó con una sonrisa—. ¡Hola, Milo, hola muchacho!

El hombre se inclinó y acarició con afecto al enorme dogo que ladraba, frenético, al ver de nuevo a su amo.

—No sabía que habías regresado de Italia — comentó Darien en cuanto se recuperó de la sorpresa de encontrarlo allí.

—Regresé ayer por la noche y no he podido ser más oportuno, la verdad. Mi sobrina llegó como un torbellino esta mañana temprano y me dijo que le había surgido un asunto urgente y que se veía obligada a abandonar el piso en ese mismo instante. Los jóvenes de hoy en día son muy poco responsables. —Tomoe movió la cabeza con desaprobación.

—¿No te comentó nada más? —preguntó Darien, sintiendo cómo se apoderaba de él una rabia salvaje.

—Solo me dijo que era un tema de trabajo y que no iba a estar localizable durante un par de meses.

—¡Un par de meses!

Tomoe le dirigió una mirada indulgente, como si adivinara a qué podía deberse el extraño comportamiento de su vecino.

—Una chica encantadora mi sobrina ¿eh? — Soichi le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, pero Darien se limitó a encogerse de hombros, lo que al grueso hombrecillo pareció divertirle aún más —. Aunque debo confesar que siempre ha sido un poco alocada. A veces no logro entender qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza en un momento dado...

—Bueno, si vuelve por aquí, dile que me gustaría hablar con ella, por favor —le interrumpió Darien tratando de parecer lo más calmado posible.

—No te preocupes, lo haré.

—Hasta la vista, Soichi.

—Hasta la vista, Darien.

Darien entró en su casa y marcó de nuevo el número de Serena. Por enésima vez, escuchó una voz femenina avisando de que ese teléfono estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Dar maldijo entre dientes y se sentó en el sofá tratando de pensar a quién más podía llamar. Un segundo después, telefoneó a su secretaria para que le consiguiera el número de los padres de Serena y el de la tienda de su amiga Molly.

Cuando los tuvo en su poder, telefoneó a la madre de su vecina. Ikuko, muy amable, le dijo que Sere la había llamado para anunciarle que se iría unos meses fuera de Londres a ver si así conseguía avanzar con sus cuadros, pero no le había dicho a dónde, lo cual no la sorprendía en absoluto porque cuando su hija decidía marcharse a pintar no le gustaba que la molestaran. Darien se despidió agradeciéndole la información y, en cuanto colgó, llamó a la tienda de Molly, pero un contestador automático le hizo saber que la tienda continuaba cerrada por vacaciones.

Desesperado, hundió la cabeza entre sus manos sin saber qué hacer. Unos minutos después, decidió darse una ducha a ver si el agua le aclaraba las ideas. Bajo el chorro caliente, ardientes imágenes de ellos dos juntos en la cama se proyectaban en su mente, incontrolables, haciéndole jadear de deseo y provocando que la sensación de vacío que le atenazaba desde que Serena había desaparecido alcanzara unos niveles insoportables.

Quedaban un par de días para el fin de las vacaciones, así que no tendría más remedio que esperar, se dijo. Desesperado, se puso a trabajar intentando engañar a su cerebro para que dejara de volver, una y otra vez, a lo ocurrido entre ellos.

Durante esos dos días, aunque ella tenía su número de móvil, Darien no salió de su piso por si Serena decidía llamarlo a su casa o regresar, pero no recibió ninguna noticia de su paradero. La mañana del tercero, se dirigió a la tienda de Molly antes incluso de que empezara el horario comercial y la sorprendió alzando el cierre

metálico.

—Hola, Dar ¿eres tú? —La pequeña pelirroja tomó nota de las ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos del atractivo vecino de su amiga y de sus mejillas sin afeitar.

—Hola, Molly, quería preguntarte si sabes algo de Serena.

—¿Sere? Me llamó para decirme que se iba a pintar unos meses y que estaría ilocalizable.

—¿No sabes a dónde puede haber ido? — preguntó Darien pasándose una mano de dedos ligeramente temblorosos por el cabello negro.

Molly lo miró con lástima.

—Lo siento, Dar, no tengo ni idea. Cuando Sere decide irse a pintar a algún sitio no le gusta que nada la distraiga, así que no suele llevarse el teléfono.

—Entiendo —comentó Darien frotándose el puente de la nariz entre el índice y el pulgar en un gesto de agotamiento.

—¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti? —preguntó la joven, deseosa de ayudar en algo al vecino de su amiga; la verdad era que no le gustaba ver sufrir a un hombre tan atractivo.

—Nada, muchas gracias, Molly.

Abatido, Darien se despidió de ella y volvió a su casa; pero, en cuanto llegó, salió otra vez y se dirigió a la escuela donde Serena daba clases.

Allí le dijeron lo mismo que ya sabía: que Sere había decidido marcharse unos meses a pintar y que les había enviado una sustituta para lo que quedaba de curso. Darien regresó a su casa una vez más, se echó sobre la cama y se quedó allí tirado el resto del día. El profundo malestar que sentía era casi físico; se sentía mareado y le dolía mucho la cabeza. De pronto, recordó como apenas unas semanas antes estaba convencido de que solo

tenía que acostarse con Serena Tsukino para olvidarla.

¡Menudo estúpido!

Una mueca de desprecio por sí mismo se dibujó en sus labios. Haber hecho el amor con Serena era el peor error que había cometido en su vida. La joven se le había metido tan dentro de la piel que ahora no había forma de saber qué parte de él era suya y cuál le pertenecía a ella.

Con rabia impotente Darien golpeó la almohada varias veces con el puño. Después la agarró con desesperación, como si fuera el cuerpo de Sere a lo que se aferraba, y hundió su cara en ella sintiéndose el hombre más digno de lástima del universo.

Gracias por leer esta adaptación y por dejar sus comentarios

ma-usa

Catnip SD

CONEJA

Un abrazo :)


	18. Chapter 18

Cinco meses después, Darien Chiba se encontraba trabajando en su despacho cuando entró su secretaria con un ejemplar de The Times en una de sus manos.

—Gracias, déjalo ahí, por favor —dijo sin levantar la vista de los documentos que repasaba en ese momento.

Al terminar, abrió el periódico y le echó un rápido vistazo para ver las noticias del día. Acababa de pasar una página cuando leyó de pasada uno de los numerosos anuncios de la sección de cultura; incrédulo, se quedó inmóvil y volvió a leerlo detenidamente.

_HOY MIÉRCOLES, A LAS 19:00 H._

_INAUGURACIÓN DE LA EXPOSICIÓN DE_

_PINTURA_

_«PAISAJES INTERIORES»_

_DE SERENA TSUKINO_

_GALERÍA SANJOIN_

Darien permaneció un buen rato mirando con fijeza el anuncio del periódico sin verlo en realidad. El dolor agudo que atravesó sus entrañas le sorprendió; estaba convencido de que el tiempo transcurrido había conseguido mitigar el daño que la desaparición de Serena, sin darle ningún tipo de explicación, le había causado. Su primera idea fue rasgar la página, estrujarla entre sus dedos y arrojarla a la papelera, pero, de inmediato, cambió de opinión. Durante toda su vida se había enfrentado con los problemas cara a cara y esta

vez no sería una excepción.

A pesar de que ya no creía albergar ningún sentimiento profundo hacia Serena, pensaba que sería mejor asegurarse. Darien reflexionó durante un buen rato y tomó una decisión: acudiría a la galería y la saludaría como un ser civilizado saluda a otro con el que ha compartido algunos momentos especiales. Nada más.

Satisfecho al comprobar lo tranquilo que se sentía después de haber tomado esa resolución, decidió llamar a la mujer de Andrew para que lo acompañara.

En cuanto entró en la galería, Darien descubrió a Serena en un rincón hablando con Neflyte Sanjoin y una pareja desconocida. A pesar de saber que iba a encontrarse con ella, Dar no estaba preparado para la oleada de emoción que lo recorrió al verla. Sere estaba todavía más hermosa de lo que la recordaba; lucía unos pantalones ajustados y una camisola suelta color rosa y estaba radiante, como si una lámpara la iluminara desde dentro. Darien se detuvo incapaz de dar un paso más y Reika, que caminaba a su lado, lo miró con

curiosidad.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Darien?

Darien inspiró con fuerza antes de contestar.

—Nada, Reika. Ven, vamos a saludar a la artista. —Con el brazo alrededor de la cintura de la mujer se acercó a Sere, que en ese momento se reía de algo que había dicho Neflyte.

—Hola, Serena.

—¡Dar! —Cualquier vestigio de color desapareció súbitamente de sus mejillas y Darien, testigo de su palidez, se sintió como un fantasma del pasado que hubiera venido a atormentarla de nuevo—. No... No esperaba verte por aquí...

Se notaba que a Serena le costaba encontrar las palabras, lo que le produjo una cierta satisfacción. Con disimulado interés, la mirada de Reika pasaba del uno al otro, como si presintiera las tumultuosas corrientes ocultas que circulaban entre los dos.

—Vi el anuncio de la exposición en el periódico y decidí pasar a saludarte. —La ventaja que llevaba Dar sobre ella le permitió dirigirse a su exvecina con aparente indiferencia.

—Me... me alegro de verte. —La voz de Sere sonó entrecortada, era evidente que seguía bajo los efectos de la conmoción que le había causado verlo una vez más.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Serena. Te veo muy bien. —La mirada masculina se deslizó arrogante sobre su cuerpo, como si tasara cada centímetro de su carne y encontrara que no estaba a la altura. Sere empezaba a sentirse enferma y se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

—Gracias —susurró Serena. De pronto, la joven parecía apagada y sin rastro de su viveza habitual.

Darien consiguió al fin apartar los ojos de su bonito rostro y, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por seguir aparentando indiferencia, se despidió sin que su tono sereno traicionara su agitación.

—Bueno, te dejamos que sigas charlando. Daremos una vuelta por ahí.

—Perfecto. —Serena seguía algo pálida, pero se notaba que empezaba a recobrar el dominio de sí misma.

Darien y Reika recorrieron la exposición con calma y se detuvieron ante cada obra, examinándola con atención antes de dirigirse a la siguiente.

—Tu amiga es muy buena —afirmó Reika mientras contemplaba el cuadro de la pequeña cala de Cornualles que tantos recuerdos le traía a Darien.

—Sí. —Se limitó a contestar él siguiendo con la mirada la figura de Serena que ahora charlaba con otro grupo de personas.

En ese instante, Neflyte se acercó a la joven por detrás y colocó una de sus manos sobre su vientre, Darien observó cómo Sere volvía la cabeza y le sonreía con dulzura. De repente, como si un rayo acabara de liberar toda su carga electrostática sobre su cabeza, Leo se quedó petrificado.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Darien? Te has quedado lívido. —Preocupada, Reika apoyó su mano sobre el brazo masculino y, al instante, notó su rigidez.

—Perdona, Reika, pero tengo que llevarte a tu casa ahora mismo. Prometo que te lo explicaré más adelante. —Las palabras parecían salir a duras penas de entre las apretadas mandíbulas de su amigo y, muy sorprendida, la mujer se dejó arrastrar hacia la salida sin protestar.

Serena les observó marcharse sintiendo la dolorosa arremetida de unos celos brutales. La mujer que iba con su exvecino no se parecía en nada a Beryl; era alta, morena y muy atractiva. En otras circunstancias, si no hubiera sabido que estaba con Dar, le hubiera gustado, pero solo de pensar en que seguramente sería su nueva conquista tenía ganas de asesinarla. Sorprendida por esas violentas emociones, Sere trató de calmarse; no permitiría que la súbita aparición de Darien después de tantos meses acabara con su tranquilidad.

Había sido un auténtico shock volverlo a ver; lo había encontrado algo más delgado, pero seguía tan atractivo como siempre y en cuanto se acercó a saludarla supo, sin lugar a dudas, que no había conseguido olvidarlo. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aunque había procurado volcarse en su pintura, no había conseguido borrar

la imagen de su exvecino, que volvía a su mente para atormentarla, una y otra vez. Disgustada consigo misma, Serena sacudió la cabeza decidida a no pensar más en él, al menos de momento, y se volvió de nuevo hacia el hombre con el que estaba hablando, tratando de concentrarse en sus palabras. Cuando acabó todo, Neflyte se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa y se despidieron en la calle frente a su portal.

—Buenas noches, Sere, y enhorabuena. La exposición ha sido un éxito, has vendido más de la mitad de los cuadros.

—Muchas gracias, Neflyte, no lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda.

—Que descanses, ángel mío. Recuerda que somos un equipo, nos vamos a hacer muy, muy ricos. —Neflyte le guiñó un ojo y la joven soltó una carcajada.

—A ver si es verdad, buenas noches.

Neflyte se inclinó y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios. Serena se lo quedó mirando hasta que su amigo se subió al coche y se alejó, luego empezó a buscar las llaves en su enorme bolso.

—Serena... —La voz profunda y viril la sobresaltó, y el pesado llavero que había conseguido encontrar al fin cayó al suelo con un alegre tintineo.

—¡Dar! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Os he seguido —confesó mirándola con el ceño fruncido—. Quería saber dónde vivías, ninguno de tus amigos ha querido decírmelo.

—Quizá sea porque yo no quería que te enteraras —respondió Serena, molesta, y se inclinó para recoger las llaves.

—¡Quieta! Ya las cojo yo. —Darien se agachó con rapidez y se las entregó.

Sere no pudo evitar que sus pupilas se engancharan con esos helados ojos zafiros que, paradójicamente, parecían arder de pura furia y, asustada, retrocedió un paso.

—Haces bien en tener miedo —declaró su exvecino con un tono de voz extrañamente calmado.

—¡Yo no te tengo miedo! —Los ojos azules de Sere lo miraron desafiantes, pero a Darien no se le escapó la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior para evitar que temblara.

—Así que corriste a arrojarte a los brazos de tu amante, ¿no es así? ¿Qué opina Molly de vuestra relación?

Sus acusaciones la sorprendieron y la hirieron al mismo tiempo.

—No dices más que tonterías. Para tu información, aunque no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, un amigo me prestó una casita en el sur de Francia y me fui unos meses a pintar. —Sin tratar de ocultar la expresión desdeñosa de su rostro, Serena se volvió para abrir la puerta.

—Un amigo... qué conveniente. —Ciego de ira, Darien la agarró del brazo y la obligó a volverse hacia él una vez más.

—¡Ay, me haces daño!

—No me importa y, si no fuera por tu estado, te juro que te sacudiría hasta que se te descolocaran todos los huesos del cuerpo —susurró entre dientes con violencia y sin hacer ningún amago de aflojar el apretón.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡No puedes venir aquí amenazándome! —Furiosa, Sere se revolvió intentando soltarse.

—¿Ah, no? —Sus grandes manos la sujetaron con más fuerza de los brazos y la zarandeó ligeramente.

—Suéltame o gritaré —lo desafió la joven mirándolo airada.

—Veo que no estáis casados, ¿por qué?

—¿Casados? Sigues diciendo tonterías — respondió Serena con un mohín petulante.

—¿Acaso no quiere reconocer a su hijo? — Darien la sacudió de nuevo, rabioso.

Sere lo miró desconcertada, como si no tuviera ni la menor idea de qué demonios hablaba. De repente, al ver su expresión, una idea se dibujó con nitidez cegadora en la cabeza de Darien.

—Porque es suyo ¿no? ¿De cuánto tiempo estás? —preguntó muy pálido.

—De unas veinte semanas.

Darien hizo unos rápidos cálculos y su rostro tomó un tinte cerúleo.

—No será...

—¿Qué? —Sere lo miró retadora.

—¿No será... mi hijo?

Sin afirmar ni negar, Serena clavó sus pupilas en él. Estupefacto, Darien extendió el brazo y colocó su mano sobre el vientre levemente abultado.

—¡Déjame, no se te ocurra tocarme! —gritó Sere apartándose de él en el acto.

—Es mío —afirmó Darien como si no pudiera creérselo todavía.

—No te preocupes, no te voy a pedir nada.

—¡¿Cómo has podido...?! —Darien tuvo que inspirar con fuerza un par de veces antes de poder continuar; los ojos zafiros tenían una mirada enloquecida y la joven empezó a sentirse realmente asustada—. ¡¿Cómo has podido ocultarme una cosa semejante?!

A pesar de que procuraba mantener un tono moderado, sus palabras salían como disparos de entre sus dientes apretados.

—No es asunto tuyo —contestó Sere en voz tan baja que era apenas audible. En el fondo sabía que llevaba meses tratando de acallar su mala conciencia.

Lleno de ira, Darien apretó sus brazos aún más, sin reparar en el dolor que le causaba.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Entonces de quién si no? — Serena, incapaz de aguantar su mirada furiosa y dolida, dirigió la vista al suelo—. Lo que no comprendo es que... ¿No pensaste en...? — Darien no fue capaz de terminar la frase; solo de pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago.

Serena trató de ocultar el pesar que le causaba esa pregunta.

—¿Abortar? Ni por un instante se me pasó por la cabeza. Ya soy mayorcita para hacerme responsable de mis actos; pero es mi hijo y de nadie más, así que no te preocupes.

—También es mi hijo, tengo derecho a preocuparme. Yo también soy responsable de mis acciones.

—Mira, Dar, estoy cansada y quiero irme a la cama. No me apetece mantener esta conversación en este momento. —De pronto, Darien reparó por vez primera en el aspecto fatigado de Serena y en las leves ojeras bajo sus ojos, y la soltó despacio.

—Está bien. Vete a dormir, pero te prometo que vamos a hablar de esto largo y tendido. Esta vez no escaparás de mí con tanta facilidad —le advirtió en un tono sereno. Luego, dio media vuelta y se alejó en dirección a su coche.

Profundamente aliviada, Sere abrió a toda prisa la puerta de la vivienda y desapareció tras ella. Darien se quedó un rato sentado tras el volante; notaba que aún respiraba con dificultad.

Serena iba a tener un hijo suyo. Darien se pasó una mano nerviosa por el pelo. No estaba seguro de estar preparado para ser padre; desde luego, era la última noticia que esperaba recibir esa noche y se sentía como un boxeador noqueado que no sabía de dónde le llovían los golpes. Después de varios minutos, cuando consiguió calmarse un poco y cesó el temblor de sus manos, arrancó y se alejó de allí a toda velocidad.

Dos días después, Sere salía de su casa cuando se encontró a Darien de pie al lado de su deportivo de color negro.

—Buenos días, Serena, sube, te llevo —dijo con voz tranquila.

—¿A dónde me vas a llevar si puede saberse?

—He hablado con tu madre y sé que tienes cita con el ginecólogo. Vamos, te acompañaré.

—¿Has hablado con mi madre? —La joven lo miró boquiabierta.

—Por lo visto, se te había olvidado contarle el pequeño detalle de que el padre de tu hijo no tenía ni idea de que estuviera en camino. Creo que te espera una buena bronca.

Serena lo miró furiosa.

—No sé por qué demonios tienes que hablar con mi madre, nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro y no quiero que me acompañes a ningún lado.

—Sube —Paciente, Darien mantuvo la puerta del vehículo abierta.

La mirada severa que acompañó la orden no le dio opción a Serena para negarse; al fin y al cabo, Dar parecía decidido y no podía hacer una escena en mitad de la calle. Muy enfadada, Sere se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

—Creí que había dejado claro que no te quería en mi vida.

—Siento desilusionarte, querida Serena, estoy aquí para quedarme y no podrás impedírmelo. — Su expresión, resuelta y despiadada, le hizo comprender a la joven el secreto del éxito de su antiguo vecino en los negocios, así que, impotente, a Sere no le quedó más remedio que indicarle el hospital a donde debían dirigirse y, después, no dijo ni una palabra más durante el resto del trayecto.

De reojo, Darien miraba de vez en cuando su hermoso perfil, mientras ella, muy digna, no apartaba la vista de la calzada. A pesar de la actitud de Serena, ardía en deseos de alargar la mano y coger entre los suyos esos dedos esbeltos, que se retorcían con nerviosismo.

—Pase Serena, tiéndase en la camilla y desabróchese el botón del pantalón. —La sonriente enfermera la hizo pasar a un pequeño habitáculo que contenía una camilla y un ecógrafo —. Hoy le harán la ecografía de las veinte semanas. Me imagino que su esposo querrá estar presente también.

Antes de que la joven pudiera negar el parentesco, Darien dijo:

—Por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Serena notó que la enfermera acusaba el impacto de la sonrisa de su exvecino y soltó un bufido indignado. En cuanto se quedaron a solas, Sere se volvió hacia él, enojada.

—No me gusta que te hagas pasar por mi marido.

—No hace falta que te preocupes, más temprano que tarde será una realidad. —La chica lo miró con la boca abierta, pero antes de que se le ocurriera alguna contestación, Darien añadió—:

Venga, Serena, haz lo que te ha dicho la enfermera y túmbate de una vez. Incapaz de articular palabra, Sere obedeció por fin y, tendiéndose en la camilla, se desabrochó el botón del pantalón y se subió la blusa. Darien

contempló fascinado ese vientre levemente abultado —la única señal, salvo un ligero aumento del tamaño de los senos, de que la joven estaba embarazada— y sintió un intenso deseo de acariciarlo. La entrada de la doctora interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Buenos días, Serena, ¿qué tal se encuentra?

—Perfectamente, al menos ya no me voy quedando dormida por las esquinas. Eso sí, desde que se me pasaron las náuseas tengo hambre a todas horas —respondió Sere, sonriente.

—Eso entra dentro de la más absoluta normalidad —declaró la doctora devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras extendía un gel transparente sobre el abdomen de la joven. A continuación, cogió la sonda exploratoria y la fue deslizando por encima de su piel.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Darien, asustado al escuchar un ruido atronador.

—Es el corazón del feto.

—¿No va demasiado rápido? ¿Es eso normal? ¿Tiene algún problema? —Nervioso, el pobre hombre fue disparando una pregunta tras otra.

—Siempre es así, todo parece estar bien. Ya mide 14 centímetros y pesa unos 250 gramos — contestó la doctora con amabilidad, procurando tranquilizarlo—. ¿Desea conocer el sexo de su bebé, Serena?

—Sí, por favor. —La joven había permanecido hasta entonces en silencio, observando maravillada la imagen en blanco y negro del monitor.

La doctora examinó atentamente la pantalla durante un buen rato y anunció:

—Van a ser padres de una niña. Felicidades a los dos.

—¡Una niña! —La voz masculina, algo ronca, resonó en la habitación.

Incapaz de contener su emoción, Darien cogió una de las manos de Sere entre las suyas, las pupilas de ambos se encontraron y Dar percibió en los grandes ojos azules de Serena el brillo de las lágrimas. Sin poder evitarlo, ambos se sonrieron al mismo tiempo y algo, cálido y delicado, pasó entre los dos.

Se acerca el final :)

un abrazo


	19. Chapter 19

Al salir del hospital, Darien rompió el incómodo silencio que los envolvía una vez más.

—Tenemos que hablar con tranquilidad, Serena. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu casa?

—Será mejor que no, comparto el piso con otras dos chicas y es posible que alguna se encuentre allí en este momento.

—Entonces iremos a la mía.

—¿Hoy no trabajas? Me extraña que no tengas que ir un martes a la oficina.

—Hay cosas más importantes que el trabajo — afirmó Darien, rotundo.

Serena lo miró incrédula.

—Nunca pensé que te oiría decir algo parecido, Dar.

—Quizá no me conoces tan bien como crees — comentó él mirándola muy serio.

—Quizá... —contestó Sere en un susurro.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Darien se ofreció a preparar algo rápido para comer.

—Me encantaría. Como de costumbre, estoy hambrienta. —Sere lo acompañó a la cocina—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—No hace falta que hagas nada, siéntate en el salón y ahora lo llevaré todo para allá —Darien ya estaba abriendo y cerrando cajones y sacando cosas de la nevera.

—Dar, no me gusta que me trates como a una inválida, soy perfectamente capaz de preparar una ensalada o lo que me digas. —Una vez más, las mejillas de Serena se sonrojaron por la indignación.

—Parece que el embarazo te ha vuelto muy susceptible —se burló él con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

—Solo porque quiero ayudarte no tienes que… —Sin dejarla acabar la frase, Darien la cogió en brazos y, a pesar de las protestas de Sere, la llevó hasta el salón y la depositó con delicadeza sobre uno de los sillones.

—Espero que mañana te duelan terriblemente las lumbares por cargar con todo este peso —le deseó Sere con una mirada malvada y Darien no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada; la cercanía de Serena siempre le hacía sentirse tremendamente vivo.

A la joven le dio rabia encontrarlo tan atractivo, así que apartó la mirada de esa sonrisa deslumbrante que la volvía completamente idiota, cogió una de las revistas de economía que había encima de la mesa y comenzó a hojearla como si le pareciera de lo más interesante.

Al rato, Darien estaba de vuelta con un abundante tentempié. Durante la comida, Serena se olvidó de su enojo y charlaron con la animación que solían, como si esos cinco meses de separación no hubieran existido nunca.

Mientras la miraba reír tras escuchar uno de sus comentarios, Darien se preguntó cómo había podido soportar pasar tanto tiempo sin verla. El hermoso rostro de Serena resplandecía al hablar con él y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no abalanzarse sobre ella, y besarla, una y otra vez, hasta que por fin la joven se rindiera y aceptara ser suya para siempre.

Al terminar de comer, su vecino le prohibió terminantemente que lo ayudara a recoger y lo llevó todo a la cocina. Al regresar al salón vio que Sere había salido a la terraza. Sin hacer ruido, se acercó a ella, contemplándola hechizado; la joven permanecía en pie, mirando el horizonte repleto de rascacielos, con ambas manos reposando sobre su vientre y una expresión soñadora en su rostro que lo fascinó.

Sin poder contenerse ni un minuto más, Darien se acercó por detrás y la rodeó con sus brazos. Esta vez, Serena no se resistió y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Dar besó su pelo mientras posaba una mano sobre su abultada cintura y, sorprendido, notó un ligero movimiento bajo la suave piel.

—Nuestra hija te saluda —murmuró Sere con los ojos cerrados.

Emocionado, Darien se quedó callado, incapaz de expresar la cantidad de emociones que en ese momento se acumulaban en su pecho. Después de un buen rato, logró formular la pregunta que deseaba hacerle a Serena desde hacía tanto tiempo:

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Serena? —El profundo dolor que asomó a su voz le llegó a Sere a lo más hondo y, sin preguntar a qué se refería, contestó.

—Me entró pánico —confesó la joven con desarmante sinceridad—. Cuando desperté a tu lado, en lo único que podía pensar era en alejarme una temporada para pensar, luego descubrí que estaba embarazada y me imagino que eso lo decidió todo.

—¿Me creíste capaz de abandonarte en semejantes circunstancias? —preguntó Darien, atormentado.

—No sé lo que pensé. Solo sabía que... — Serena se interrumpió angustiada.

—¿Qué era lo que sabías? Dímelo, por favor. Necesito entenderlo —suplicó Darien.

—Lo único que sabía era que no quería que te vieras obligado a tomar una decisión en contra de tu voluntad por ese motivo —admitió Serena al fin.

Con delicadeza, Darien la obligó a volverse, sujetó sus hombros con fuerza y clavó sus pupilas en las pupilas femeninas.

—Serena, te amo. Creo que te amé en el mismo instante en que te vi en la terraza cubierta tan solo con esa toalla. En ese momento, aunque de forma inconsciente, supe sin lugar a dudas que eras alguien especial; aún recuerdo las ganas que me entraron de matar a Soichi cuando pensaba que eras su amante.

Serena lo miró atónita.

—¿De veras, Dar? Estaba convencida de que al principio de conocernos te ponía de los nervios.

—Eso también. De alguna manera, tu sola presencia amenazaba las barreras que tanto me había costado erigir a mi alrededor. Estaba aterrorizado.

La sinceridad de sus ojos zafiros resultaba incuestionable y, conmovida, la joven alargó una mano con timidez y acarició la áspera mejilla masculina con suavidad.

—¿Tú tenías miedo de mí? No puedo creerlo.

—Pues será mejor que lo creas. Conocerte hizo que los cimientos sobre los que hasta entonces había fundado mi segura existencia se tambalearan; no entendía por qué, pero hacías que me sintiera insatisfecho con la vida que llevaba, lo que me parecía una impertinencia por tu parte. — Serena no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa al oír sus palabras—. Necesitaba verte, tocarte a todas horas. Cuando bailamos juntos en la gala de Health4U me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti.

—¿Por eso estabas tan raro? —Sere empezaba a entender unas cuantas cosas.

Darien asintió sin apartar sus pupilas de esos ojos acariciadores que lo miraban con ternura.

—Luché conmigo mismo, negándolo una y otra vez; me dije que lo único que sentía por ti era deseo sexual, que una vez que lograra acostarme contigo todo lo demás desaparecería.

—Así que decidiste emborracharme... —Sere lo miró frunciendo el ceño con fingido enojo.

—Te emborraché y, como bien sabes, no logré mis malvados propósitos y solo sirvió para que te deseara aún más. —Con delicadeza, los largos dedos masculinos apartaron un suave mechón de pelo del rostro de Serena y lo colocaron detrás de su oreja—. El día que te vi desnuda en la playa, pensé que estallaría.

—¡Me espiaste mientras me cambiaba! ¡Darien Chiba, recuérdame que no confíe nunca más en tu palabra de boy scout, ni en la de caballero, ni...! —Los ojos azules de la chica echaban chispas y Darien la encontró completamente adorable. Sin poder contenerse, sujetó con delicadeza el rostro de Serena con ambas manos y posó sus labios sobre los labios femeninos, haciendo que se callara en el acto.

La conmoción que experimentaba cada vez que Darien la besaba hizo de nuevo acto de presencia, y Sere tuvo que apoyar las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho masculino para sostenerse.

—Darien —susurró contra sus labios varios minutos después—. Tengo que confesarte algo...

Muy despacio, Darien apartó su boca de la de Serena y permaneció contemplando, maravillado, su precioso rostro sonrojado y esos aterciopelados ojos azules tan expresivos que no podían ocultar su pasión. Toda ella refulgía como un millón de diamantes y él era incapaz de apartar la vista de semejante espectáculo.

—Vamos, confiesa —El tono áspero de su voz le produjo a Sere un escalofrío que no era de miedo, precisamente.

—Yo... Yo también te espié cuando te quedaste en calzoncillos en la playa.

Su vecino echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una carcajada.

—¡Serena Tsukino, ya sabía yo que eras una descarada! Recuérdame más tarde que te de una paliza por tu atrevimiento, pero ahora seguiré con mi historia. —Como si tuviera voluntad propia, su mano acariciaba la tersa mejilla sin parar y Sere arrimó aún más su rostro a esos dedos, largos y cálidos, que tanto había extrañado en los últimos meses—. No sé si eres consciente, Serena, de que hace tiempo decidí abandonar mis planes de seducción. Había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba tan a gusto en tu compañía que prefería no

arriesgar eso en aras de una efímera satisfacción sexual. Sin embargo, lo que era incapaz de reconocer, ni siquiera ante mí mismo, era que me aterrorizaba pensar que una vez saciado el deseo, pudieras cansarte de mí y al final lo perdiera todo.

Pero la noche que te vi besando a Hino, todos mis planes saltaron por los aires...

—¡Alto! Yo no lo besé, fue él el que me besó a mí. Rubeus solo quería ofrecerme consuelo tras haberte pillado infraganti besando a Rei —lo interrumpió Serena, muy interesada en aclarar ese punto.

—Te repito que yo no besé a Rei. Como bien sabes, desde hace tiempo no tengo ojos para otra mujer que no seas tú —respondió Darien, impaciente, mirándola con severidad.

—No sé nada de eso —protestó Serena y, sin apartar la vista de los ojos zafiro, preguntó con ironía—: ¿Y la mujer morena que te acompañó a la exposición? ¿Es ella también una fantasía de mi mente enferma?

—¿Estás celosa? —Darien esbozó una sonrisa que a Sere le pareció irritante.

—¿Debería estarlo?— contestó la joven, desafiante.

—Reika es la esposa de Andrew, mi mejor amigo. —Darien recuperó su seriedad en el acto y confesó—: Desde que te conocí, Serena, no he estado con ninguna otra mujer; ni siquiera fui capaz de volver a acostarme con Beryl.

—No tenía ni idea —declaró Sere con sinceridad y sintiendo una profunda emoción alzó los brazos, los enlazó alrededor del cuello de Darien y hundió los dedos en sus cabellos. Al sentir el inmenso cuerpo de su vecino temblar bajo su contacto, Serena se recreó en su poder recién descubierto.

—Si sigues con eso, no sé si seré capaz de seguir con mis explicaciones —advirtió Darien que había empezado a respirar con dificultad.

Serena retiró sus brazos en el acto y se puso en jarras. Maliciosa, enarcó una ceja y respondió displicente:

—Está bien, sigue vecino, has conseguido despertar mi interés.

—Me alegro de haber logrado semejante hazaña, señorita Tsukino, recuérdame que luego te de una doble paliza por tu impertinencia — afirmó, amenazador—. Como te iba diciendo, cuando vi a Hino besándote (y tu sin resistirte mucho que digamos) —Sere resopló, indignada—, perdí la cabeza. En ese momento, solo fui capaz de pensar que tenías que ser mía, todo lo demás se borró de mi mente y ya sabes lo que ocurrió

después.

—Sí, lo sé muy bien... —Las tórridas imágenes de aquella noche de pasión volvieron a la mente de Serena como habían hecho una y mil veces durante esos largos meses de separación.

—No sé lo que me pasó aquella noche; era como si no pudiera dejar de tocarte ni un segundo... nunca me había ocurrido nada parecido. Dime la verdad, Serena, ¿te asusté? ¿Te hice daño? —En la voz masculina se reflejaba la angustia y el remordimiento que lo habían acompañado durante mucho tiempo y Sere supo, sin

ninguna duda, que había llegado el momento de dejar de huir. Debía enfrentarse a lo que había entre ellos y ser completamente sincera.

—No, Dar, no me hiciste daño y sí, me asustaste... —La joven pasó una mano por el ceño fruncido de él, como si quisiera borrar su expresión atormentada, luego cogió su rostro entre sus manos y clavó sus pupilas en esos ojos zafiro que tanto le gustaban—. Me asustó tanto darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, que salí huyendo

como una cobarde.

Darien se quedó muy quieto, sin apartar la mirada de ella, y al fin se atrevió a preguntar procurando que no le temblara la voz:

—¿Y qué era lo que sentías por mí?

—Me di cuenta de que, por primera vez en mi vida, me había enamorado...

La sinceridad más absoluta se reflejaba en esos ojos azules que lo miraban con tanto amor, que Darien sintió una súbita opresión en la garganta y se vio obligado a tragar saliva varias veces.

Despacio, el hombre agarró la barbilla de Serena entre el índice y el pulgar y, alzándola hacia él con suavidad, se abalanzó sobre sus sensuales labios como un hombre hambriento se arroja sobre un festín.

Los brazos de Sere se entrelazaron alrededor del cuello masculino y lo atrajo aún más hacia sí. El abrazo fue largo y abrasador y, todo lo que no fuera la sensación de aquellos firmes labios devorando su boca se borró de la mente de la joven. En un momento dado, Darien se agachó un poco, la alzó entre sus brazos como si no pesara nada y se dirigió con ella hasta su dormitorio. La dorada luz de la tarde, tamizada por los screen de las ventanas, inundaba la habitación. Con suavidad, la colocó sobre la cama y se tumbó a su lado. Darien apoyó la cabeza sobre su brazo doblado y, al contemplar el rostro de Serena sonrosado por la excitación y sus labios

enrojecidos por sus ávidos besos, se dijo una vez más que era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en su vida. Luego se inclinó hacia ella y susurró roncamente en su oído:

—Serena, te necesito... he estado demasiado tiempo sin ti. —La joven percibió el deseo salvaje que asomaba en la mirada de Darien y supo que era el reflejo fiel del que ella misma sentía. Sus ojos azules, enormes y cálidos, lo miraron con profunda ternura y Serena se limitó a contestar:

—Sí.

Con mucha delicadeza, Darien comenzó a desabotonar el vestido suelto que llevaba la joven. Esta vez, estaba decidido a no apresurarse; no solo quería acostarse con Serena, quería demostrarle hasta dónde llegaba el amor que sentía por ella. Cuando terminó de soltar todos los botones se lo sacó por la cabeza, luego desabrochó el sujetador y lo arrojó a un lado e hizo lo mismo con el resto de su ropa. Darien permaneció un rato contemplando su cuerpo completamente desnudo con reverencia.

—Eres tan hermosa...

Sonrojada al sentir esa mirada candente deslizándose por todo sus ser, Serena preguntó:

—¿A pesar de estar embarazada?

—Eso te hace aún más bella a mis ojos. — Darien acarició su vientre con suavidad, luego inclinó la cabeza y empezó a rociar de suaves besos la piel, sedosa y tirante, que lo cubría. Las manos de la chica se enredaron en el cabello masculino y, obligándolo a alzar la cabeza, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó de lleno en la boca.

—Te quiero —susurró contra sus labios.

—Me has enseñado a vivir, Serena — respondió él roncamente.

A pesar del calor provocado por las ardientes caricias de Darien, Sere tembló al escuchar sus palabras y lo estrechó aún más contra ella. Luego, se separó un poco y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, se la quitó y lo mismo hizo con sus pantalones y el resto de su ropa. Desnudos, se dejaron arrebatar por el delirio y se acariciaron el uno al otro hasta que, sofocados y sin resuello, llegaron al límite de su resistencia. Darien separó sus rodillas y con un suave empujón se introdujo en el cálido interior femenino, mientras Serena enredaba sus piernas alrededor de las suyas, en un intento de acercarse a él todavía más. En un momento dado, aún dentro de ella, Darien se alzó sobre sus antebrazos y se quedó contemplando el rostro femenino, cuyos párpados

apenas velaban el delirio exultante en que la sumían sus caricias.

Con voz temblorosa, Sere le preguntó:

—¿Es esto una nueva clase de perversa tortura?

Darien le dirigió la sonrisa más tierna que la joven le había visto jamás y contestó:

—No, esto es el amor, puesto que lo hacemos juntos...

Serena se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas y pegó su boca a la suya, al tiempo que arqueaba sus caderas contra él. Ante ese apasionado ataque, Darien, inerme ante sus caricias, ya no pudo contenerse ni un segundo más y, con movimientos suaves y profundos a la vez, siguió adelante hasta que los dos, jadeantes y con los cuerpos resbaladizos por el sudor, alcanzaron un palpitante clímax que les dejó exhaustos por completo.

Mucho más tarde, Serena permanecía absolutamente feliz recostada sobre el pecho de Darien. El brazo masculino rodeaba su cintura, pegándola a él, como si Dar no pudiera soportar la idea de perder el contacto con su piel ni siquiera por un segundo. De pronto, Sere alzó la vista y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa:

—¡El cuadro de Steven! ¡Dar, fuiste tú!

Darien miró el cuadro y después la miró a ella con una amplia sonrisa.

—En efecto, yo lo compré.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó Serena frotando su cara contra su pecho, mimosa. —Me daba vergüenza que adivinaras que no podía vivir sin tener cerca algo de ti, pero a mí mismo me decía que solo lo había comprado como amante del arte. El que no pudiera dormir sin contemplarlo antes durante un buen rato no parecía importar, ni tampoco que fuera lo primero que miraba cuando me despertaba por la mañana, pero

ahora... —. De pronto, Darien se quedó muy serio. Un segundo después, se sentó en el colchón, la agarró de los brazos y la obligó a incorporarse hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura. Con el corazón asomado a sus iris zafiros añadió—:

Ahora deseo contemplar el original durante el resto de las mañanas de mi vida. Dime que te casarás conmigo, Serena. No permitiré que te apartes de nuevo de mi lado.

Sere lo miró sin hacer ningún intento de esconder el profundo amor que sentía por él y contestó:

—Sí, Dar, te quiero. —Él la apretó con fuerza y la besó hasta que entre las brumas de su pasión sintió las palmas de las manos de Serena sobre su pecho, tratando de alejarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, preocupado.

—Espera, me casaré contigo, Dar, pero con una condición...

Al ver las motas azules que destellaban traviesas en sus ojos, Darien frunció el ceño con un enojo simulado.

—Hmm. Esto no me gusta un pelo.

—Quiero que admitas que ahora crees en las maldiciones.

Por un momento, Darien no supo a qué se refería, pero enseguida recordó las palabras de aviso que le lanzó Serena la primera vez que la besó; así que, con mucha seriedad, colocó una mano sobre su corazón y reconoció:

—Serena Tsukino, admito que me porté como un estúpido incrédulo. Cuando me advertiste que todo aquel que te besaba se enamoraba, irremediablemente, de ti tenías toda la razón; eres una auténtica bruja.

—¿Lo ves? No ha sido tan difícil. —Sere sonrió con malicia.

—Entonces, ¿te casarás conmigo? Serena, contesta de una vez, no me gusta nada esta incertidumbre —ordenó en un tono severo, al tiempo que le daba una ligera sacudida.

Serena lo miró con arrogancia y contestó muy seria:

—Mi querido y estirado vecino, por supuesto que me casaré contigo, no puedo esperar a darte una nueva paliza al ajedrez...

—Malvada —gruñó Darien antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y apretarla contra sí con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Ay, me estás aplastando! —protestó la joven, a pesar de que sus propios brazos, entrelazados alrededor del cuello masculino, lo estrechaban como si no fuera a soltarlo nunca más.

—¿Serena...? —El matiz áspero en la voz de Darien, tan cerca de su oído, desencadenó un calambre que recorrió la columna vertebral de Sere de arriba a abajo y sacudió, una a una, todas sus vértebras.

—¿Si, Dar? —respondió ella.

—No sé lo que me haces, Serena, pero a tu lado me siento como un animal en celo. Necesito con toda mi alma hacerte de nuevo el amor — susurró, al tiempo que hundía la cabeza en el hueco de su garganta y mordisqueaba la suave piel de su cuello.

La joven se arqueó contra él y sus pechos y su vientre hinchados se clavaron contra el firme torso masculino. En el acto, la excitación de Darien subió como el mercurio de un termómetro cuando lo acercan a una bombilla.

—Un animal... hmm, me gusta... —El matiz ardiente y sensual de la voz de Serena, que él nunca le había escuchado antes, hizo que cualquier atisbo de cordura desapareciera de la mente de Darien y ya no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en fundirse con ella una vez más.

FIN

Gracias por haber seguido esta adaptación y por sus comentarios

CONEJA

Catnip SD

ma-usa

Luni

Un abrazo


End file.
